Cronicas del Imperio Celeste
by Silverwolf850
Summary: El Imperio Celeste fue un reino pacífico y justo que buscaba la igualdad entre las razas. Hasta que Absalon llegó al poder. Aquí contamos lo que ocurrió con el Imperio Celeste desde que Absalon se hizo con el poder, durante sus mil años de reinado hasta que llego Karot el Conquistador y despues de 50.000 años de ausencia en la historia.
1. Cronica 1

Hace muchos milenios, incluso antes de que las princesas Celestia y Luna nacieran, incluso antes de la creación de los Elementos de la Harmonia, incluso antes de la existencia de la diosa Artemisa. Para ser mas exactos, cuando todas las razas conocidas como los ponis, grifos, minotauros, dragones etc...no eran mas que criaturas primitivas sin apenas inteligencia y apenas dando sus primeros pasos por el mundo. Con objetos muy rudimentarios de fabricación propia con los elementos que tenían a su alcance, estas razas primitivas tenían un largo camino para progresar hasta convertirse en las razas de hoy en día.

Pero había una raza que estaba muy por encima de las demás. Una prácticamente adelantada a su tiempo hasta el borde de la ciencia ficción. Esa raza era nada menos que los ponis celestes. Una raza que existió mucho antes que las demás. De como se originó era un completo misterio.

Como se sabe de esta raza por libros de historia. Antes esta raza mítica y milenaria estaba dividida en dos tribus debido a la diferencia de sus alas. Aunque ambos eran la misma raza, cada vez que nace un pony celeste, este no tiene alas. Cuando llega una determinada edad, este queda envuelto en una crisálida donde sufre una metamorfosis, donde puede surgir como un pony celeste de alas de luz, o un pony celeste de alas de dragón.

Ambas razas debido a sus diferencias prácticamente estupidas, luchaban la una contra la otra causando muerte y destrucción a su paso, una guerra conocida como el Conflicto Eterno. Un día, un semental celeste de alas de luz y una yegua celeste de alas de murciélago se enamoraron del uno del otro. Ambos mantuvieron su amor en secreto y de dicha unión tuvieron a su primer retoño. Al cual ambos lo bautizaron con el nombre de Orion.

Ambos trataron de mantenerlo en secreto, pero de algún modo ambas tribus lo descubrieron y trataron de matarlos a ambos y al bebe potrillo, haciendo que ambos escaparan con el bebe consigo evitando así la muerte y dejando a ambas tribus con sus luchas inútiles.

300 años después de cruentas batallas y muerte sin sentido. Ambas tribus estaban a punto de desempeñar su batalla final donde se decidiría todo. Pero su batalla fue detenida por una poderosa luz que detuvo a ambos bandos. Era nada menos que Orion. Tenía alas de luz como de la tribu de las ponis celestes de alas de luz. Pero también tenía un cuerno largo en la cabeza. Orion trató de razonar con ambas razas para que llegaran a hacer las paces y ambas tribus se unieran. Pero ambos bandos eran demasiado cabezotas para aceptarlo.

Al final Orion desafió a ambas razas. Orion se enfrentó a los más fuertes campeones de ambos bandos y Orion demostrando su increíble poder, los derrotaba a todos.

Contra todo pronostico, Orion logró derrotar a todos y ambas tribus no tuvieron mas remedio que renunciar a la guerra y concertar la paz. Pese a ello algunos lo celebraron y vitorearon a Orion.

Orión quería crean un símbolo de poder y de la unión de ambas tribus y así lo hizo. Fundó el Imperio Celeste.

Al principio el reino era pequeño. Pero a medida que los años pasaban y que ambas tribus ya amigas comenzaran a tener descendientes, la ciudad fue creciendo.

Aunque los ponis celestes poseían magia muy superior a la actual que podía hacer las cosas más fáciles, Orion les enseñó a no depender de la magia para todo. Querían que observaran su entorno, aprender de él. Lograr utilizarlo en su favor. Gracias a ello lograron grandes avances en medicina como en la metalurgia, sembrado..etc...iniciando así la alta tecnología en su raza en futuro.

Orion estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. La gente lo consideraron su rey y su salvador. Aquello lo enorgullecía.

Pasaron los milenios y Orion desapareció sin dejar ni rastro y nadie supo nunca que fue de él. Tras varios siglos, comenzó a surgir un ciclo que siempre acabaría repitiendo una y otra vez. Cada mil años nacía un pony celeste completamente blanco, como lo fue Orión en el día que nació. Cuando este alcanzaba cierta edad, como todos los potros celestes se introducía en una crisálida sufriendo su transformación. Pero aparte de las alas, al nuevo potro le salía también un cuerno haciéndolo por tanto un alicornio.

La gente lo consideró esto como una especie de señal, pero no divina ya que la población celeste no creía en dioses considerándolo una total perdida de tiempo creer esas cosas. A partir de ahí, cada mil años en que nacía un nuevo pony celeste alicornio, el anterior se ocuparía de su educación para convertirlo en un buen gobernante y guiara al Imperio Celeste por el buen camino. Así hasta que naciera otro en mil años.

Pasaron los milenios y el que fue en principio un pequeño reino, fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un enorme imperio resplandeciente. Lleno de ponis celestes donde todos vivían cómodamente, aportando lo mejor de si mismos para hacer el imperio el mas grande que había existido nunca. Las academias de magia como de ciencias y tecnología, investigaban nuevas formas de magia y tecnología y aplicarlas de forma unidas para hacer el imperio un lugar mejor.

Los ponis celestes aunque no poseían cuerno como los unicornio, podían utilizar magia. Solo tenían que concentrarse con la mente para realizar hechizos o manipular objetos. Con entrenamiento se podía emplear magia en diversas partes del cuerpo.

La tecnología tampoco tenía secretos para ellos. Investigando sin parar para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor.

Aunque eran una raza muy avanzada y muy adelantada para su época, respetaban a las otras razas inferiores no tan evolucionadas, ya que consideraban que algún día estas evolucionarían en especies inteligentes. Aunque el imperio podría ayudar en eso, preferían dejar que cada raza siguiera su camino por si misma, ellos solo intervendrían si lo considerasen necesario. Había una cosa que los ponis celestes nunca llegaron a comprender de las demás razas inferiores. Su obsesión por los dioses. Ellos no comprendía la necesidad de estos de rezar a seres irreales. Podían pasarse días, meses o incluso años esperando respuesta divina y no recibir contestación y aun siguen con ello. Los celestes nunca comprendieron esas raras costumbres y creencias sobre los dioses.

Desgraciadamente no todo fue brillante para el imperio. Un día surgió una nueva magia. Una magia muy peligrosa que traería muchos problemas en el futuro. Una magia conocida como la magia de sangre. Un tipo de magia que como su nombre indica, necesitaba sangre para realizar la mayoría de los hechizos que precisaban sangre, tanto propia como ajena.

No se sabe con exactitud como surgió esta magia. Al principio lo practicaban muchos y podía usarse para proteger y curar, incluso para resucitar a los que han muerto recientemente para salvarles la vida, tardar mas solo harían resucitarlo como muerto viviente. Mas adelante se descubrió un peligro mayor de la magia de sangre.

La magia de sangre podía convocar poderosos demonios. Demonios de un poder que hacen parecer a los de épocas futuras prácticamente inferiores. Los demonios que fueron convocados causaron masacres horribles y muchos ponis celestes e incluso otras razas morían por estas bestias y el ejercito del imperio tuvo que intervenir. Las cosas iban a peor cuando los magos de sangre realizaban sacrificios vivos para sus rituales cuando necesitaban mayores cantidades de sangre.

Después de ver los peligros de la magia de sangre. El emperador de aquel entonces, ilegalizo su practica haciendo que estuviera prácticamente prohibida su practica. Desgraciadamente no todos estaban dispuestos a renunciar a tal magia por lo que el emperador tuvo que crear equipos especiales para dar caza a estos magos renegados y destruir sus libros con información con la magia de sangre.

Después de esa parte oscura sobre la magia de sangre, todo parecía normalizarse aunque aun quedaban quien practicaban magia de sangre a escondidas, por fortuna su número era menor.

Poco a poco a través de los milenios, el Imperio Celeste se fue expandiendo y otras ciudades se iba formando alrededor del mundo. Pero una preocupación se formaba en ahora emperatriz actual. Si la población crecía tanto, en el planeta ya no quedaría sitio y los recursos escasearían. Por eso se llevo siglos investigando una forma de evitarlo y lo encontró. Las zonas de vació.

Las zonas de vacío serían mundos artificiales creados por la tecnología del imperio. Permitiendo crear mundos para poder enviar gente en problemas de espacio y formaran sus propias ciudades. Zonas donde crear fabricas o generadores de energía según la necesidad. También se crearon zonas biosferas para almacenar ejemplares de plantas y animales en caso de una extinción masiva en el planeta, poder poblarlo de nuevo.

Pese a todo. Todo tiene algún momento de oscuridad en el Imperio Celeste. Y todo comenzó cerca de terminar el reinado del último emperador vigente Etheriun.

Aquí comienza la historia de como el Imperio Celeste comenzó con su caída.

Era un resplandeciente día en el Imperio Celeste. Sus habitantes iban a sus quehaceres diarios caminando, volando o utilizando los modernos transportes públicos como los trenes magnéticos. Sus habitantes vivían felices gracias a la buena guía de su actual emperador el rey Etheriun.

En el majestuoso castillo dorado el imperio, en una habitación estaba una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje dorado, crin plateadas y ojos azul cielo, alas de luz. Cutie mark de una aureola dorada con unas alas resplandecientes cubriendo alrededor de esta. Estaba tumbada en un sofá leyendo un libro que sostenía con su magia. En ese momento entró otra yegua alicornio. Esta era de pelaje verde oscuro y crin negra. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un ojo de dragón amarillo con unas alas de dragón alrededor del ojo, alas de luz. Esta al ver a la yegua tumbada la saludo alegremente.

Yegua: Hola Artemisa ¿Como estás?

Preguntó la yegua. La llamada Artemisa dejó de leer su libro y mirando a esta con una sonrisa la respondió.

Artemisa: Estupendamente ¿Y tu Lunarian?

Lunarian: Igual que tu amiga.

Y ambas se rieron.

Lunarian: Bueno..¿Como te van con esos ponis primitivos de las tierras en que te has establecido, después de que dejaras de ser emperatriz del imperio?

Artemisa: Bueno. Trato de que las tres razas ponis terrestres, unicornios y pegasos se lleven bien. Pero no es fácil.

Lunarian: Es increíble que esas tres razas no se lleven bien solo por diferencias funestas como el cuerno, las alas o la ausencia de ambas cosas.

Artemisa: Desde luego. Me va a costar que dejen de lado sus diferencias. De momento me han tomado estos como una especie de deidad pony o algo así.

Lunarian: Uf...Igual que a mi. Nunca comprenderé a esas razas primitivas su obsesión por creer en seres irreales como dioses.

Artemisa: Si. Yo tampoco. Es como si para ellos fuera necesario creer en alguna deidad para ser felices.

Dijo seriamente la yegua. Luego miró a Lunarian y la dijo.

Artemisa: Bueno ¿Y tu amiga? ¿Como te va con los dragones?

Lunarian: Uf...Imagínate...Esos enormes reptiles de enorme fuerza y poder, pero con el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante. Sin duda tienen un carácter muy volátil y se alteran por todo, especialmente los dragones violetas de ojos verdes.

Artemisa: Ya veo que son de cuidado.

Lunarian: Ya lo creo. Mucho me temo que tardarán siglos en evolucionar, y aun así seguirán siendo verdaderamente salvajes. Tuve que tumbar a un enorme dragón que estaba poniéndose verdaderamente pesado allí. Tuve que demostrar quien mandaba por ahí, tras darle tres o cuatro golpes. Empiezo a dudar que algún día acaben convirtiéndose en una raza inteligente.

Decía con pesar la yegua. Artemisa trató de animarla.

Artemisa: Animo amiga. Piensa que algún día, todas las razas primitivas se volverán como nosotros. Seres con capacidad de raciocinio e inteligencia.

Lunarian: Ojala tengas razón.

¿?: Hola señoritas. Me alegro de volver a verlas.

Dijo entrando por la habitación un alicornio celeste de pelaje gris. Crin y cola amarillo con detalles blancos al igual que una bien formada barba. Alas de luz y cutie mark de un satélite espacial. Las yeguas le saludaron alegremente.

Artemisa: Hola emperador Etheriun.

Lunarian: ¿Como le va a nuestro actual emperador?

Etheriun: Bien. Especialmente porque muy pronto dentro de unos años podré jubilarme y disfrutar de la vida.

Bromeó el alicornio haciendo reír a las alicornios.

Lunarian: Jajajaja...Viejo chivo...Aun no ha nacido un nuevo alicornio...Y ya piensas en la jubilación.

Etheriun: Bueno ¿Y que esperabas? Ya casi se han cumplido mil años desde que fui nombrado emperador. Ya el próximo debería estar por nacer ya. Cuando lo eduque para que se convierta en el próximo emperador y me sustituya, a disfrutar de la vida. Ha hacer surf en las playas, a disfrutar del atardecer. A disfrutar de ver hermosas yeguas en bikini.

Bromeaba el alicornio haciendo reír aun mas a las alicornios.

Artemisa: Jijiji...Si...La verdad es que te mereces ya un descanso. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hiciste por el imperio y el mundo.

Lunarian: Si. El imperio progreso mucho gracias a ti.

Etheriun: ¿Que voy a decir? El imperio está para el progreso.

Decía el emperador tumbándose en el sofá junto con las yeguas.

Etheriun: Cuando tenga mi casa de playa, espero que vengáis a visitarme. Será un placer veros allí llevando hermosos bikinis y correteando por la playa.

Lunarian: Lo tendremos en cuenta.

Artemisa: Jajajaja...Ya veremos viejo verde...

Y los tres se rieron. En ese momento un guardia celeste entró. Uno que portaba una armadura dorada de diseño futurista. El guardia habló.

Guardia: Mi emperador. Tenemos noticias.

Etheriun: ¿Cual guardia?

Guardia: Ha nacido un nuevo pony celeste alicornio.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al trío de alicornios.

Etheriun: Ya iba siendo hora ¿Donde está?

Guardia: Está...

Mas tarde. El emperador viajó en una nave de alta velocidad cuyo rumbo lo llevó hasta una granja muy lejos del imperio. La nave aterrizó donde el emperador y varios soldados bajaron de dicha nave. Estos fueron recibidos por un pony granjero celeste. Este era de pelaje naranja y crin roja con azul. Alas de luz y cutie mark de una azada. Portando un sombrero y traje de granjero. Este se inclinó haciendo una reverencia al emperador.

Granjero: Mi emperador. Sea bienvenido a mi humilde granja.

Etheriun: Gracias ¿Donde está el pequeño?

Granjero: Esta en mi casa siendo cuidado por mi esposa. Por favor. Si quiere seguirme.

El emperador junto con dos guardias, siguió al humilde granjero. El emperador pudo observar sus grandes campos llenas de hortalizas varias. Sin duda tenía una gran variedad permitiéndole vender casi de todo. Cuando llegaron a la casa. El granjero abrió la puerta y se anunció.

Granjero: Cariño. Estoy en casa. Y tenemos visita importante.

Se anunció su marido. Su mujer. Una yegua celeste de pelaje color cobre. Crines violetas, cutie mark de unas agujas de coser y alas de luz, portando un traje de granjera. Estaba sentada en una mecedora tejiendo al lado de una cuna, hasta que notó la presencia de su marido como la del emperador, al cual se sorprendió al ver a este último y levantándose rápidamente le hizo una reverencia al emperador.

Mujer del granjero: Mi emperador. Que honor que estéis aquí en nuestra casa.

Etheriun: Levántate buena mujer. No es necesario que hagáis eso. Vine a ver al nuevo retoño que tenéis.

Decía el emperador con una amplia sonrisa.

Mujer del granjero: Por supuesto mi emperador. Esta ahora durmiendo en la cuna nuestro pequeño.

Dijo la yegua amablemente acercándose a un lado del a cuna. El emperador se acercó al pie de dicha cuna y la yegua apartó las mantas revelando a un pequeño bebe potrillo de apenas unos días. Era completamente blanco. El emperador lo observó por un rato y comentó.

Etheriun: Completamente blanco. Sin duda será un alicornio en el futuro.

Granjero: Cuando mi mujer dio a luz a un potro completamente blanco. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Por eso informé de sus cualidades cuanto antes.

Etheriun: Hicisteis bien. Tenéis un hermoso potrillo ustedes dos.

Dijo sonriendo el emperador mirando al matrimonio.

Mujer del granjero: Muchas gracias mi emperador.

Granjero: Se agradece sus palabras.

Etheriun: Y díganme ¿Como se llama este bonito potro?

Preguntó el emperador por el nombre del pequeño. El granjero con orgullo dijo.

Granjero: Al principio nos costó mucho decidirnos por el nombre. Pero al final encontramos uno que creemos que es perfecto para nuestro hijo.

Despues de unos instantes, el granjero le dijo al emperador con orgullo.

Granjero: Su nombre es...Absalon...

 **Nota autor: Bueno. Así comienza mi nuevo fanfic. Hasta que por fin pude empezar. A diferencia de mi fanfic principal, este no tengo capítulos preparados de antemano. Por lo que no seguiré una pauta fija en cuestión de subir los capítulos. Al principio trataré de subir tantos como pueda. Aunque en ocasiones puede que lo interrumpa cuando lo considere necesario en caso de que deba esperar un episodio en concreto para poder seguir subiendo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Cronica 2

Han pasado ocho años desde que nació el joven Absalon. Años que el joven potro pasó con sus padres en la granja. El pequeño era bastante travieso y juguetón y un orgullo para sus padres por lo que será en el futuro. Finalmente llegó el emperador Etheriun para buscar a Absalon. Al principio hubo algunos problemas con ello.

Absalon: Yo no quiero irme con el.

Dijo con mucha pena el potro que se escondía detrás de su madre. Sus padres trataron de animarlo.

Madre de Absalon: Vamos hijo. Solo irás con el por un tiempo.

Padre de Absalon: Luego volverás con nosotros.

Absalon: Pero...Pero...

El pequeño potro estaba muy apegado a sus padres y no quería dejarles ni aunque fuera por unas horas. El emperador sonriendo se acercó al pequeño, al cual este se escondía mas detrás de su madre, el emperador le habló de forma tranquilizadora.

Etheriun: Tranquilo Absalon. No te pasará nada malo. Solo irás conmigo al imperio para tu educación como futuro emperador. Créeme. En el fondo te divertirás y conocerás gente nueva.

Decía el emperador con una calida sonrisa llena de confianza. El joven potro salió un poco de detrás de su madre y le preguntó.

Absalon: ¿En serio?

Etheriun: Por supuesto que si pequeño. Ya verás. Te va a encantar el imperio.

Absalon: Bueno...Si usted lo dice...

Dijo el pequeño aun no muy seguro de irse o no.

Padre de Absalon: Animo hijo. Créeme. No cualquiera puede ir al Imperio Celeste así como así.

Madre de Absalon: Muy lejos para ir a pie. Créeme. Es una oportunidad que no lo tiene cualquiera.

Absalon: ¿En serio?

Preguntó el potro. El pequeño vivió toda su vida en la granja y tener que dejar su hogar para irse con un desconocido, en cierto modo lo preocupaba al mismo tiempo que lo asustaba.

Etheriun: Puedes traerte lo que quieres contigo Absalon. Solo será unas horas al día y luego volverás con tus padres. Tienes mi palabra de emperador.

Absalon: Bueno...Si usted lo dice...

Dijo el pequeño algo mas seguro. Mas tarde Absalon se llevaba un atillo con un pequeño oso de peluche dentro de dicho atillo. Iba subiendo a la nave con el emperador, pero antes se giró hacia sus padres al cual estos con una sonrisa le despedían con el casco y este les devolvió la despedida. Finalmente se subió a la nave y tras cerrar la compuerta, la nave despegó rumbo al Imperio Celeste. Los padres de Absalon veían partir la nave y no podía evitar sentirse orgullosos de su hijo.

Padre de Absalon: Ahí va nuestro hijo.

Dijo el padre rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su esposa.

Madre de Absalon: Al cual algún día será un gran emperador.

Respondió su madre apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

La nave sobrevolaba el cielo azul. El emperador estaba sentado en un trono para el, mientras Absalon emocionado, miraba por las ventanas de la nave todo lo que su vista alcanzaba, subiéndose a los asientos de pasajeros para poder ver mejor. La tierra donde el vivía a vista de pájaro. Ciudades que nunca antes había visto. Montañas y ríos. Poblados y ciudades enteras. Las razas primitivas que vivían en pequeños poblados. Todo era muy nuevo para él.

Absalon: Increíble...

Decía el pequeño potro disfrutando de las vistas. El emperador sonreía al ver lo emocionado que estaba el joven potro. Después de unos minutos de viajes, gracias a los modernos motores de la nave, estos llegaron al imperio. La nave aterrizó cerca del castillo dorado. Cuando el emperador y el potro bajaron, fueron recibidos por varios soldados. El joven Absalon estaba asombrado ante la grandiosa ciudad, pero nada comparable ante el magnifico castillo dorado que era de una belleza incomparable.

Absalon: ¿Aquí es donde estudiare señor emperador?

Decía el joven potro asombrado al ver el castillo. El emperador pasando su brazo rodeando los hombros del joven potro le dijo con una sonrisa.

Etheriun: Por supuesto pequeño. Aquí darás tus primeros pasos como futuro emperador.

El emperador le dio un pequeño tour al joven potro para que conociera el lugar. Lo llevó a los barracones donde veían a los soldados entrenarse en el uso de los fusiles de asalto o en el manejo de vehículos tanto terrestres como aéreos. Por la cocina donde trabajaban los cocineros preparando la comida. Los laboratorios donde los científicos estudiaban nuevas formas de hacer el imperio y el modo de vida de los celestes mejor. Las salas del estudio de la magia celeste. La sala del trono, donde el emperador permitió al joven potro sentarse en el trono para ver que tal le sentaba. La biblioteca. También le llevó a hacia un gran puerta sellada.

Absalon: ¿Que hay detrás de esa puerta señor emperador?

Etheriun: Eso mi joven pupilo, es donde guardamos los artefactos ancestrales.

Absalon: ¿Artefactos ancestrales?

Etheriun: Objetos de gran poder. Costaron mucho crearlas y solo se usan en caso de emergencia o de extrema necesidad. Te enseñaría su interior, pero por precaución no se permite su entrada al menos que sea necesario. Y ahora vámonos.

Dijo el emperador haciendo que ambos siguieran su camino. Sin dejar de caminar, Absalon miró la puerta donde estaban los artefactos ancestrales. Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a una pequeña sala con un pupitre, una pizarra y una mesa de profesor.

Etheriun: Bien Absalon. Aquí es donde tendremos tus clases como futuro emperador. Y ahora siéntate. Tenemos un largo día por delante.

Absalon se sentó en el pupitre y el emperador comenzó con la clase. Este le enseñaba los fundamentos básicos de ser un futuro emperador, pero no antes de enseñarle cosas como matemáticas, lengua y otras asignaturas. Durante varias horas , el emperador le enseñaba todo lo que sabía al joven emperador. Parando para comer donde el potro comía junto con el emperador, disfrutando de diversas delicias. Tras tomar un descanso, reanudaron las clases. Finalmente se acababa la clase.

Etheriun: Bueno. Eso ha sido todo ¿Que te pareció la clase?

Absalon: Me pareció fantástico. Nunca pensé que se necesitara tanto para ser un emperador.

Decía emocionado el potro. El emperador se echó a reír.

Etheriun: Jajajaja...Me alegro de que te guste. Porque mañana te espera mucho mas.

Dijo el emperador mientras le alborotaba la crin al potro, haciendo reír a este.

Etheriun: Pero antes de irnos. Quiero enseñarte algo.

El potro siguió al emperador hasta llegar al balcón que había en la sala del trono. Ahí se podía ver casi todo el imperio. Absalon se quedó impresionado por las vistas. El emperador notando eso, sonrió y le dijo.

Etheriun: Mira Absalon. Todo esto es el imperio. Aquí yo gobierno como las ciudades que se fundaron a lo largo de los milenios.

Absalon: Es increíble.

Decía el potro admirando la enorme ciudad por donde estaban ambos.

Etheriun: Y algún día Absalon. Tu gobernaras este imperio. Todo esto será tuyo algún día.

Absalon: ¿En serio?

Etheriun: Así es.

El emperador sacó un cetro, con una esfera terminada en la parte superior, con un especie de diamante dentro de la dicha esfera.

Absalon: ¿Y eso?

Etheriun: Es el Cetro Celestial. Un artefacto de gran poder. Gracias a ello puedes hacer cosas extraordinarias.

Absalon: ¿Como cuales?

Etheriun: Bueno. Es un poco difícil de explicar. En cierto modo, el centro tiene conciencia propia y te guía en lo que tienes que hacer. Normalmente su poder solo obedece a una alicornio celeste tipo alas de luz.

Absalon: ¿Y lo que no lo son?

Etheriun: Entonces el cetro no funciona correctamente y puede tener efectos indeseables. Algún día si te conviertes en un alicornio celeste de alas de luz, quizás puedas hacer cosas asombrosas con dicho centro.

Absalon: Genial.

Finalmente ambos se subieron a la nave de transporte donde vinieron antes, y regresaron a la granja, donde los padres del potro lo recibieron con suma alegría.

Padre de Absalon: Gracias por traer a nuestro hijo.

Etheriun: No es nada.

Padre de Absalon: ¿Como le fue allí en sus estudios mi emperador?

Etheriun: El chico tiene cualidades. Sin duda aprende muy rápido.

Padre de Absalon: Si. Nuestro hijo tiene una mente muy despierta.

Etheriun: Si. Mañana volveré a buscarlo.

Padre de Absalon: Muy bien mi emperador.

El emperador se despidió y se marchó. Absalon estaba verdaderamente emocionada en su primer día, cosa que sus padres pudieron notar en él y alegrarse por su hijo. Cuando terminaron la cena, el joven Absalon se fue a su cuarto a dormir, pensando en lo que había pasado en el día de hoy.

Absalon: Algún día...Emperador...¿Podré con algo así? ¿Con algo tan grande?

Comentaba el joven potro antes de irse a dormir.

Durante mucho tiempo, el joven potro durante todos los días, salvo los fines de semana. El joven Absalon iba al imperio para ser educado por el emperador. El emperador le enseñaba cada vez mas cosas y con el tiempo el dominio de la magia. Absalon aun era joven por lo que le costaba un poco usar su magia. También le enseñaba en el arte del combate para que pudiese luchar y defenderse. El joven potro demostraba tener talento innato para todo, aprendiendo mucho mas rápido de lo que el emperador esperaba.

Etheriun: Valla con el muchachuelo...Sin duda progresa muy deprisa. Mas de lo esperado.

Comentaba el emperador sentado en una silla en un balcón, junto a él había otro alicornio celeste de aspecto fornido y musculoso, pelaje rojo oscuro y crin marrón. Ojos rojos. Alas de luz y cutie mark de una hacha y una cabeza de todo visto de frente. Portaba un traje de pieles artificiales. Respondía al nombre de Tauro.

Tauro: Ya veo que el joven futuro emperador promete.

Etheriun: Ya lo creo. Sin duda puede acabar siendo el mejor de nuestra era. Por cierto ¿Como te va en las tierras de los minotauros?

Tauro: De momento bien. Están aprendiendo a crear herramientas por si mismos. Ayudaría, pero como ya sabes no conviene alterar en su progreso natural.

Etheriun: Por lo que tengo entendido, son algo brutos esos minotauros.

Tauro: ¿Algo solo? Brutos del todo. Parece que solo piensan que todo se hace por la fuerza y si quieren algo, lo consiguen de forma brutal. Sin duda la inteligencia tardará en desarrollarse en ellos. Pero el problema no está solo en eso.

Etheriun: ¿Que quieres decir?

Tauro: Han aparecido magos de sangre por ahí. Por lo visto secuestran minotauro para sus rituales sangrientos.

Etheriun: Malditos magos de sangre. Desde que esa maldita magia apareció, solo causan problemas. Si al menos supiera como surgió exactamente.

Dijo molesto el emperador al enterarse de la noticia de los magos de sangre.

Tauro: Lamentarse no sirve de nada. Habrá que ocuparse de ellos cuanto antes.

Dijo seriamente el alicornio.

Etheriun: Bien. Te proporcionaré un grupo de tropas que puedan ocuparse de ellos. Solo espero que podamos detenerlos cuanto antes.

Tauro: Si. Eso espero.

Días después. El emperador estaba con Absalon enseñando conceptos básicos sobre magia celeste, hasta que un soldado entró en la sala.

Soldado: Mi emperador. Lamento interrumpiros en la clase de vuestro alumno. Pero traigo noticias.

Etheriun: ¿Cual soldado?

Soldado: Después de días de búsqueda. Tauro junto con las tropas, lograron encontrar el escondite de los magos de sangre y detenerlos a todos.

Dijo el soldado. El emperador embozo una sonrisa la oírlo.

Etheriun: Eso sin duda es una gran noticia.

Soldado: Precisamente los están trayendo hacia aquí en una nave prisión para ser juzgados. También requisamos todas las cosas que estos tenían.

Etheriun: Fabuloso. Sin duda les hemos dado un buen golpe a esos magos de sangre.

Una hora mas tarde. El emperador junto con Absalon que estaba con el y varios soldados. Veía la nave prisión aterrizando cerca del palacio. Cuando la nave aterrizó, la compuerta se abrió. Por ella salieron varios soldados escoltando a magos de sangre encadenados. Los magos llevaban túnicas rojas como las sangre con capuchas. Absalon miraba con curiosidad a aquellos magos mientras pasaban cerca de ellos. El emperador con gesto serio le dijo.

Etheriun: Mira bien sus rostros Absalon. Esos son los rostros del mal.

Dijo el emperador. Absalon miraba los rostros de aquellos magos de sangre. Para el potro, solo eran ponis normales pero en ese momento ocurrió algo extraño. Uno de los magos de sangre se detuvo y miró al joven Absalon, su mirada era fría y carente de emoción. El potro algo nervioso y asustado retrocedió. El mago de sangre rió perversamente hasta que uno de los soldados le llamó la atención y le empujó para que siguiera caminando. Absalon estaba algo asustado por lo que había pasado.

Absalon: (¿Que...que ha pasado...? ¿Por que sentí tanto miedo al verle los ojos a ese pony?).

Preguntaba el joven potro sin comprender lo que le había pasado. Los soldados siguieron su camino llevando a los magos de sangre. El emperador los siguió dejando solo al potro. Absalon se fijó que había un libro en el suelo, justo donde el mago de sangre se paró y le miró a los ojos a este. Aquello lo extraño porque estaba casi seguro de que aquel libro no estaba antes y si estuviera durante la caminata, algún soldado lo habría visto y recogido. El potro se acercó al libro y leyó la portada. Era un libro sobre magia de sangre.

Absalon: Magia de sangre.

Etheriun: Absalon ¿Vienes...?

Le llamó la atención el emperador. El potro nervioso guardó el libro en su alforja y fue hacia el emperador.

Etheriun: Absalon. Me temo que vamos a dejar las clases por hoy. Ahora mismo voy a estar muy ocupado con esos magos.

Absalon: Si mi emperador. Lo comprendo.

Durante el camino de vuelta, todo estaba muy silencioso. El emperador estaba muy serio y Absalon estaba sentado en un asiento al lado del emperador. Así hasta que Absalon rompió el silencio.

Absalon: Mi emperador...

El emperador miró al potro y le respondió.

Etheriun: ¿Si Absalon?

Absalon: Esto...Tengo algo que decirle.

Etheriun: ¿Si? ¿Cual?

Absalon abrió la boca pero en ese momento algo lo detuvo. Quería decirle al emperador lo del libro, pero por alguna extraña razón no le salían las palabras, como si una misteriosa fuerza le impidiese hablar. Al final le dijo.

Absalon: No...No es nada emperador...

Etheriun: Bien Absalon.

Dijo el emperador. Durante el resto del camino estaban ambos en silencio. Absalon no comprendía por que razón no le habló al emperador sobre el libro ¿Acaso algo se lo impedía o era el mismo? Eso es algo que quizás nunca lleguaría a saber.

Finalmente Absalon llegó a casa y después de cenar se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Pasó una hora y Absalon no podía reconciliar el sueño. En su mente pasaba lo que había ocurrido antes con los magos de sangre. Cuando aquel mago de sangre le miro. Cuando encontró el libro. Cuando quiso hablarle al emperador del libro que encontró pero no pudo. Al final su vista se centró en su alforja donde había guardado el libro. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que lo llamaba. Finalmente Absalon se bajó de la cama, se acercó a su alforja y sacó el libro de magia de sangre. El joven potro miraba su portada al cual era roja como la sangre y tenía un símbolo extraño parecido a una serpiente negra envuelta en forma del símbolo del infinito y mordiéndose su propia cola. El joven potro pasaba su casco por la portada. Tenía curiosidad por el libro y su contenido.

Absalon: No creo que pase nada por echar un leve vistazo ¿Verdad?

Se decía así mismo el potro aunque una parte de él no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Lentamente abrió el libro por la primera página pero en ese momento algo ocurrió. Una gran luz roja surgió del libro que envolvía su cuarto y una energía roja salía del libro dividiéndose en dos rayos introduciéndose en los ojos de Absalon, Cuando todo terminó, Absalon cerró el libro rápidamente estando este asustado.

Absalon: ¿Que...que ha pasado?

Absalon no sabía que había ocurrido. Guardó rápidamente el libro en su alforja y se metió en la cama a dormir, esperando que no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Dicen que la vida de una persona puede cambiar en un instante. Absalon no lo sabía entonces, no es seguro si era por el mago de sangre, o por el libro. Pero aquel día, su vida cambiaría para siempre.


	3. Cronica 3

Pasaron varias semanas desde que Absalon tuvo aquella experiencia con aquel libro de magia de sangre. Hasta ahora lo mantuvo oculto y no volvió a abrirlo. Pese a no volver a mirar el libro, en cierto modo, Absalon sentía que el daño estaba ya hecho. El potro podía sentir que algo en su interior había cambiado. Algo que no podría librarse fácilmente.

Absalon seguía con sus clases con el emperador Etheriun pero ahora era algo distinto. El emperador notó a Absalon algo mas distante. Aun atento y haciendo su trabajo, pero pese a ello, ya no parecía tan alegre como antes. Tenía un carácter serio, incluso en ocasiones se ponía de mal humor sin razón aparente. Durante la clase el emperador le preguntó.

Etheriun: Absalon ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto...extraño.

Absalon: Estoy bien mi emperador.

Respondía el potro sin mirarle mientras tomaba apuntes.

Etheriun: ¿Estas seguro? Últimamente no pareces el mismo.

Absalon: No se preocupe mi emperador. Estoy bien.

Pese a la respuesta del potro, el emperador no parecía convencido.

Etheriun: ¿Seguro? Absalon. Si tienes algún problema. Puedes cont...

Absalon (alzando la voz): He dicho que estoy bien maldita sea...

Gritó el potro al final mirando al emperador sorprendiendo a este, ya que hasta ahora el potro jamás le había alzado la voz. Cuando el potro se dio cuenta de ello, trató de disculparse.

Absalon: Lo...Lo siento emperador...No se que me ha pasado...

Se disculpó el potro. El emperador le perdonó la falta.

Etheriun: No te preocupes Absalon. Supongo que todos tenemos días malos.

Dijo el emperador mientras acariciaba la cabeza del potro. Este le agradeció el gesto.

Absalon: Gracias mi emperador.

Tras terminar la clase. El emperador junto con Absalon, volvían a casa del potro en su nave como siempre. Absalon estaba muy serio. Ya no sonreía emocionado como antes. Era como si las cosas pasaran delante de él pero sin importarle demasiado. El emperador notaba que su alumno estaba cambiando. Quería considerarlo el hecho de que estaba creciendo, pero algo le decía que era algo mas.

Etheriun: (¿Que te está ocurriendo Absalon? Ya no sonríes como antes).

Pensaba el emperador para si, mientras veía al potro mirando por la ventana sin emoción alguna. Finalmente el potro llegó a casa y tras cenar, se fue a dormir. Al menos esa era la idea, pero el potro no podía dormir.

Absalon: (¿Que me pasa? Últimamente me siento raro. Siento como algo dentro de mi hubiese cambiado. Pero...¿Por que?).

Pensaba el joven potro tumbado en la cama. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó una voz.

¿?: Quizás yo te pueda ayudarte en eso...

Absalon se sobresaltó del a cama al oír una extraña voz femenina.

Absalon: ¿Quien...quien dijo eso?

¿?: Jejejeje...Estoy mas cerca de lo que crees. Mira bien...

El potro miró por todos lados hasta que encontró el origen de la voz. En su alforja veía una extraña luz roja. Se acercó y tras abrir su alforja y sacar nada menos que el libro de magia de sangre, ahí siguió oyendo la voz.

¿?: Bienvenido Absalon. Estuve esperando a alguien prometedor que me encontrara.

Absalon: ¿Eres tu el que me hablaba? ¿Un libro?

Libro: Así es. Jejejeje...

Absalon se sorprendió al ver que el libro le hablaba.

Absalon: Pero...¿Que eres exactamente tu?

Libro: Soy una magia muy antigua. Bueno. En mi mundo. En el tuyo quizás no tanto.

Absalon: No te entiendo.

Libro: Verás. Puede que esto te sorprenda un poco. Pero la magia de sangre no es originaria de este mundo.

Absalon: ¿Como? ¿Quieres decir que eres de otro mundo?

Libro: Así es. La magia de sangre proviene de un mundo lleno de magia. Pero esa magia está bastante limitada.

Absalon: ¿Que quieres decir con limitada?

Libro: En nuestro mundo de origen. Existen criaturas mágicas que pueden usar la magia. Pero son temidos por ello y los magos son llevados a lugares conocidos como círculos.

Absalon: ¿Por que son temidos los magos?

Libro: Temen su poder y porque consideran un imán para los demonios para ser poseídos por estos. Por eso los tienen ahí encerrados. Para enseñarles a usar su magia y que resistan la posesión demoníaca, aunque no siempre es fácil. Lo peor es que si consideran a los magos peligrosos, existe una cosa llamada orden de anulación donde se mandan guerreros especializados en luchar contra la magia para matarlos a todos, incluso a niños.

Absalon: ¿Que? ¿Como pueden hacer esas cosas tan horribles esos...esos...? Ahora que lo pienso. No has dicho que raza son.

Libro: La raza dominante en ese mundo son los humanos. Aunque también habitan elfos, enanos y similares. Pero no nos desviemos del tema.

Absalon: De todos modos ¿De donde viene la magia de sangre?

Libro: De nuestro mundo por supuesto. Nuestra magia es muy antigua. Casi tanto como el tiempo. Antes se practicaba normalmente, pero la gente comenzó a temerla cuando se descubrió que podían convocar demonios y debilitar el velo.

Absalon: ¿El velo?

Preguntó confundido el potro.

Libro: Olvídate de eso ahora. Ahora sería muy complicado explicártelo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que en nuestro mundo, los magos están condenados a estar en los círculos y los que no están con ellos se les conocen como apostatas y son perseguidos para llevarlos a los círculos o matarlos en caso de que estos sean peligrosos. Pero ahora lo que importa. Lo importante es que no dejes destruir toda la magia de sangre que hay en este mundo.

Absalon: Pero. La magia de sangre es malvada. Causan daño a la gente.

Libro: Cuando la magia de sangre llegó a este mundo y los ponis celestes lo encontraron, cierto es, que usaron dicha magia sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero tu puedes demostrar que la magia de sangre no es tan mala como parece. Incluso que puede ser beneficiosa para el imperio.

Absalon: ¿Como?

Libro: Simplemente lee mis páginas y aprende sobre la magia de sangre. Demuestra a todos que nuestra magia no es tan maligna como todos piensan y que puede ser usada para hacer el bien.

Absalon: ¿Estas segura?

Libro: Por supuesto.

Absalon tenía sus dudas. No sabía si creerla. Pero si la magia de sangre no era tan mala como aparentaba, quizás podría cambiar las cosas. El joven potro comenzó a leer las primeras páginas. Si el libro tuviera rostro, estaría riéndose perversamente.

Libro: Y así comienza una nueva era para la magia de sangre. Una donde no hay círculos donde regulen a los magos ni malditos templarios para detenerlos jujuju*.

 *** Para que os hagáis a la idea. Hago referencia al videojuego Dragon Age.**

Los días siguientes. Absalon había aprendido varios hechizos de la magia de sangre. Pero procuraba mantener en secreto sus conocimientos por recomendación del libro. Absalon comenzaba a cambiar con el tiempo. Parecía que se volvía menos bueno y mas perverso. El emperador Etheriun lo notó pero lo consideró cosas de la edad.

Un día Absalon andaban por las calles del imperio con permiso del emperador. Su sonrisa lucía ligeramente perversa. Cuando se paró, notó algo en su pierna. Este miró abajo y vio a un cachorro muy pequeño lamiendo su casco. Este lo miró molesto.

Absalon: Me está manchando el casco.

Decía molesto el alicornio dando la vuelta y dando una fuerte patada al cachorro que lo mando volando. Cuando tocó el suelo, el cachorro asustado salió corriendo mientras gemía de dolor. Luego pasó por un callejón hasta que se topó con tres ponis celestes, dos de ellos con alas de luz y el tercero de murciélago. Los tres eran fornidos y tenían un aspecto intimídante. Uno de ellos jugueteaba con un cuchillo. Miraron al potro con cierto interés. Absalon pasaba entre ellos hasta que uno de ellos, el que llevaba el cuchillo le cortó el paso.

Celeste: Espera un momento chico. Nos gustaría hablar contigo.

Decía el celeste del cuchillo con una sonrisa perversa. Absalon notó que los otros dos celestes le cortaron también el paso por atrás impidiendo que pudiese retroceder.

Absalon: ¿Que queréis de mi?

Preguntó Absalon mostrándose indiferente ante los tres individuos. El del cuchillo le dijo.

Celeste: Jejejeje...Muy simple. Sabemos que eres el futuro emperador y el protegido de Etheriun. Por lo que seguro que pagará una buena fortuna por tu rescate.

Decía el celeste del cuchillo apuntándole a la cara de este con dicho cuchillo.

Celeste: Así que se un buen chico y ven con nosotros. Al menos que quieras que rajemos esa bonita piel blanca que tienes.

Absalon sonrió perversamente para sorpresa del celeste del cuchillo. Este sin decir nada, elevó lentamente su brazo y lo puso cerca del cuchillo para extrañeza de este que no comprendía lo que hacía el potro. Absalon se hizo un gran corte con el cuchillo del celeste para sorpresa de este. Aquello los extraño ¿Por que aquel potro se cortaría intencionadamente el brazo? La sangre del potro en el momento que tocó el suelo comenzó a brillar.

En los callejones, se oyeron horribles gritos de horror y suplicas como de dolor que no pasaron desapercibidos para la gente que caminaba por las calles y estos asustados llamaron a los guardias. Cuando estos llegaron, vieron un espectáculo verdaderamente horrible.

Los cuerpos de los tres celestes estaban tendidos en el suelo completamente resecos, como si les hubiesen extraído todo el agua o algo por el estilo. Solo que en vez de agua les extrajeron la sangre. Sangre que estaba esparcida por todas partes pero siguiendo un patrón determinado en el suelo y las paredes. Los guardias comprobaron los cuerpos para confirmar que estaban verdaderamente muertos de forma horrible. Unos de los guardias comentó.

Guardia: No hay duda posible...Esto es magia de sangre...Hay que avisar al emperador sobre esto cuanto antes.

Dijo uno de los guardias. Sin que estos se dieran cuenta, desde una esquina estaba Absalon observando a través de un espejo que llevaba en su casco la escena. En cierto modo, le satisfacía lo que había hecho.

Una vez en su casa por la noche. Absalon estaba con el libro.

Libro: Bien hecho joven Absalon...Tus primera victimas ha sufrido de lo lindo...

Absalon: Si...Lo hicieron...

Respondió Absalon con una sonrisa.

Libro: Pronto demostraras la grandeza de la magia de sangre. Y tu serás el cabecilla de todo eso.

Absalon: Si. La magia de sangre viene bien para matar criminales...Limpiaré el imperio y todos sus territorios de cualquier criminal. Su sangre corrupta cubrirán el suelo.

Libro: Jejejeje...Así se habla...Sin duda serás un gran emperador algún día...

Absalon: Si...Lo seré...Traeré la grandeza al imperio...Y destruiré a todos aquellos que traten de dañarlo...

Dijo el emperador con una sonrisa siniestra.

El incidente con los tres ponis celestes muertos no fue el único. Durante días, se encontraron más y mas cadáveres de ponis celestes. Lo único que tenían en común es que eran criminales o quienes habían realizado robo o similares. Todos murieron de horrible forma con la magia de sangre. La guardia buscaba al responsable pero nunca lo encontraron y el emperador Etheriun estaba ya preocupado. En su imperio había uno o varios magos de sangre matando a ponis celestes. Aunque las víctimas era criminales, ni siquiera ellos merecían esas muertes tan horribles. Ninguno sospechaba que era Absalon el responsable de aquellas muertes.

Absalon sentía que con cada muerte se hacía mas fuerte y poderoso, y todo gracias a la magia de sangre, ofrecida por el libro. Antiguamente Absalon no estaba seguro de ello, pero cuando el libro introdujo su magia en el potro, todas sus dudas se desvanecieron. Jamás se había sentido tan seguro de si mismo como hasta ahora.

Pasaron dos años desde entonces y las muertes de criminales continuaron. Por desgracia seguían sin encontrar al autor de aquellas muertes. Al principio eran solo criminales, pero con el tiempo la lista de muertes se le sumaron ponis comunes que simplemente realizaron crímenes menores como robo o hurto de comida. La gente estaba asustada por las muertes que ocurrían en el imperio. El emperador estaba cada vez mas preocupado por las muertes que aunque sean criminales la mayoría. Todos ellos murieron a causa de la magia de sangre. Lo peor de todo es que todo esto a estado ocurriendo durante estos dos largos años y ni siquiera sabían quien era el responsable de ello.

Pese a ello, no le impedía seguir instruyendo al joven Absalon al cual ya contaba con 10 años. Ambos estaban en los campos de entrenamiento practicando con la espada. Obviamente ambos con armas de entrenamiento que no hieren a nadie. Absalon lanzaba tajos con la espada mientras el emperador los bloqueaba.

Etheriun: Muy bien Absalon. Sigue así...Lo haces muy bien...

Comentaba el emperador satisfecho con la gran destreza del potro con la espada. Absalon seguía atacando hasta que en un momento, se detuvo.

Etheriun: ¿Que ocurre Absalon?

Absalon: Me...Me siento...raro...

Etheriun: Ah...ya veo...Está comenzado...

Dijo el emperador. El potro confundido preguntó.

Absalon: ¿Comenzando que?

Etheriun: Tu metamorfosis...

Antes de que el potro pudiese preguntar nada. Fue envuelto por una sustancia negra que lo rodeo por completo hasta convertirse en una crisálida. Absalon al principio se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego se calmo ya que el emperador le habló hace tiempo sobre la metamorfosis de los ponis celestes cuando llegan a cierta edad.

Dentro. Absalon sentía que su cuerpo iba cambiando. Una intensa energía surgía de su interior.

Fuera. El emperador observaba la crisálida, hasta que esta comenzó abrirse hasta romperse en pedazos en una oleada de magia roja oscura que surgía de ella.

Aquel día...Absalon sufrió su mas importante cambio, que le marcaría para siempre.

 **Nota autor: A ver si os lo explico y lo entendéis porque me parece que algunos no habéis entendido el concepto. Como expliqué antes. Cada mil años nace un nuevo pony celeste completamente blanco dando a entender que será un alicornio y por tanto el futuro nuevo emperador. Por lo que el emperador anterior lo adiestra para cuando esté listo cuando sea el momento de su coronación.**

 **Los antiguos emperadores al ser alicornios, pueden vivir eternamente jóvenes así que cuando su mandato termina, estos pueden quedarse en el imperio o como consejeros, buscarse un trabajo o salir a ver mundo. En otras palabras que pueden hacer lo que quieran a partir de ahora. Pueden tener descendencia con otros alicornios si y puede que el nuevo retoño sea el nuevo emperador por si, aunque no es costumbre entre los alicornio celestes tener descendencia por el hecho de lo de cada mil años nace uno ya que son muy tradicionalistas.**

 **A ver si con esto se aclara de una vez las dudas.**


	4. Crónica 4

El emperador Etherium observaba como la crisálida donde estaba metido Absalon se abrió. Cuando pudo ver su aspecto se impresionó ante lo que vio.

Absalon ahora era una alicornio de pelaje completamente negro salvo en las patas que tenían tono gris. Crin y cola larga roja como la sangre. Ojos de dragón amarillos. Alas de dragón. Su cutie mark era un hacha enorme envuelto en llamas. Absalon se observó a si mismo y se sentía satisfecho con el cambio que había tenido.

Absalon: Valla...Me gusta mi nuevo aspecto...Me siento increíblemente fuerte.

Comentaba el joven potro alicornio. El emperador miró asombrado la metamorfosis de Absalon. El esperaba que fuera un alicornio de alas de luz y no uno de alas de dragón. Normalmente la metamorfosis que sufría un pony celeste era según sus decisiones y camino que este tomaba, considerando que cuando tiene alas de luz sería bueno y si son alas de dragón sería malvado, pero al contrario de lo que mucha gente cree, en realidad aquello era algo superficial y no influía en el concepto del bien y el mal del individuo. Cosa que el emperador sabía ya que hubo emperadores anteriores con alas de dragón pero que fueron excelentes gobernantes.

Etherium: Absalon...Tu...Tuviste tu metamorfosis...

Comentó el emperador. Absalon prestando atención al emperador le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Absalon: Si. Y he de decir, que me gusta el cambio. Sin duda me encanta sentir este poder.

Aquel día, una enorme preocupación le invadió al emperador. Preocupado de que Absalon fuera por el mal camino. Este trataba de orientarlo por el buen camino. Durante un largo tiempo, Absalon tuvo que entrenarse para superar su debilidad. Un alicornio celeste de alas de luz obtiene mayor fuerza de las emociones positivas de la gente, mientras un alicornio celeste de alas de dragón se alimenta de las emociones negativas. Absalon tuvo que entrenarse mucho para superar aquella debilidad y mantener su fuerza base. Sobraba decir que cuando sus padres vieron a su hijo con su nuevo aspecto, se sintieron algo intimidados.

Con el tiempo, Absalon fue aprendiendo sobre tecnología, demostrando tener gran capacidad para construir cosas tecnológicas. Un día, logró construir su primera cosa. Un robot que tenía un aspecto bastante simple. Un robot del tamaño de un potro de doce años, de metal gris. Con brazos largos y fino terminados en tenazas de tres falanges. En vez de piernas tenía unas orugas para poder moverse. Un único ojo rojo en una cabeza alargada. Absalon una vez que lo terminó, lo activó.

Robot: ¿Que me ordena amo?

Preguntó el robot activo. Absalon satisfecho con su primera creación dijo.

Absalon: Bien. Funciona. Ahora me servirás a mi.

Robot: Si mi amo.

Absalon: Hay que buscarte un buen nombre...veamos...¿Como podría llamarte..?

El emperador paso su casco bajo el mentón mientras pensaba, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió un nombre perfecto.

Absalon: Ya lo tengo...Te llamaras...

Despues de un breve silencio, finalmente dijo.

Absalon: Shockdown...

Dijo finalmente el príncipe heredero del imperio.

El robot que construyó Absalon resultó ser bastante útil. Ayudaba a Absalon en sus estudios como en tareas varias y con el paso del tiempo lo iba actualizando haciéndolo mas y mas eficiente. Sobraba decir que el robot era enormemente leal a Absalon.

Un día. Absalon estaba caminando por el imperio junto con el robot. Pasó por unos callejones hasta que oyó una conversación entre dos ponis.

Pony: Entonces...¿Será mañana?

Pony2: Así es...En la arena donde los gladiadores lucharan a muerte. Yo pienso apostar por Boulaf.

Pony: Yo también. Dicen que ese minotauro es pura fuerza bruta pero nada de cerebro, pero que hasta ahora nunca ha perdido un combate.

Pony2: Cierto. Pero tendremos que ir con cuidado. Ya sabes que el sitio es secreto y nadie debe saberlo. Si el emperador y la guardia lo descubren y nosotros estamos ahí, estamos apañados.

Pony: No te preocupes. Hay red de túneles bajo el imperio conectado con las alcantarillas. Todos los que van a la arena pasan por ahí para no ser vistos por la guardia.

Pony2: Bien. Mañana nos reuniremos aquí.

Pony: Por supuesto.

Ambos ponis se marcharon sin percatarse de que Absalon lo había oído todo.

Absalon: La arena...Luchas a muerte...Me gusta como suena eso...

Dijo el joven príncipe con una cruenta sonrisa. Shockdown le pregunto.

Shockdown: ¿Seguro que es buena idea asistir a un lugar así? Da la impresión de que es un lugar donde se realizan actividades ilegales.

Absalon: Si. Y eso lo hace mas interesante.

A la mañana siguiente. Absalon siguió a los dos ponis de antes hasta llevarles a un callejón oculto al cual, estos activaron un mecanismo oculto donde se abrió una puerta secreta. Absalon solo tuvo que hace lo mismo y cuando entró vio que había una red de túneles bajo la ciudad.

El alicornio llevando una capa cubriéndole el cuerpo para que no le reconozcan, siguió a los ponis de antes hasta llegar a lo que parecía una estación de trenes magnéticos clandestina. Absalon solo tuvo que subirse a uno de los trenes y rápidamente después de unos minutos en que esta se puso en marcha, llegara a su destino. Un enorme coliseo bajo tierra oculto de la vigilancias de la guardia del imperio. Todo el mundo entraba por la puerta de entrada. Una vez dentro, Absalon se apartó de la gente y se coló por el conducto de ventilación. Una vez dentro, el alicornio andaba por el conductor explorando el interior. En ese momento oyó unas voces y a través de una rendija pudo ver que había unos ponis vigilantes y unas jaulas con diversos animales y razas primitivos. como ponis de otras razas, cebras, grifos, dragones etc. Los vigilantes usaban látigos para tener bajo control a los primitivos en especial a los mas salvajes como dragones y minotauros como grifos.

Absalon: Jejejeje...Esto resulta mas interesante de lo que esperaba.

Comentaba el alicornio mirando la zona con interés. Los vigilantes se marcharon de allí y el alicornio siguió por los conductos de ventilación. Durante su camino veía las distintas razas primitivas que estaban en la jaulas. Todos llevaban armaduras tipo gladiador. Obviamente no estaban armados, al menos que fueran para combatir en el coliseo.

Absalon: Esto se está poniendo interesante por momentos.

Comentaba el alicornio sin dejar se arrastraba por los conductos, pero en ese momento el suelo del conducto se hunde haciendo caer al suelo.

Absalon: Valla...Valla golpe...

Absalon miró que estaba en una especie de celda cuya puerta daba al exterior. En ese momento oyó un especie de gruñido detrás de él. Se giro y vio que era un grifo primitivo, musculoso y con una armadura de gladiador portando una espada serrada. El grifo miraba ferozmente al Absalon al cual este lo miró con una sonrisa perversa.

Absalon: Mira tu...Pareces interesante..jejejeje...

Se reía el alicornio mientras ponía un casco en una de sus patas y de ella comenzó a surgir una parte del hueso, Absalon con el casco cogió el extremo y comenzó a sacarlo hasta revelar una espada de hueso y luego convocó una armadura roja como la sangre (un hechizo de sangre le permite convertir sus huesos en armas). El alicornio se puso en posición de combate frente al grifo. Absalon sonriendo perversamente le dijo.

Absalon: Bien agilucho...Veamos lo que sabes hacer...

Le retó el alicornio y el grifo salvaje se lanzó hacia él.

 **Nota autor: Los que hayáis leído el Renacer de los Celestes, seguramente les sonara esta parte.**

En el coliseo donde miles de espectadores admiraban los sangrientos combates. El director de la arena. Un celeste de pelaje gris y de crin marrón. Alas de murciélago, con traje de etiqueta y sombrero hablaba desde un micrófono.

Director: Bienvenidos a otra lucha sin igual entre razas. Sin duda todos estáis teniendo un gran espectáculo.

Comentaba el director mientras unos celestes cargaban con un minotauro muerto hasta fuera de la arena para tirarlo contra un fosa común.

Director: Hoy tendremos un combate a muerte que será muy interesante para todos. Uno entre uno de nuestros gladiadores mas temibles que se ha conocido el Imperio. Boulaf el sanguinario...

Una puerta de la arena se abrió mostrando a un enorme minotauro rojo como la sangre. Dicho minotauro tenía una armadura de metal al estilo de los gladiadores romanos. En su brazo portaba una enorme hacha cubierta de sangre de combate anteriores. El minotauro tenía un aspecto primitivo pero feroz.

Director: Contra nada más y nada menos que contra...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese preciso instante, un grifo muerto cayó violentamente contra el suelo de la arena sorprendiendo a todo el mundo hasta el director.

Director: Ese...ese era el adversario de Boulaf pero...¿Que ha pasado?

Absalon: Jajajajaja...yo se que ha pasado...lo mate yo...

Todo el mundo miró en dirección de donde provenía la voz y vieron Absalon al cual todo el mundo lo reconoció al instante y comenzaron a asustarse.

Director: ¿Pri..príncipe Absalon?

Comentaba el director completamente sorprendido ante la aparición del joven Absalon. Todo el público estaba enormemente sorprendido por la aparición del príncipe del imperio en dicho lugar secreto solo conocido por la banda criminal y espectadores que recibían invitaciones secretas para evitar a la guardia.

Director: ¿Que hace...aquí príncipe Absalon?...¿No me diga que ha traído a la guardia del imperio aquí para arrestarnos?

Preguntó con temor el director. Nada más decir eso el joven alicornio echó una enorme carcajada.

Absalon: Jajajajaja...Por supuesto que no estupido. Ni siquiera mi tutor el actual emperador sabe que estoy aquí ahora.

Director: ¿Entonces esta usted solo? ¿Por que ha venido aquí?

El joven principie miró al director con una sonrisa malvada y le dijo.

Absalon: Oí que aquí se celebraban combates contra enormes adversarios y he venido aquí para ponerme a prueba con ellos.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo en especial al director.

Director: Increíble. El mismísimo príncipe Absalon ha venido para retar a nuestro gladiador. Pues veamos como le va contra Boulaf.

Comentó el director con una sonrisa perversa. Absalon bajó hasta ponerse enfrente del minotauro.

Absalon: Bien criatura inferior. Diviérteme.

El enorme minotauro soltó un rugido y cargó su hacha contra el joven y confiado Absalon.

Absalon: Eso...veamos si vales la pena...

Comentaba el joven Absalon con una sonrisa perversa. El minotauro cargó su hacha contra él pero este lo esquivó con gran velocidad haciendo que fallara su ataque y golpeara el suelo.

Absalon: Jajajaja...Fallastes estupido...

El alicornio lanzó su ataque con su espada causando un corte en la cara del minotauro al cual este retrocedió adolorido por el corte. El príncipe comenzó a reírse de forma burlona.

Absalon: Jajajaja...apenas un corte de nada y ya gritas de dolor...que penoso...

El minotauro furioso volvió a cargar su hacha contra Absalon pero este bloqueó el ataque con su espada provocando una honda de choque alrededor. El furioso minotauro trataba de aplastar al joven alicornio pero este lograba mantenerse en el sitio. Acto seguido Absalon empujó al minotauro hacia atrás haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Absalon avanzó velozmente hacia él y le lanzo varios tajos por todo el cuerpo al minotauro haciéndole rugir de dolor. No contentó con eso, atravesó con su espada el brazo izquierdo del minotauro y luego la pata derecha. El minotauro cayó de rodillas sobre su piernas sana mientras el suelo estaba manchado de sangre. El minotauro trató de levantarse pero Absalon con su magia le cogío del cuello y lo elevó del suelo.

Absalon: Penoso.

Lo dejo caer de rodillas y el emperador preparó su espada y le atravesó el estomago al minotauro. De un rápido movimiento realizó un corte en vertical hacia arriba partiendo a la mitad la parte superior del minotauro. Dicho gladiador cayo muerto al suelo cubierto de sangre.

Absalon: Jejejeje...muy fácil...

Un intenso silencio había en la arena para luego ser sustituido por gritos y vítores por el joven príncipe.

Director: Increíble. El joven príncipe ha derrotado a una de las criaturas mas temibles de nuestra arena de batalla. Un gran aplauso para este joven guerrero.

A Absalon le encantaba eso. Recibir la ovación de la gente. En cierto modo, le satisfacía.

Absalon: Sin duda esto me va a encantar.

Aquella vez no fue la última vez que Absalon venía a la arena. Absalon siempre que tenía tiempo libre iba a dicho sitio para luchar contra los mas sanguinarios guerreros o animales salvajes que le ofrecía el director de la arena.

Director: Absalon contra Garra Carmesí...

Absalon se enfrentaba a un fiero grifo con armadura de metal cubierta de sangre como las garras. Al final del combate el grifo esta alzado en el cielo, con una enorme estaca de sangre creada por Absalon atravesándole la espalda.

Director: Absalon contra Toro Salvaje...

El combate terminó con el minotauro alzando desde sus cuatro extremidades al cielo mediante estacas de sangre y Absalon con su espada de hueso, le hacía un gran corte en el estomago haciendo brotar la sangre cubriéndole la cara, al cual este lo recibía con gusto.

Director: Absalon contra Colmillo Sangriento...

Un enorme dragón de al menos 10 metros estaba partido por la mitad en el suelo con Absalon delante de dicho dragón muerto, armado con una gran espada enorme de metal cubierta de sangre, al cual este lo manejaba con suma facilidad.

Victoria tras victoria, Absalon se ganaba la ovación del público y no solo eso. Absalon sentía que su fuerza tanto física como mágica se hacían mas y mas fuertes con cada combate. Aquello lo satisfacía al ver que cada vez era mas poderoso. Absalon procuraba ocultar esta actividad ante el emperador Etheriun, aunque no que no pudo ocultar es su gran aumento de fuera y poder al cual el emperador pudo notarlo durante los entrenamientos de Absalon haciendo cada vez mas difícil seguirle el ritmo y sintiendo que estaba cada vez mas cerca de superarle a este. Pasaron ya tres años desde entonces.

Un día. Absalon fue como siempre a la arena para volver a luchar. Esta vez el directo tenía una cosa especial para él. El directo a través de su plataforma volante le habló al público.

Director: Yeguas y sementales. Una vez mas tenemos al imbatible Absalon con nosotros, listo para pelear de nuevo para gusto de ustedes.

Comentaba el directos mientras el público gritaba de emoción. Absalon que estaba en la arena sonreía maliciosamente al recibir la atención del público. El alicornio portaba una armadura roja como la sangre que le cubría el cuerpo y una enorme hacha de hueso.

Director: Esta vez el rival de Absalon será un enemigo feroz y despiadado. Una autentica bestia salvaje y letal. Por esa razón...

En ese momento una red láser rodeó la parte de la arena, dejando al público al otro lado de la arena y Absalon dentro.

Director: Debemos poner esta red láser para asegurarnos de que no haya heridos.

Dijo el director. Ahí continuo hablando.

Director: Esta vez el adversario de Absalon será...

Una gran compuerta se abrió y el director finalmente dijo.

Absalon: Nada mas y nasa menos que un fiero y letal dragón...pero no un dragón cualquiera...

Dijo el director al mismo tiempo que en la zona de las puertas, en la oscuridad aparecieron unos ojos verdes brillantes y acto seguido salió el dragón revelando su aspecto para sorpresa del público.

Director: Nada menos que un poderoso y letal dragón violeta de ojos verdes...La raza de dragón mas salvaje que existe en nuestro mundo...Al cual muy pocos que se han enfrentado a estas cosas sin las armas adecuadas, ha sobrevivido para contarlo.

El público humedeció al ver al enorme dragón violeta de ojos verdes. Tenía un tamaño descomunal haciendo que solo la cabeza tuviera por lo menos 10 veces más grande que el tamaño de Absalon. El enorme y violento dragón soltó un enorme y aterrador rugido que se pudo oír a gran distancia.

Director: Bien...Que comience el combate a muerte donde solo uno sobrevivirá...

Dijo el director fuera de la red láser. Absalon miró al enorme dragón al igual que este, al cual miró al alicornio con una mirada llena de furia. Absalon sonreía maliciosamente al ver al enorme dragón.

Absalon: Esto sin duda resulta interesante...

El enorme dragón se lanzó hacia Absalon abriendo sus fauces con intención de devorarlo, pero el alicornio logra esquivarlo y darle un golpe con su hacha pero sus escamas eran demasiado duras para atravesarlo. El dragón se movió violentamente y Absalon se alejó para evitar que lo diera. El dragón trató de golpearlo con sus garras mientras Absalon esquivaba como podía. Cuando pudo realizó un hechizo de sangre haciendo que su fuerza aumentara a consta de su propia fuerza vital y esta vez de unos golpes logra hacerle daño a la bestia y hacerla algunos heridas. Absalon utilizó otro hechizo de sangre para recuperar fuerza mediante la sangre perdida del enorme dragón.

El dragón furioso lanzó una enorme llamarada contra Absalon al cual este tuvo que usar una barrera para protegerse del ataque. El dragón lanzó un golpe de garra brutal contra la barrera de Absalon casi logrando romperla. El dragón volvió a intentar golpear haciendo que Absalon tuviera que tele transportarse para esquivar el ataque. Absalon apareció justo detrás del dragón y de un potente golpe cargando de magia, atravesó con su hacha la enorme espalda del dragón haciendo que rugiera de dolor. Absalon sin dudarlo bajaba al mismo tiempo que iba cortando la espalda del dragón haciéndole una enorme herida.

El dragón con un rápido movimiento de su cola logra golpear a Absalon y hacerlo estrellar contra una pared. Absalon salió de la pared y sonrió.

Absalon: Jejejeje...Esto ya me gusta mas...Después de enfrentarme a adversarios débiles, por fin encuentro un adversario de verdad.

Absalon se lanzó hacia el dragón y disparó un potente rayo que impactó de lleno en este en toda la cara. El público miraba impresionado el combate a muerte de Absalon contra el dragón al cual era prácticamente titánico. Absalon se enfrentaba sin miedo al gran dragón, de vez en cuando el dragón lograba golpearle y hacerle daño pero pese a ellos el alicornio seguía luchando. El dragón trataba de golpearle o morderle mientras Absalon lo esquivaba una y otra vez mientras lo atacaba con sus rayos. Absalon esquivó un ataque de garra y este se dirigió hacia la cara del dragón, cargando un puñal de magia oscura, le atravesó el ojo derecho al dragón haciendo que este rugiera de dolor al mismo tiempo que se quedó tuerto. El dragón furioso trató de morderlo pero Absalon lo esquivó y golpeó con su hacha el largo cuello del dragón atravesando parte de esta, como mucho unos centímetros. Absalon se alejó del dragón tomando cierta distancia.

Absalon: Bueno dragóncete. Ha sido divertido. Pero debo terminar con esto...

Decía el alicornio al mismo tiempo que se hacía un gran corte en el pecho con el hacha. La sangre comenzó brotar levemente de su pecho mientras Absalon realizaba otro hechizo sangriento. Del suelo surgieron infinidad de estacas sangrientas que se lanzaron hacia el dragón, atravesando todo su cuerpo mientras rugía de dolor al ser atravesado. Absalon formó un gran estaca sangrienta mayor que las demás y la lanzó contra el dragón atravesándole el corazón de la enorme bestia. La gran bestia herida, cayó al suelo sufriendo lentamente. El emperador se acercó a la enorme bestia al cual esta lo miraba sin ser capaz de moverse.

Absalon: Admito que me has obligado a emplearme a fondo. Pero es hora de terminar con esto.

Dijo el alicornio acercándose al cuello del dragón y levantando su hacha. Absalon concentró gran cantidad de energía mágica en dicha hacha para aumentar su fuerza. Finalmente de un tajo, decapitó a la enorme bestia matándola al instante.

Un gran silencio se formó en el coliseo. Silencio que fue roto con gritos y ovaciones hacia Absalon.

Director: Increíble yeguas y sementales. Una vez mas nuestro gran campeón Absalon logra una victoria aun cuando todo parecía estar en su contra.

Decía el director mientras el público gritaba emocionado mientras Absalon, con su magia alzaba la cabeza decapitada de la enorme bestia. En ese momento el brazalete comunicador de Absalon comenzó a pitar. Este pulsó un botón de dicho comunicador y dijo.

Absalon: ¿Que ocurre Shockdown?

Shockdown: Amo Absalon...Tiene que marcharse de allí...La guardia del emperador se dirigen hacia el coliseo. Con ellos van el emperador en persona.

Aquello sorprendió a Absalon. No se esperaba que las tropas imperiales encontraran el coliseo. El emperador sin mediar palabra, salió rápidamente por una de las puertas para sorpresa del público. Absalon no podía dejarse ver ni por las tropas ni mucho menos por el emperador o tendría serios problemas de verdad. Tenía que marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

Director: Pero...¿Que le ocurre a nuestro campeón...?

Preguntaba el director sin comprender porque de repente Absalon se marchó tan rápido. En ese momento unos focos iluminaron el lugar como el sonido de sirenas como de policía comenzaron a sonar. Una voz se oyó por todo lo alto.

Guardia: Aquí la guardia del Imperio Celeste. Están haciendo actividades ilegales. Entréguense sin oponer resistencia. El lugar esta completamente rodeado.

Decía un guardia del imperio hablando por el altavoz de una nave de color azul con unas sirenas. Varias naves de mayor tamaño se ponían encima de dicho coliseo mientras cuerdas descendían de ella y guardias del imperio armados, bajaban en perfecta coordinación hasta el suelo por dichas cuerdas. El público asustado por ser descubierta, trataron algunos de salir corriendo pero fueron reducidos por la guardia. El director trató de escapar por su plataforma voladora pero una nave la derriba haciendo que cayera al suelo y varios guardias lo inmovilizaran y lo esposaran.

Guardia: Señor director...Esta usted arrestado por organizar combates ilegales...Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra.

Decía uno de los guardias que lo arresto. Los guardias iban arrestando a todo el mundo. Algunos trataron de escapar por las salidas mas cercanas, pero como dijo antes el guardia, el coliseo estaba completamente rodeado. Absalon al cual todavía no había sido visto, planeaba su fuga.

Absalon: No puedo dejar que me vean. Sino el emperador sabrá a lo que me he estado dedicando.

Comentaba para si mismo el alicornio. Usando un hechizo de invisibilidad, logró colarse entre unos guardias que vigilaban una salida. Luego tuvo que prescindir de aquel hechizo al ver a unos guardias por los pasillos que usaban equipo anti magia para evitar que algún poni del público escapara con algún hechizo de invisibilidad. Absalon tuvo que medir sus movimientos para no ser descubierto. Cuando unos guardias pasaron de largo, el alicornio se metió por unos conductos de ventilación. Este iba arrastrando por dicho conducto hasta que finalmente logró salir sin que le vieran y fue hacia la estación. Su sorpresa fue ver que había varios guardias vigilando la estación de trenes.

Absalon: Maldita sea...Sin duda estos guardias trabajan bien...Han bloqueado todas las salidas...

Maldecía su suerte el emperador. Su comunicador se iluminó.

Absalon: ¿Que pasa Shockdown?

Shockdown: Mi amo...La guardia a bloqueado todas las salidas del coliseo.

Absalon: Eso ya lo he visto maldita sea...

Shockdown: De todos modos hay otra vía de escape...Cerca de usted hay unas grutas con que puede evitar a la guardia y pasar por ella, justo donde podrá tomar un tren de emergencia y escapar de allí.

Absalon: Me gusta ya mas eso. Voy para allá.

Haciendo caso al robot, se fue hacia dicha gruta ya antes mencionada. La gruta era algo larga y sin vigilancia alguna, o al menos eso pensaba.

Guardia: ¿Príncipe Absalon?

Dijo un guardia acompañado por varios mas que estaban en la gruta para horror de Absalon.

Guardia: Pero...¿Que hace aquí príncipe Absalon?

Preguntó el guardia que al igual que los otros, se sorprendió al ver al príncipe en dicho lugar.

Absalon: (Maldita sea. Me han visto. No tengo mas remedio. Tengo que deshacerme de ellos...)

El alicornio se acercó despacio hacia los guardias al cual no le perdían de vista. Se paró delante de ellos e iluminó su cuerno.

Absalon: Lo siento...Pero no puedo dejar testigos...

Dijo el alicornio lanzando de repente varias agujas de magia oscura contra los sorprendidos guardias, al cual no tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlos. Las agujas les atravesaron la garganta, el corazón e incluso la cabeza. Los guardias muertos cayeron al suelo y Absalon una vez libre, siguió caminando, hasta que oyó un gemido. Absalon vio que había un guardia herido pero vivo.

Absalon: Valla..Por lo visto me deje a uno...

Dijo el alicornio acercándose al guardia. Este mirando asustado al alicornio armado con su espada de hueso, le imploró.

Guardia: Por favor príncipe Absalon...No me mate...

Absalon: Lo siento amigo...jejejeje...Pero no puedo dejar testigos...

Guardia: Por favor...Tengo una mujer...y tres hijos...

Rogaba el guardia mientras se arrastraba, tratando de alejarse de Absalon. Este riéndose perversamente le respondió.

Absalon: Que pena...Tendrán que seguir adelante sin su padre...

Dijo el alicornio atravesando con su espada el corazón del guardia, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y finalmente cayera muerto al suelo. Absalon saco la espada y la volvió a introducir en su cuerpo. Una vez libres de testigos, el alicornio fue rápidamente corriendo hasta llegar al otro lado. Como dijo Shockdown, le permitió evitar a los guardias y llegar a la estación donde había un tren de emergencia. Absalon se subió a ella y lo puso en funcionamiento para escapar.

Absalon: Por fin fuera. Lastima del coliseo. Pero supongo que nada dura eternamente...jejejeje...

Se reía el alicornio oscuro finalmente sintiéndose a salvo.

Horas mas tarde. Absalon regresó al Imperio Celestes y se fue al castillo dorado. Por lo visto nadie notó su ausencia ni le hicieron preguntas. Absalon se sintió finalmente fuera de peligro.

Absalon: Esto estuvo cerca. Si descubren a lo que me dedicaba, podría tener problemas.

El alicornio se comunicó con su robot Shockdown.

Shockdown: ¿Si mi amo?

Absalon: Shockdown. Puede que tengamos compilaciones. Prepara lo que llevamos planeando desde hace tiempo.

Shockdown: Si amo...

Absalon cortó la comunicación y sonrió perversamente.

Absalon: Muy pronto, el imperio será todo mío. Cuando sea el momento...

Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa perversa.


	5. Cronica 5

"Ha veces queremos creer que no está pasando nada malo y que todo marcha bien...Hasta que ya es demasiado tarde para rectificar..."

Había pasado ya varios días desde que la guardia encontró el coliseo y arrestase a todo el mundo en especial al director. Al director fue condenado a cadena perpetua por combates ilegales y por esclavizar a razas inferiores para obligarlos a luchar. Junto a el también varios de los espectadores no tuvieron mejor suerte y la mayoría fueron encarcelados o multados con severas cantidades. Aquel día el coliseo fue cerrado prácticamente para siempre.

Absalon salio mejor librado ya que nadie le descubrió luchando en dicho lugar y eliminó a cualquier posible testigo en la guardia que pudiese acusarle ante el emperador. El problema era el director y los espectadores que asistieron durante bastante tiempo al coliseo cuando el comenzó a luchar por la gloria y el poder. Si alguno de ellos hablaba, Absalon estaría en problemas. Por lo que tuvo que acelerar el plan que tenía planeado hace tiempo junto con su robot Shockdown. El alicornio estaba en una sala privada para él solo sin que nadie le molestara, junto con su robot. El alicornio montaba algunas cosas con diversas herramientas y su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Absalon: Esto es preocupante Shockdown. Es cuestión de tiempo que alguno de esos idiotas hable de mi y el emperador sepa lo que estaba haciendo en mis tiempos libres.

Comentaba Absalon mientras terminaba de soldar un circuito de un componente electrónico.

Shockdown: Si amo Absalon.

Absalon: ¿Como va el proyecto? Todo el futuro depende de ello ahora.

Shockdown: Pronto estará terminado.

Absalon: Excelente...Muy pronto. Todo esto dejará de ser un problema...

Decía Absalon mientras ponía una sonrisa perversa.

Días después. El emperador Etheriun estaba sentado en su trono hasta que unos guardias entraron en la sala.

Guardia: Perdone que le molestemos majestad. Pero traemos información preocupante.

Decía el guardia. El emperador prestando atención al guardia le pregunta.

Etheriun: ¿Cual es esa información tan preocupante guardia?

Guardia: Vera emperador...interrogamos tanto al director del coliseo como a los arrestados y todos han coincidido que...

En ese momento fuera del castillo se oyó un fuerte "¿QUEEEE?" que se pudo oírse a gran distancia.

Etheriun: Que el príncipe Absalon venga aquí inmediatamente.

Guardia: Si mi emperador.

Dijo el guardia saliendo de la sala del trono. El emperador recostado en su trono tenía expresión de estar verdaderamente preocupado.

Etheriun: Por favor...Que no sea cierto lo que me acabó de enterar...

Mas tarde. Absalon atendió a la llamada del emperador y fue a la sala del trono.

Absalon: ¿Quería verme mi emperador?

Preguntó el alicornio, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado de lo que podría decirle el emperador. Etheriun sentado en su trono, miró seriamente a Absalon y le preguntó.

Etheriun: Dime Absalon ¿Por un casual no habrás estado luchando últimamente?

Preguntó el emperador a Absalon. Este le respondió afirmativamente.

Absalon: Así es emperador. Estuve luchando mucho últimamente.

Este respondió con una gran tranquilidad que en cierto modo sorprendió al emperador al mismo tiempo que le llenó de preocupación.

Etheriun: ¿Que? ¿En serio? Pero Absalon ¿Por que? ¿Eres consciente de lo que has estado haciendo?

Preguntaba sobresaltado el emperador al ver que Absalon confesaba con enorme tranquilidad. Absalon le respondió al emperador.

Absalon: No entiendo por que se sobresalta tanto. Si usted mismo me hace luchar contra usted y los guardias experimentados para que gane experiencia en combate. Así que, no entiendo por que se sorprende tanto que haya estado luchando.

Respondía Absalon haciéndose el tonto esperando que su plan de desviar la atención del emperador ante el verdadero problema pasase. Y para fortuna para él, funcionó.

Etheriun: (No me esperaba esa respuesta. Quizás estuve equivocado con él). No Absalon. Quería saber si has estado luchando en otro lugar que no fuera en el imperio y que no fuera ni conmigo ni con los soldados.

Absalon para disimular se puso meditabundo y mientras fingía que estaba pensando respondió.

Absalon: La verdad...Aparte de contra usted y sus soldados...No luche contra nadie mas...

Actuaba Absalon fingiendo no entender las preguntas el emperador. Este soltó un suspiro y le dijo.

Etheriun: Bien Absalon. Puedes irte.

Absalon: Gracias emperador.

Agradecía el alicornio y se marchó dejando solo al emperador.

Etheriun: Por favor...Que no sea cierto, porque de ser así...

Rogaba para si mismo el emperador esperando que lo que le contaron fuera mentira. Si lo dijeran tres o cuatro sería ya cuestionable. Pero que tanto el director como cientos de personas coincidiesen en lo de que Absalon luchaba en el coliseo, daba motivos para preocuparle.

Mientras el alicornio oscuro andaba, pensaba molesto en lo que había pasado.

Absalon: (Maldito viejo...por poco me descubre. Tengo que deshacerme de esos testigos antes de que sepa mas detalles...).

Días mas tarde. La prisión donde estaban el director del coliseo y los arrestados de aquel día, fue atacado por engendros creados por la magia de sangre. Golens de carne, demonios sangrientos, monstruos de pesadilla. Criaturas horribles que atacaron la prisión matando a todo el mundo sin distinción, guardias, prisioneros, todos fueron masacrados de forma horrible donde la mayoría fueron despedazados, arrancados sus extremidades, succionado la sangre hasta morir. Nadie sobrevivió a aquella masacre. Subido sobre una cordillera estaba Absalon en medio de un circulo de invocación de magia de sangre.

Absalon: Bien...Con esto debería eliminar cualquier posible testigo...

Sonreía con satisfación el alicornio oscuro y acto seguido se marchó. No pasó tiempo en cuando el emperador se enteró de que la prisión fue atacada por oleadas de monstruos creados por la magia de sangre. Aquello le hacía sembrar aun mas dudas. No sabía si fue atacado por magos de sangre para usar el sin fin de prisioneros para algún ritual sangriento, o el peor de los casos, fue el propio Absalon para eliminar cualquier testigo que lo pudiese acusar. Desgraciadamente no quedaba ningún testigo en la prisión para confirmarlo ya que todos fueron cruelmente asesinados tal como se mostraban en la fotos tomadas en el día que se envió un enorme contingente de tropas bien armadas para eliminar cualquier engendro que quedase. Sobre decir que los de la prisión fueron asesinados de las peores formas posibles. El emperador sentado en su trono estaba enormemente preocupado.

Etheriun: Tantas muertes...No puedo evitar pensar que algo malo está pasando...¿Y si Absalon es el responsable y lo de la prisión lo hizo para deshacerse de cualquier testigo que lo pudiese acusar...? No...No puedo pensar así de Absalon...pero...¿Y si fue así..? Maldita sea...No se que pensar...

En su laboratorio, Absalon y su robot Shockdown estaban trabajando en un especie de arco, ambos soldando diversas láminas en ella.

Absalon: Muy pronto estará esto terminado...

Shockdown: Si mi emperador...

Absalon: Ya casi está terminado esto.

Comentaba el alicornio soltando una última placa.

Shockdown: Si amo Absalon...

Absalon sonriendo perversamente mientras se quitaba la mascara de soldador dijo.

Absalon: Muy pronto, seré el emperador absoluto del imperio...Siempre que el plan funcione..jejejeje...Al cual funcionará con total seguridad...

Shockdown: Por supuesto...Amo Absalon...

Pasaron varios días y Absalon seguía con sus clases, aunque ahora Etheriun estaba mas pendiente de Absalon. Estaba preocupado de que este realmente hiciera algo malo de verdad. Una parte le decía que debería actuar de inmediato con el, y otra que le diera una oportunidad. No lograba decidirse en absoluto. Cuando las clases terminaron, el emperador se retiró a su cuarto. Cuando este estaba ojeando unos documentos, llamaron a la puerta.

Etheriun: Adelante...

Un guardia abrió la puerta y entró por ella.

Guardia: Majestad...Traigo noticias...

Dijo el guardia con algo de pesar.

Etheriun: ¿Que noticias son?

Preguntó el emperador. El guardia algo dudoso en contestar le dijo.

Guardia: Bueno..Verá...Los soldados han estado investigando el coliseo donde se realizaban las luchas ilegales.

Etheriun: ¿Y que habéis encontrado?

Guardia: Bien mi emperador...Al investigar, encontramos una sala de monitores con grabaciones de los combates.

Etheriun: Ya veo. No me sorprende...Ese maldito director seguramente le encantaba ver los combates a muerte entre razas.

Dijo el emperador con desprecio ante las antiguas acciones del director del coliseo. El guardia con algo de temor le dijo.

Guardia: Sobre eso...Me temo que hemos encontrado mas de lo que esperábamos...

Aquello dejó confundido al emperador.

Etheriun: ¿A que se refiere soldado?

Guardia: Creo que es mejor que lo vea por usted mismo...

Dijo el soldado pulsando unos botones de su brazalete y mostrando las imágenes de video. El emperador cuando vio su contenido, se sorprendió de lo que vio. Minutos mas tarde, el emperador le dijo al soldado.

Etheriun: Fuera...Déjame solo...

Guardia: Pero emperador...

Etheriun: Ya me has oído...Fuera...

El guardia obedeció y se marchó. Ahí el emperador se puso a reproducir las imágenes de video en un ordenador que tenía en su habitación. Una y otra vez las veía sin poder creerse ante lo que veía. En ellas aparecía Absalon luchando contra diversas razas, causando enormes matanzas al cual el alicornio parecía disfrutarlo. Lo peor vino cuando el emperador vio en dichos videos que Absalon estaba usando magia de sangre, la magia mas prohibida en su reino y territorios civilizados. El emperador pese a las veces que había visto los videos, se negaba a creerlo.

Etheriun: No...No puede ser verdad esto...Este vídeo tiene que ser falso...

Se decía a si mismo el emperador tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que lo que veía era completamente falso. Pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Finalmente el emperador se recostó en la cama con un gran gesto de decepción.

Etheriun: Oh...Por el gran Orion...Absalon...¿Que has hecho...?...¿En que me equivoque yo?

Se decía a si mismo el emperador al descubrir la dolorosa verdad de lo que hacía en secreto su pupilo. Ahora sabía la verdad. Los testigos decían la verdad y era obvio que fue Absalon quien mandó aquellos engendros invocados por la magia de sangre para matar a los testigos que pudiesen perjudicarlo.

Sin que el emperador lo supiera, en un cuadro que tenía en la pared, había una cámara oculta que lo veía todo por Shockdown y Absalon.

Shockdown: Amo Absalon...Me temo que tenemos problemas...

Decía el robot. Absalon siendo consciente de ello le respondió seriamente.

Absalon: Maldito viejo...Esto puede complicarlo todo. Tenemos que acelerar ahora el plan ahora que estamos a tiempo ¿Esta listo lo que llevamos construyendo?

Shockdown: Si amo Absalon...Todo está listo por fin...

Absalon sonrió pérfidamente al oír eso.

Absalon: Excelente...Entonces que comience el plan...

Días después. Artemisa mientras guiaba a unos ponis primitivos, recibió un comunicado importante a través de holo mensaje.

Artemisa: Del emperador Etheriun. Dice que me reúna con él en la sala del trono mañana al mediodía justo a esa hora. Que tiene algo importante que nos concierne a todos los alicornios celestes vivos ¿Que será?

Lunarian y Tauro recibieron el mismo mensaje como muchos otros. A la mañana siguiente. Todos los alicornios celestes que actualmente viven estaban reunidos en la sala del trono.

Artemisa: Oye Tauro...¿Sabes por que el emperador nos reunió aquí?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Tauro sin estar seguro la respondió.

Tauro: La verdad...No tengo ni idea...

Lunarian: Que raro que el emperador nos citara a todos los alicornios celestes a este hora. Fíjate...Apenas tenemos sitio aquí...

Comentaba Lunarian que tuvo que dejar de improviso lo de poner en orden a los dragones salvajes para poder venir. Minutos mas tarde, apareció el emperador Etheriun, al cual parecía sorprendido de ver a tantos alicornios celestes en la sala del trono.

Etheriun: ¿Que hacéis todos aquí? ¿Que os ha traído aquí?

Preguntaba el emperador al cual no parecía entender lo que pasaba. Los alicornio también parecían confundidos.

Tauro: ¿Como que por que hemos venido? Nos has convocado tu.

Etheriun: ¿Como?

El emperador parecía confundido por las palabras de Tauro. Lunarian lo secundo.

Lunarian: Es cierto...Tu nos mandaste este holo mensaje citándonos aquí a esta hora.

Dijo la yegua mostrando el holo mensaje al emperador. Este parecía sorprendido ante lo que veía.

Etheriun: Pero...Yo no mandé este mensaje a ninguno de vosotros.

Aquello dejó verdaderamente confundido a los presentes.

Artemisa: Pero...Si no lo mandaste tu...¿Quien lo ha hecho?

Absalon: Jejejeje...He sido yo...

Todos los presentes se giraron y vieron a Absalon apareciendo cerca del trono del emperador. Junto a él estaba su robot Shockdown. El emperador se adelantó a los presentes y le llamó la atención a este.

Etheriun: Absalon...¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Por que has convocado a todos ellos haciéndome pasar por mi?

Absalon: Jejejeje...Muy simple...Para mostraros mi gran creación...Shockdown por favor...

El robot obedecio y pulsó un botón y de repente delante de ellos se formó un especie de arco plateado y de ese arco se formó una extraña luz azul.

Absalon: Dejad que os muestre...Mi mayor creación del momento...Un portal que permite viajar entre dimensiones...

Lunarian: ¿Un portal hacia dimensiones?

Preguntó curiosa la yegua.

Absalon: Así es...Siempre ha existido la teoría que en el universo hay infinidad de dimensiones. Y hoy pienso demostrarlo aquí y ahora.

Etheriun: ¿Por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?

Se preguntaba para si mismo el emperador temiéndose lo peor. Absalon siguió hablando.

Absalon: Si...Y vosotros seréis los primeros en probarlo...Enhorabuena...Daréis un gran paso para la ponynidad...

Dijo Absalon riéndose perversamente, mientras sacaba unas extrañas garras metálicas que tenía en una carga en la espalda y estas se clavaron profundamente en el suelo al igual que Shockdown surgieron de sus orugas unos clavos que se introdujeron profundamente en el suelo. Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba. En ese momento Absalon pulsó un botón de su brazalete y en ese momento el portal comenzó a aspirar con enorme fuerza. Los alicornios comenzaron a ser succionados por el portal sin que estos pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Algunos se aferraba a lo que tenían a su alcance pero solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable. Algunos trataron de usar su magia para tele transportarse o para agarrarse a algo, pero era inutil. Durante varios minutos los alicornios eran absorvidos sin que estos pudiesen hacer nada para impedirlo.

Lunarian: No...No puedo resistir mas...

Decía Lunarian sujetándose a una columna pero al final no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a ser succionado por el portal. Tauro que estaba sujeto a otra columna logró agarrarla de un casco.

Tauro: Aguanta amiga...

Tauro poseyendo gran fuerza física, lograba sujetar sin problemas a la yegua, por desgracia la columna no pudo aguantar mas y se rompió haciendo que ambos alicornios fueran succionados por el portal.

Artemisa: Debí haberme esperado que esto fuera una trampa...

Decía la alicornio sujetándose al suelo pero al final fue succionada ella también. Solo faltaba Etheriun al cual hacía un gran esfuerzo para evitar ser arrastrado por el portal. Este miró a Absalon y le gritó.

Etheriun: Absalon...Para esto inmediatamente...

Absalon: Jejejeje...Creo que no...

Etheriun: Pero...¿Por que estás haciendo esto Absalon? Te eduque para que fueras un gran emperador...Te inculqué con los valores de la igualdad y respeto...¿Acaso no significan nada para ti...?

Absalon: Oh si Etheriun. Aun recuerdo esas palabras...Que al final resulta una cruel broma...

Etheriun: ¿Como?

Absalon: A mi solo me interesa el poder. Todo lo comprendí cuando aquel extraño libro de magia de sangre cayo al suelo cuando vi a los magos de sangre por primera vez. Gracias a ello por fin comprendí mi verdadera meta...Convertirme en emperador para gobernar este mundo...¿Por que debemos preocuparnos por esas especies inferiores? No son nada para nosotros...Su único fin es la de ser esclavos...Y seré el amo absoluto del mundo...

Decía Absalon con una cruel sonrisa. Etheriun no podía creerse lo que decía el que fue una vez su alumno.

Etheriun: No puedes estar hablando en serio...

Absalon: ¿Te parece que este bromeando? Todo este tiempo me he estado preparando para ser el mas poderoso emperador que existe. Y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir que logre, ni siquiera tu. Por eso cree este portal. Para enviarte a ti y a todos los demás alicornios celestes actualmente vivos, pera encerraros en una dimensión prisión donde pasareis toda la eternidad congelados en el tiempo.

Se jactaba Absalon riendose sin para. Aquello hizo que el emperador se enfureciera con quien una vez fue su alumno.

Etheriun: Maldita sea Absalon...Si lo hubiera sabido...Te habría dejado en ese maldita granja...No mereces ser emperador...

Gritaba molesto el alicornio, que empleando su magia en sus cascos, le dieron adherencia para poder avanzar hacia Absalon. Este viéndole las intenciones le dijo.

Absalon: De eso nada viejo...

Shockdown apuntó al emperador con el brazo y este se extendió hasta donde estaba este golpeándolo y hacer que fuera hacia el portal. Justo cuando parecía que iba a ser tragado por el portal. Este se sujetó a una parte de este.

Etheriun: Maldita sea Absalon...Puede que no haya logrado detenerte...pero algún día...Dentro de otros mil años...nacerá otro alicornio celeste...Y este te detendrá...

Absalon: jejejeje...Eso lo dudo...Porque cuando suceda...Pienso matarlo para asegurar mi reinado para toda la eternidad...

Se jactaba Absalon y en ese momento Etheriun es finalmente tragado por el portal. Cuando el último alicornio salvo Absalon fue tragado por el portal, este se apagó. Absalon dejó las garras y el robot desactivo las sujeciones. Absalon se sentó en el trono y con un gesto y sonrisa de satisfacción se dijo a si mismo.

Absalon: Ahora yo soy el nuevo emperador...Larga vida al emperador...


	6. Cronica 6

Absalon estaba en el trono del imperio. Finalmente su plan había funcionado. Se había desecho de su mentor el emperador anterior y de todos los alicornios celestes que habían actualmente. Podría haberse ocupado solamente del emperador, pero no podría arriesgarse de que algún alicornio celeste especialmente los mas antiguos y poderosos se enfrentasen a él y le derrotase. Ahora como el único alicornio celeste actual que existe, ahora era el emperador absoluto. Mientras los alicornios anteriores estén encerrados en la otra dimensión, el seguirá siendo el emperador. Salvo que alguien activase el portal de modo que los liberase, cosa poco probable que ocurriese.

Shockdown: Lo ha conseguido amo Absalon...Ahora es el emperador absoluto del imperio y nada ni nadie puede impedírselo ya.

Decía el robot sin expresar emoción alguna. Absalon sonriendo perversamente le dijo.

Absalon: Si...Pero aun queda una última cosa por hacer...¿Tienes los cuerpos...?

Shockdown: Si mi...mi emperador...

Dijo el robot acercándose detrás de una cortina que había en la pared y sacando de ella los cuerpos de varios magos de sangre muertos que estaban por ahí metidos. Absalon con su magia los esparció por el suelo al igual que manchas de sangre. Quería dar la impresión de que había habido una lucha en dicho lugar.

Absalon: Perfecto...Ahora la siguiente fase de mi plan...GUARDIAS...

Gritó Absalon con fuerza. Segundos después aparecieron varios guardias que al entrar se sorprendieron al ver a los magos de sangre muertos.

Guardia: Príncipe Absalon...¿Que ha ocurrido...?

Preguntó el guardia. Absalon haciéndose el inocente decía.

Absalon: Ha sido espantoso...De algún modo estos magos de sangre han logrado entrar en el palacio y tender una trampa al emperador y a los anteriores emperadores. Usando una extraña magia de sangre, los enviaron a todos a otra dimensión. Yo como vine mas tarde, pude salvarme y luego acabar con ellos.

Contaba el emperador. Obviamente mentira pero así parecería mas creíble su versión. Los guardias no se podía creer lo que había pasado.

Guardia: Que barbaridad...

Guardia2: Es horrible...Pobre emperador Etheriun...

Guardia3: ¿Que haremos ahora sin el emperador?

Absalon: Lo que hay que hacer.

Absalon se sentó en el trono y dijo.

Absalon: Tendré que ocupar el puesto de mi antecesor y mantener el imperio. No hay mas remedio.

Decía Absalon tratando de parecer de que se hacía responsable de todo. Los guardias tuvieron que darle la razón.

Guardia: Cierto...Como príncipe heredero...Usted sucede como nuevo emperador.

Absalon: Así es. Limpiad el sitio y luego avisad a las masas. Tengo que dar una noticia importante.

Guardia: Así se hara...Emperador...

Absalon sonrió para sus adentros cuando oyó que le llamaban emperador. Después de limpiar la sala del trono de los presuntos magos de sangre rebeldes. La población se reunió delante del castillo dorado donde Absalon se asomó por el gran balcón. Ahí dirigiéndose a la gente, comenzó a hablar.

Absalon: Habitantes del imperio. Os traigo noticias funestas para todos nosotros...

Dijo el nuevo emperador. Contando a la gente la versión de los hechos que les había contado antes a los guardias. Sobraba decir que la sorpresa, el miedo y la preocupación los dominaba.

Absalon: Pero no os preocupes...Yo Absalon. Nuevo emperador del imperio. Juro llevar al Imperio Celeste por lo mas alto. Podéis contar conmigo para hacer este reino bien grande...

En ese momento la gente comenzó a vitorearle y aclamar el nombre de Absalon. Este sonrió maliciosamente al oír como le llamaban emperador.

Aquel día las cosas han cambiado mucho en el imperio desde entonces. Absalon se entrenaba para ser mas poderoso. También mejoraba a su robot Shockdown para hacerlo mas eficiente y fuerte, haciéndole constantes actualizaciones. También creo nuevos programas de entrenamiento como centrar en la producción de armas y nuevas tecnologías. Absalon quería tener un poderoso ejercito. También tenía proyectos para crear nuevos vehículos de combate, incluyendo un proyecto para crear enormes andadores de combate, aunque tardarían años en conseguir algo así, por lo que el proyecto tendría que esperar.

Ya paso 10 años desde entonces y las cosas cambiaron aun mas. Absalon se había convertido en un dictador al cual gobernaba el imperio con casco de hierro. Shockdown también sufrió muchos cambios. Ahora tenía físico de un pony de tierra casi el doble de grande de metal gris, con una cabeza alargada con un gran ojo rojo en ella.

Su ejercito se hizo también poderoso incluyendo los nuevos soldados celestes armados con rifles de energía, como soldados de lanza cohetes. Los tanques escorpio y los cazas venon. La gente del imperio no estaba contento con ese método de gobierno, pero por desgracia no podían hacer nada. El ejercito de Absalon era muy fuerte, por no decir que hasta ahora Absalon ahora era mucho mas poderoso que antes, gracias a que se alimentaba del mal estar de la gente haciéndole mas fuerte. También reclutó en sus filas a los magos de sangre, permitiéndoles emplear sus artes, siempre que fueran bajo el mando del emperador. Tampoco es que el emperador les diera muchas opciones a estos.

 **Flashback.**

En una lugar subterráneo, estaban los magos de sangre realizando un ritual, hasta que una explosiones los desconcentraron. Unas granadas de humo cayeron a pies de estos entorpeciendo su vista. En ese momento entraron soldados celestes en dicho lugar al cual inmovilizaron a dichos magos. Con los magos inmovilizados y en el suelo, vieron como aparecía Absalon delante de ellos. El emperador miraba a los magos de sangre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Absalon: Mira que tenemos aquí. Magos de sangre...¿Sabéis acaso que la magia de sangre es ilegal su practica?

Decía Absalon mirando a los magos. Uno de ellos le dijo desafiante.

Mago de sangre: Da igual que nos mates...Siempre habrá mas magos de sangre.

Absalon: Jejejeje...Cierto. Debería mataros ahora. A no ser que escuchéis mi propuesta.

Aquello captó la atención de los magos.

Mago de Sangre: ¿Que propuesta?

Absalon complacido de que le escuche le dijo al mago de sangre, le respondió.

Absalon: Que os unáis a mi.

Aquello sorprendió a los magos de sangre.

Mago de sangre: ¿Como?

Absalon: Siempre que pongáis vuestra magia al servicio del imperio, os permitiré seguir practicando con ella. A cambio de que lo hagáis por el imperio y que no empleéis a ponis celestes del imperio como victimas. Para eso están las razas inferiores. Seres al cual nadie los echará de menos.

Mago de sangre: ¿Y si nos negamos a hacerlo?

Absalon: Entonces os mato aquí y ahora. Así de simple.

Respondió el emperador con una sonrisa perversa. Los magos de sangre se miraron los unos a los otros y luego de pensarlo por un momento, estos respondieron.

Mago de sangre: Aceptamos...

Absalon: Jejejeje...Excelente. Bienvenidos al imperio.

Y después de aquel día, los magos de sangre se unieron al imperio, dando mayor poder a este y Absalon pudo aprender mas sobre la magia de sangre.

El emperador se hacía cada vez mas poderoso y nadie se atrevía ha hacerle frente. Ciudadanos descontentos del imperio se quejaron e incluso algunos se revelaron, pero fueron rápidamente detenidos por las tropas imperiales o por el propio emperador. Un día decidió visitar a sus padres en la vieja granja donde se crió. Cuando llegó a la vieja casa, entró por la puerta y vio a sus padres dentro de ella, al cual este los saludo muy calurosamente.

Absalon: Hola papa. Hola mama. Vuestro hijo está en casa.

Sus padres se sobresaltaron al ver a su hijo de repente.

Padre de Absalon: Ah...Hola Absalon...

Madre de Absalon: ¿Que te trae por aquí hijo?

Preguntaron ambos padres que estaban antes sentados en unas mecedoras y se levantaron al ver a su hijo.

Absalon: Jejeje...¿Que problema hay que un hijo vea a sus padres?

Padre de Absalon: Ya ...Ya veo hijo...

Madre de Absalon: Si...Nos alegramos...de que vinieras a visitarnos...

Dijeron ambos progenitores, pero sus rostros no figuraban demasiada alegría precisamente. Absalon lo notó.

Absalon: ¿Algún problema?

Padre de Absalon: No hijo, no...Bueno...En realidad si hay algo...

Sus padres miraron seriamente a su hijo y su madre le preguntó.

Madre de Absalon: Absalon...¿Por que...?

Absalon: ¿Por que que?

Preguntó Absalon al no entender la pregunta.

Madre de Absalon: ¿Por que sometes al imperio a la dictadura? ¿Por que obligas a la gente a seguir normas tan duras? ¿Por que creas un ejercito que posee armas tan aterradoras?

Padre de Absalon: Eso no son los principios por lo que te guió el emperador anterior...y lo peor de todo...Has enrolado a los magos de sangre al ejercito...Los mayores enemigos del imperio y del mundo libre...

Absalon: Ah...eso...Eso era algo necesario...

Respondió Absalon y mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, siendo seguido por la mirada de sus padres este les comentaba.

Absalon: El imperio tiene que ser fuerte para responder a cualquier tipo de amenaza. Las normas están para evitar cualquier problema. Y los magos de sangre están para poner su magia al servicio del imperio. Todo para hacer grande al Imperio Celeste.

Padre de Absalon: ¿Todo por eso? ¿Por el bien del imperio o por el tuyo?

Absalon: ¿Como dices?

Madre de Absalon: Apenas te reconocemos hijo. Ya no te pareces en nada a aquel adorable potrillo que eras antes. Ahora solo pareces un ser hambriento de poder.

Padre de Absalon: Alguien que solo le importa su propio bienestar antes que en su gente. Ya ni siquiera pareces nuestro hijo. En su lugar solo una bestia sedienta de poder.

Dijeron ambos progenitores con gran dolor al decir aquella palabras pero llenas de verdad. Absalon soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Absalon: Lamento que penséis así. Pero es por el bien del imperio para hacerlo el mas grande...Ha sido un placer veros...Ahora me tengo que ir a dirigir el imperio..

Dijo el alicornio abandonando la casa por la puerta. La madre no pudo mas y abrazó a su marido para llorar por su hijo perdido, mientras este la consolaba.

Una vez fuera y a cierta distancia de la casa. Absalon concentró energía en su casco formando una pequeña esfera. Luego la lanzó al interior de la casa. Segundos después hubo una enorme explosión que hizo volar por los aires la casa entera, con sus padres dentro. Ahora solo quedaba los restos llameantes de la casa y Absalon al acercarse, el reflejo de las llamas en él le daban un aspecto demoniaco.

Absalon: Adiós papa y mama. Lamento que no compartierais mi ideología por un imperio mejor, pero no os preocupéis. Haré que el Imperio Celeste sea el mas grande que existe en el mundo.

Comentaba el emperador mientras su rostro figuraba una sonrisa siniestra que con el reflejo de las llamas, le daban un aspecto mas perturbador y terrorífica.

Han pasado ya 100 años desde aquel día. El imperio se volvió enormemente militar. Aunque las gentes de la ciudad seguían con sus actividades, estaban no demasiado tranquilos debido a la constante vigilancia de los soldados celestes. Absalon junto con Shockdown al cual ahora era un gran robot enorme parecido a un pony de tierra de metal morado con su característico ojo rojo, observaban ambos el imperio desde el balcón.

Absalon: Jejejeje...Todo el imperio bajo mis cascos. Sin duda magnifico...

Shockdown: Por desgracia...Algunas ciudades celestes que tenemos sobre el planeta, se niegan a reconocerle su dominio.

Absalon: Si...Leves problemas al cual ya solucionaremos de momento.

En ese momento un guardia apareció por detrás de ellos y tras hacer una reverencia dijo.

Guardia: Mi emperador...Ya terminamos lo que nos pidió.

Absalon: Excelente...

Sonrió complacido el emperador. El emperador y el robot siguieron al guardia hasta un cuarto oculto y a través de un ascensor camuflado, bajaron a varios metros bajo tierra a gran profundidad. Finalmente llegan a una amplia sala llena de ordenadores donde en medio de todo había una especie de súper ordenador con un gran pantalla. Absalon se acercó al gran monitor al cual este se encendió.

 **Nota autor: Vista en primera persona desde el monitor.**

Absalon y el robot se pusieron delante del ordenador mientras este ya activo, analizaba a Absalon y a Shockdown confirmando sus identidades. Absalon sonriendo de forma complacida decía.

Absalon: Bienvenido al imperio...Calibal...

Shockdown: Calibal...Forma de vida computerizada biológicamente aumentada...Con una poderosa inteligencia artificial...

Comentó el robot.

Absalon: Jejejeje...Es perfecto...Con Calibal podremos controlar el imperio a un nivel inimaginable...

Absalon pese a ser poderoso, no podía estar en todas partes aun con ayuda del ejercito. Por lo que necesitaba ayuda. Por eso ordenó construir una sala con la mas poderosa inteligencia artificial que fuera posible con la mas avanzada tecnología celeste. Gracias a ello, podría planificar sus planes con mayor eficacia como controlar mejor las cosas en el imperio.

Absalon: Con Calibal de mi lado, nada podrá escapar de nuestro control.

Shockdown: Si mi emperador...

Comentaron ambos mientras el ordenador manejaba múltiples datos. Absalon le habló.

Absalon: Tu me ayudarás en mis planes para dominar el mundo...y también para alcanzar mi mayor meta en esta vida...Mi gran plan...

Dijo el emperador sonriendo maliciosamente en especial cuando dijo la última palabra. Calibal analizó las palabras del emperador y dando a entender que procesaba la información.

Shockdown: Emperador...Para que el plan funcione...Necesitamos el elemento especial...

Absalon: Lo se...Solo esperemos cerca de 800 años...y pronto el mundo entero será prácticamente mió...Pero para eso debemos hacer el imperio el mas poderoso del mundo y crear armas poderosas como los mas poderosos hechizos.

Comentó el emperador deseoso de que su plan mas ambicioso funcionase.

Fin de la visión en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Calibal.

Ambos salieron de la gran sala por el ascensor.

Absalon: Ahora quiero ir a mi cuarto a descansar para mañana.

Shockdown: Si mi emperador...

Absalon se fue hacia su cuarto pero durante el camino se encontró con una sirvienta que estaba limpiando el polvo a una estatua hasta que el emperador la llamó la atención.

Absalon: Tu...

La sirvienta dejó de limpiar y vio al emperador con temor.

Sirvienta: ¿S..si...mi emperador?

Preguntaba con temor la yegua sirvienta.

Absalon: Deja lo que estas haciendo y ven a mi cuarto.

Ordeno el emperador a la sirvienta. Esta con temor le obedeció.

Sirvienta: Eh...Si mi emperador...

Las sirvienta temerosa le siguió hasta el cuarto del emperador. Una vez dentro, el emperador le dio las siguientes ordenes.

Absalon: Bien sirvienta. Ahora quítate la ropa.

Sirvienta: ¿Como?

Absalon: Ya me has oído...Obedece...

Sirvienta: Eh...Si mi emperador...

La sirvienta comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras el emperador disfrutaba de como lo hacía la yegua. Una vez libre de ropa, la ordenó lo siguiente.

Absalon: Ahora súbete a la cama...

La sirvienta algo dudosa obedeció y se subio a la cama del emperador. Este se subió tambien a la cama.

Sirvienta: Esto mi emperador...¿Que vamos a hacer sobre la cama...?

Absalon: Jejejeje...Ahora lo sabrás...y disfrutaras...

Aquella noche, el emperador prácticamente disfrutó de forma apasionada con la sirvienta, aunque a esta no la gustase el trato, no tuvo mas remedio que satisfacer los deseos carnales del emperador.

Ahora el emperador contaba con la ayuda de la inteligencia artificial conocida como Calibal. Al cual lo ayudaría en sus grandes proyectos como en planes de conquista.


	7. Cronica 7

"Incluso las personas mas bondadosas...Pueden acabar por el mal camino y hacer cosas atroces...Cuando son influenciadas por la ira y el odio"

En un instituto del Imperio Celeste, donde iban varios ponis adolescentes a estudiar materias avanzadas. Los centros de enseñanzas se mantuvieron ya que el emperador era consciente de que sin una enseñanza adecuada, los futuros ponis del imperio serian un atajo de ignorantes sin cerebro. Y eso a la larga podría ser perjudicial para el imperio, en especial para el servicio militar. Un tonto de remate mas un arma letal, era una combinación perfecta para el desastre.

En un instituto ocurría lo que pasaba normalmente en ellos. Alumnos yendo de un lugar a otro. Alumnos deportistas que iba con el balón. Alumnos empollones que estudiaban libros. Alumnos matones que les gustaba hacer la vida imposible a los que no se podían defender, lo normal en un instituto. Pero había una alumna en particular.

Era una yegua de pelaje blanco con crin marrón con mechón rosa. Alas de murciélago y ojos azules. Llevaba un jersey verde con una falda larga negra que la impedía ver su cutie mark. Parecía ser la típica nerd de instituto. Algo gorda, con granos en la cara, con unas gafas enormes y con un gran aparato en la boca. Iba andando por los pasillos con expresión apenada mientras leía un libro, hasta que un alumno al pasar a su lado la golpeó el hombro. Este mirando molesto a la yegua la dijo.

Alumno: Mira por donde vas estupida nerd...

Dijo de mala manera este pese a que fue culpa suya. Ella no dijo nada y siguió su camino. Mientras caminaba, un alumno que estaba parado apoyándose en una taquilla, cuando vio a la yegua acercarse, sin que esta se diera cuenta el semental la hizo la zancadilla haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

Alumno: Oh perdona...No te había visto...

Se disculpaba el alumno pero en el fondo se estaba riéndose por dentro y se fue sin ni siquiera ayudarla a levantarse. La yegua soltó un suspiro y se levantó. Fue hacia su taquilla para coger una cosa, pero justo en el momento que la abrió, un pastel con resorte salió de dicha taquilla aplastándose en la cara de la yegua, manchando toda la cara de pastel. Los alumnos que estaba cerca del lugar se rieron sin parar. La yegua volvió a suspirar de resignación mientras se limpiaba la cara. En ese momento se acerco una yegua con traje de animadora. Era una yegua de pelaje plateada con una larga y lacea crin color coral como sus ojos. Alas de luz. Su cutie mark era unos pompones. La animadora la dijo a la yegua.

Animadora: Hola Rigoberta...¿Como te va...?

Dijo la animadora a la llamada Rigoberta. Esta soltando un suspiro la respondió.

Rigoberta: Hola Coral...¿Que te voy a decir...? Horrible como siempre...Alumnos que no paran de hacerme la vida imposible.

Y razón no la faltaba. Desde que llegó al instituto, todos se burlaban de ella por su aspecto y la hacían bromas sin parar, la mayoría de ellas bastante crueles. También la ponían feos motes como dientes de tiburón o gafas de botella. Aquello era un infierno para ella. Coral con una sonrisa la dijo.

Coral: Bueno...Nos pueden pasar a todos. Oye Rigoberta...Las chicas animadoras y yo vamos a montar una pequeña fiesta en cierto lugar del instituto ¿Te interesaría venir?

Aquello sorprendió a Rigoberta. Coral, la chica mas popular de la escuela, al cual tiene a todos los sementales locos por ella y siendo la envidia de todas las yeguas del instituto, la estaba invitando a unirse a una fiesta.

Rigoberta: ¿En serio me estás invitando?

Coral: Por supuesto...No veo por que no podrías venir...

Rigoberta no sabía que decir. Estaba emocionada de que la invitasen a algo. Ella no tenía ni un solo amigo y aquello podía ser una posibilidad de que cambien las cosas.

Rigoberta: Valla...Pues...Vale...iré...

Coral: Perfecto...

Coral la dijo donde sería la fiesta y la hora. Finalmente a cierta hora de la tarde, la yegua se fue al lugar que era nada menos que el gimnasio. Esta entró por la puerta que estaba abierta. Todo estaba oscuro dentro.

Rigoberta: Hola...¿Hay alguien aquí...? ¿Me habré equivocado y no será aquí la fiesta?

Preguntaba la yegua mientras caminaba por el gimnasio. Miraba por todas partes tratando de encontrar a alguien, hasta que finalmente pasó por una parte que estaba cubierta por un gran manto blanco que cubría por completo el objeto que tenía gran altura. En ese momento unas luces se encendieron delante de ella al cual la cegaron por unos instantes. Cuando finalmente pudo ver, vio a varios sementales y yeguas armados con pistolas de pinturas.

Rigoberta: ¿Pero que...?

Antes de que pudiese decir algo mas, los alumnos comenzaron a disparar bolas de pintura a la yegua impactando tanto a ella como la pared. Los alumnos disparaban sin cesar a la pobre yegua, al cual no podía hacer otra cosa que cubrirse con los brazos mientras era cubierta por completa por manchas de pintura. Así fue por un rato hasta que una voz se oyó.

Coral: Suficiente.

Y todos pararon. Rigoberta se sorprendió al ver a Coral emerger entre los alumnos y no pudo evitar preguntarla.

Rigoberta: Coral..¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿No se supone que iba a haber una fiesta aquí?

Coral: Y así a sido Rigoberta...

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa y continuo hablando.

Coral: Verás...Quería que la fiesta fuera bastante animada y así ha sido...Necesitábamos a alguien que hiciera de bufón para echarnos unas risas ¿Y quien mejor que tu? La chica mas penosa del instituto.

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona para sorpresa de Rigoberta que no se creía lo que la decía.

Rigoberta: Pero...¿Por que...? Creí que eras mi amiga...Que realmente te importaba algo...

Nada mas decirlo, Coral comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas.

Coral: Jajajaja...¿Amigas dices...? ¿De un engendro como tu? Mirate...Eres prácticamente un desecho de la sociedad celeste. Eres gorda como una vaca por no decir mas fea que un mandril. Tienes un pésimo gusto por la ropa por no decir que eres una estupida empollona. Nadie en su sano juicio querría ser amigo de alguien tan patética como tu Rigoberta.

Dijo cruelmente la yegua mientras se reía al igual que el resto de alumnos que se burlaban de ella. Rigoberta no pudo contenerse mas y se fue corriendo de allí llorando.

Rigoberta se quedó durante varios días en su apartamento. Sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios por lo que no estaban para consolarla. La pobre yegua no quiso volver al instituto donde le hacían la vida imposible y se quedaba en su cuarto llorando sin parar.

Rigoberta: ¿Por que...? ¿Por que todos son tan crueles conmigo...? Yo no les hice nada...

Decía entre lagrimas teniendo la cara enterrada en la almohada, así hasta que oyó una voz.

¿?: Veo que estás triste...¿Te gustaría cambiar eso...?

Dijo la extraña voz femenina que captó la atención de la yegua que dejó de momento de llorar.

Rigoberta: ¿Quien...quien ha dicho eso...?

Preguntaba la yegua mirando por todas partes en su habitación pero no veía a nadie.

¿?: Jejejeje...Alguien quien te puede ayudar...a mejorar tu vida...

Rigoberta: Eso es imposible...Mi vida es un completo asco y nada lo puede cambiar...

Decía con mucha pena la yegua. La misteriosa voz se rió y la respondió.

¿?: Solo si abandonas claro...Pero tu vida puede cambiar a la de una completa fracasada...a la de una autentica triunfadora...Solo si lo deseas...

Rigoberta: ¿Como si lo deseo?

¿?: Puedo concederte lo que quieras...Riqueza...Poder...Belleza sin fin...Lo que tu mas deseas...

Rigoberta: No estoy muy segura si lo quiero...

¿?: Jejejeje...¿Acaso quieres ser una pringada toda la vida? Piensa en como te tratan esos idiotas. Te maltratan, se burlan de ti, te tratan como basura ¿No te gustaría cambiar las tornas? ¿No te gustaría que te adorasen por una vez y ser tu quien les devuelva el daño?

Decía la voz. Rigoberta recordó como todos los alumnos del instituto la hacían la vida imposible y se burlaban de ella solo por su aspecto. Después de meditarlo por un momento, respondió.

Rigoberta: La verdad...Es que estoy bastante harta de mi situación...Quiero cambiar...Cambiar a mejor...

Comentó la yegua con algo de rencor en su voz, en especial con Coral que fingió ser su amiga para burlarse de ella. La misteriosa voz se rió complacida y respondió.

¿?: Excelente...Entonces solo di lo que deseas y yo te lo concederé...tras un pequeño precio por supuesto...

Rigoberta: Ningún precio es tan grande para no querer cambiar mi asquerosa vida. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas cambiar eso...quiero dejar de ser una pringada a una yegua de éxito...que esos idiotas se postren en mis pies...quiero ser grande y poderosa...

Decía la yegua con plena convicción en su voz.

¿?: Excelente...Justo lo que quería oír...

En ese momento apareció. Una demonio femenino humanoide de piel roja. Pelo negro. Cola de diablesa. Cuernos de carnero negros. Ojos tapados por un antifaz. Ajustado vestido negro y portando un látigo.

Diablesa: Y ahora...A convertirte en una grandiosa yegua...

Dijo la diablesa lanzando un rayo desde sus ojos a la yegua al cual esta comenzó a levitar en el aire mientras sus ojos irradiaban luz. En ese momento una intensa luz roja demoníaca comenzó a rodearla. Cuando la luz desapareció, la yegua cayó al suelo medio aturdida. Esta se levantó algo mareada.

Rigoberta: ¿Que...que ha pasado...?

Diablesa: Jejejeje...Si quieres saberlo...Solo mírate en el espejo...

La yegua la hizo caso y se acercó al espejo que tenía en el armario de su habitación y se sorprendió ante lo que veía. En vez de ver a una yegua gorda y con aspecto lamentable, tenía en su lugar a una hermosisima yegua de delgada y hermosa figura. Su crin era larga y brillante. Ya no llevaba ni gafas ni aparato. Sus dientes sin su aparato brillaban como perlas. Su cutie mark podía verse que era la de una paloma encadenada. Rigoberta pudo comprobar que ya no era la misma yegua de antes sino una mucho mejor, aquello la hizo sonreír.

Rigoberta: Es...Magnifico...

Decía la yegua mientras se examinaba su nuevo aspecto, al cual estaba prácticamente encantada con él.

Al día siguiente, Rigoberta había vuelto al instituto. llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color marrón y una minifalda roja. Llevaba un adorno en forma de flor en la cabeza. La yegua iba andando con plena confianza por los pasillos. Los alumnos que la veía se quedaban embobados al verla hasta el punto que se chocaban con cualquier cosa que se toparan por delante. Las yeguas en cambio la miraban con celos y odio al ver que aquella yegua captaba la atención de todos los sementales.

Alumno: ¿Has visto a esa? Es hermosa...

Alumno2: Pero...¿Quien es?

Alumno3: Tiene que ser nueva, de lo contrario me sería imposible olvidarme de una yegua que está buenísima.

Alumno4: Creo que me he enamorado...

Comentaba los alumnos al cual miraban embobados a la yegua, como las alumnas miraban con odio a la yegua por la atención que esta tenía. Todo eso sin sospechar que era en realidad Rigoberta. La yegua al ver la atención que esta tenía, sonreía placidamente y con enorme satisfacción.

Aquel día fue diferente a muchos otros en el instituto. Mientras andaba por los pasillos, se le cayó un libro y los alumnos se echaron a por el peleando por conseguir dicho libro para devolvérselo a la yegua. La yegua quería pasar por un pasillo recién fregado y los sementales se echaban al suelo para que esta pudiese pasar por encima de ellos. En el comedor, todos los sementales se peleaban por estar con la yegua en la misma mesa que ella.

Rigoberta estaba encantada por su nueva vida. Tenía a los sementales a sus pies y era la envidia de todas las yeguas, en especial de una y era nada menos que Coral, al cual miraba con intenso odio a la yegua.

Días después de éxitos, Rigoberta estaba enormemente satisfecha con su nueva vida. El día en que reveló que era Rigoberta, la sorpresa fue mayúscula para todos descubrir que aquella hermosa yegua era antes la nerd a quienes la hacían la vida imposible, especialmente para Coral que no se podía creer que la yegua que ahora prácticamente la estaba eclipsando ante los demás fuera precisamente ella. Rigoberta sentía que su actual nombre no la pegaba en absoluto, así que decidió cambiárselo a uno acorde para ella. Decidió llamarse como la antigua emperatriz Artemisa, al cual se la consideraba en su día la yegua mas hermosa que tuvo nunca el imperio, cosa que sentía que el nombre estaba hecho para ella.

Con el paso del tiempo, la popularidad de la nueva Artemisa era cada mas y mas grande, eclipsando a las demás yeguas y logrando que los sementales la adorasen como una diosa, cosa que a esta la iba gustando.

Coral en cambio, se sentía que cada vez era mas y mas ignorada y aquello la molestaba enormemente. Ella no estaba dispuesta que una antigua don nadie la quitase el puesto de la primera en popularidad. Así que decidió tenderla trampas y bromas con tal de arruinarla su popularidad. Una fue que cuando Artemisa abrió su taquilla, salieron varios pasteles que la mancharon por completo. Coral se rió de ello pero su risa fue interrumpida cuando vio a varios alumnos ofreciendo lo que incluso su propia camisa a la yegua para que esta pudiese limpiarse. Aquello la arruinó el plan. Se las ingenio para que pasara por una puerta donde había un gran cubo de agua fría con trozos de hielo y la cayó encima empapándola por completo, pero como la vez anterior, se ofrecieron varios alumnos para ayudarla a secarla con lo que sea.

No importaba lo que Coral hiciera por ridiculizarla, solo lograba que los sementales la prestaran mas y mas atención y se peleasen por la atención de la yegua, aquello la ponía furiosa de verdad.

Coral: Maldita sea. No mi importa como...Pero pienso asegurarme de que ella sufra la mayor humillación de su vida...Y se como hacerlo...

Pensaba la yegua con una perversa sonrisa mientras se frotaba los cascos. Era el día del gran baile de otoño en el instituto y como era de esperar, todos los alumnos se peleaban por ser la pareja de Artemisa. Sobraba decir que la yegua la encantaba como los sementales se peleaban por ella. Para fortuna de un semental (y para odio y envidia de los demás), tuvo ese privilegio el capitán del equipo de Spaceball (Un deporte nacional del Imperio Celeste). Un semental celeste llamado Josef de pelaje color cobre con crin rubia, alas de luz y cutie mark de un balón flotando en una plataforma transparente.

Ya era el día del baile y todo el mundo bailaba. En especial Artemisa y Josef que bailaban con un gran ritmo y practica. Al final cuando se anunció el rey y reina del baile, los elegidos fueron nada menos que Artemisa y Josef. Ambos se subieron al escenario mientras el director le ponía las coronas a la pareja. Entre el público, estaba Coral planeando su venganza.

Coral: Jejejeje...Prepárate para sufrir una humillación como nunca has tenido en tu vida ...Reina...

Comentaba la yegua para si mientras tenía un mando a distancia en sus cascos y encima del escenario un aparato con varios cubos encima. Cuando Artemisa estaba en su mejor momento saludando al público, Coral activó el mando a distancia y en ese momento ocurrió. El dispositivo de los cubos pasó de una luz roja a verde y los cubos se abrieron soltando montones de pinturas de diversos colores que cayeron encima de Artemisa y un poco en su pareja, quedando esta como una yegua multicolor con la pintura encima.

Coral esperaba que todo el mundo se riera ahora de Artemisa. Su sorpresa fue que salvo las yeguas, ningún semental se rió de ella pero aquello la daba absolutamente igual, había ridiculizado a Artemisa y con eso se daba por satisfecha, lo que no sabía es que después de eso lo iba a lamentar...por toda la eternidad...

Artemisa en cambio, estaba verdaderamente furiosa por la humillación que la habían hecho pasar, incluso peor que la broma de la fiesta.

Artemisa: Maldita sea...Como descubra quien ha sido, lo va a lamentar...

Diablesa: Quizás yo te puedo ayudar con eso...

Artemisa: ¿Que...?

En ese momento notó que todo estaba paralizado. Nada se movía excepto ella. Como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado para todos excepto para Artemisa.

Diablesa: Pero antes que eso dime ¿Te gustaría que la persona responsable sufriera toda la eternidad...?

Dijo de forma sugerente la voz de la diablesa. Esta la respondió molesta.

Artemisa: Por supuesto que si...Quiero que la persona responsable sufra para toda la eternidad...

Dijo con furia en su voz. La diablesa riéndose la respondió.

Diablesa: Excelente...

En ese momento una luz de un foco del techo, iluminó a la congelada en el tiempo Coral. Artemisa al averiguar que fue ella lo de la broma, caminó lentamente hacia ella con una cruel expresión en su rostro.

Artemisa: Con que fuiste tu, como no. Coral, la antigua chica mas popular de la escuela. La que se creía lo mas. La que se cree que puede tratar a todo el mundo como la de la gana como si fuera la reina...

Comentaba la yegua mientras se acercaba a Coral hasta que se puso finalmente delante de ella.

Artemisa: Pues veamos que tal te sienta cuando te hacen pagar con la misma moneda...o peor aun...

Comentó la yegua sacando un cuchillo para hacerse un corte en el brazo y hacer surgir su sangre. En ese momento un circulo demoníaco apareció a los pies de Coral. Esta se recuperó de la parálisis en el tiempo.

Coral: ¿Que...que pasa? ¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?

Preguntaba confusa la yegua. Artemisa con una expresión cruel la contestó a la pregunta.

Artemisa: Pasa...Que vas a recibir lo que te mereces...bruja...

Dijo con furia Artemisa y las dos fueron tele transportadas a una zona oscura, donde habían montones de volcanes en erupción, ríos de lava, un cielo eternamente oscuro y se podían oír los gritos de los condenados. Coral aterrada mientras miraba por todos lados preguntó.

Coral: ¿Que...que es este lugar...?

Preguntaba con miedo la yegua. Artemisa sonrió al ver como su mas odiada rival se dejaba dominar por el miedo.

Artemisa: Digamos que aquí, sufrirás el tormento eterno...para toda la eternidad...jajajajaja...

Se reía cruelmente la yegua mientras demonios y engendros aparecieron por todas partes rodeando a Coral.

Artemisa: ¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo? Que aquí solo está tu espíritu mientras tu cuerpo original está todavía en el baile. Aquí sufrirás un tormento sin fin...

Decía la yegua con una expresión cruel que aterraba a quien fuera. Coral verdaderamente aterrada al ver como los demonios se acercaban a ella, comenzó a implorar.

Coral: No...No por favor...Artemisa por favor ayúdame...te lo ruego...

En respuesta, Artemisa la dio un puñetazo en toda la cara que la tumbó al suelo y esta furiosa la gritó.

Artemisa: ¿Tienes el descaro de pedirme ayuda después de todo lo que tu y los de tu calaña me hicisteis? Durante años yo era el hazme reír del instituto. Idiotas como tu me hacíais la vida imposible, amargándome la vida sin importar lo que me hacíais sufrir. Pues ahora van a cambiar las cosas. Ahora seré yo quien haga sufrir a todos ellos que me humillaron y me ridiculizaron...Empezando por ti...

Sin previo aviso, los demonios se lanzaron hacia Coral todos encima de ella, devorando su carne, arrancando trozos de carne con los colmillos o garras, devorando sus órganos mientras Coral gritaba de dolor implorando ayuda. Sobra decir que Artemisa lo estaba disfrutando.

Artemisa: Y déjame decirte que lo del tormento eterno no era broma...Cada vez que los demonios consuman tu carne hasta dejarte hasta los huesos, tu cuerpo se regenerará en apenas segundos, donde una vez completo, los demonios volverán a devorarte, y así una y otra vez...Puedes intentar escapar de ellos, pero tarde o temprano te encontrarán y volverán a empezar...jajajaja...

Se jactaba la yegua con una desquiciada risa cruel, mientras Coral gritaba de horror y sufrimiento mientras los demonios seguían devorando su carne. Al final solo quedaron huesos y apenas pellejo. Como dijo Artemisa. En apenas segundos su cuerpo se regeneró por completo y los demonios volvieron a atacarla, esta trató de huir de ellos corriendo y los demonios comenzaron a perseguirla para devorarla de nuevo. Artemisa sonrió satisfecha al ver como su odiaba rival iba a sufrir para toda la eternidad sin descanso.

Volviendo a la fiesta, un gran caos se formó en la pista de baile al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Coral tendida en el suelo con la vista perdida en la lejanía.

Aquel día fue trágico donde una de las alumnas mas populares de la escuela murió. Los doctores dijeron que sufrió un infarto, cosa extraña ya que no suelen darse en jóvenes de aquella edad. La diablesa fue hábil al ocultar su verdadero mal como un infarto.

Ahora sin rivales ni nadie que la moleste, Artemisa podía ser la reina absoluta del instituto. Con el tiempo su hambre de poder iba aumentando con el tiempo. Su maldad crecía mas y mas. Tratando a los sementales que se rendían a sus pies como esclavos, despreciándolos en gran medida. Incluso los profesores hacían lo que ella quería. Con el tiempo se volvía malvada y perversa. Cuando alguien la molestaba en gran medida, la mandaba al mismo sitio que envió a Coral al sufrimiento eterno.

Cuando el instituto terminó para ella, se alistó en el ejercito celeste. Cuando finalmente terminó sus días como cadete y se convirtió en soldado, con el tiempo fue demostrando gran destreza tanto en el combate como en táctica y gracias a eso iba ascendiendo rápidamente, ganándose la atención del mismísimo emperador al cual la veía con sumo interés en ella.

Una cosa que no cambió en Artemisa en este tiempo es su obsesión para dominar a los machos, tenía a los soldados de rango inferior bajo sus cascos, haciendo lo que ella le diera la gana con ellos, hasta el punto de lanzarse a la batalla en situaciones suicidas por ordenes de ella sin nunca cuestionarlas. Tuvo mucho éxito en muchas campañas. Siguiendo el consejo de Shockdown y por análisis previos del súper ordenador Calibal, Absalon la nombró comandante de alto rango. Con su nuevo rango, Artemisa la sugirió hacer un cuerpo especial compuesta principalmente por yeguas, donde ella sería la líder de dicho grupo. Absalon vio eso con interés y aceptó, tras hacerle un pequeño capricho de este.

En el cuarto de Absalon, fuera se podían oír gritos y gemidos.

Artemisa: Oh si mi emperador...siga...siga...No pare...No pare...

Imploraba entre gemidos de placer la yegua, al cual parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. Luego de un rato esta soltó un gran gemido de placer.

Artemisa: SIIIIII...

Dentro del cuarto, la cama el emperador estaba hecho un desastre. En ella estaba Absalon tumbado en la cama con la yegua abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, con la manta cubriendo solo la mitad de sus cuerpos.

Artemisa: Oh mi emperador...Sin duda sois grandioso...

Decía la yegua con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. El emperador con una leve sonrisa en el rostro la contesta.

Absalon: Si preciosa...Tu tampoco te quedas corta en esto...

Artemisa: Y dígame mi emperador...Sobre mi petición...

Absalon: Por supuesto Artemisa...Después de esta sesión, tienes mi permiso...

Artemisa: Grandioso...

Celebró la yegua con una pérfida sonrisa.

Aquel día, Artemisa formó su ejercito compuesto principalmente de yeguas. Al cual se llamarían las valkirias celestes. Yeguas con entrenamiento en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en el dominio de las armas. Estas yeguas al principio simplemente seguían las ordenes de Artemisa. Pero con el tiempo empezaron a compartir la ideología de esta en su desprecio de los machos y de tratarlos como esclavos en especial con las demás razas, no toda opinaban igual, pero no tenía mas remedio que obedecer a Artemisa.

Sobraba decir que la diablesa con que Artemisa hizo el pacto tuvo mucho que ver. En un momento la Artemisa del subconsciente al cual seguía siendo buena, trató de anular el trato, pero la diablesa la tenía perfectamente dominada y esta ya no podía hacer nada por liberarse de ella, no sin ayuda externa.


	8. Cronica 8

"¿Hasta que punto está dispuesto a hacer una persona por el poder? ¿Hasta el punto que le importe su propio bienestar antes que en su propia gente sin importala lo más mínimo que estos podrían sufrir las consecuencias?"

Pasaron varias décadas mas. El poder del emperador se hizo cada vez mas y mas grande. Algunas de las ciudades que se negaron a obedecer al nuevo emperador, tuvieron que aceptar por la fuerza su nuevo dominio (por la fuerza tomada por las tropas imperiales como vehículos usados durante las conquistas de las ciudades).

Absalon estaba en la sala del ordenador Calibal hasta que de repente el súper ordenador Calibal detecto algo.

Absalon: Calibal ¿Que ocurre?

Preguntó el emperador. El ordenador escaneando datos de la nueva localización, parecía haber detectado una extraña fuente de energía cercana al imperio en unas montañas. Aquello capto la atención del emperador.

Absalon: Interesante...Podría haber algo de valor...Calibal...Haz que un grupo de tropas valla ahí y preparen equipos de excavación.

Calibal tras escuchar la orden de Absalon, obedeció y envió a dicho lugar a varias tropas con equipos de excavación. Durante varios días el equipo de excavación estuvo excavando en la dura roca de la montaña buscando lo que el súper ordenador había detectado. Absalon, junto con Shockdown y su nueva generala Artemisa (al cual no mostraba señales de haber envejecido nada desde que se unió al ejercito), estaban presentes durante la excavación.

Absalon: Grrr...A ver si se dan mas prisa...

Decía el emperador ya impaciente.

Shockdown: Mantened la calma mi emperador, excavar dicha roca no es fácil.

Artemisa: Cierto mi querido emperador, relájese un poco.

Completó la yegua tumbada en una tumbona, tomándose una limonada, mientras varios sementales la estaban abanicando. Absalon al cual estaba ya molesto por la espera dijo.

Absalon: Espero que el ordenador no se haya equivocado. Si algo detesto, es perder el tiempo.

Comentaba el emperador mientras gritaba con furia a los excavadores para que estos asustados, excavaran mas deprisa en la roca. En ese momento unas lanzas surgieron impactando en los soldado matando a algunos de ellos.

Soldado: Nos atacan...

Absalon: ¿Y ahora que ocurre?

Preguntó furioso el emperador y en ese momento aparecieron volando grifos primitivos armados con rudimentarias herramientas como lanzas y mazos. Estos atacaron a los soldados que defendían el lugar.

Shockdown: Son grifos señor...Por lo visto han venido para saquear el lugar.

Artemisa: Uf...Grifos...Sucias bestias...Habrá que ocuparse de ellas...

Decía la yegua molesta que la interrumpiesen en su toma de sol, y acto seguido se levantó. Los soldados comenzaron a disparar contra los grifos. Los grifos tenían poco que hacer contra las avanzadas armas de los celestes y la mayoría de ellos eran heridos o asesinados por dichas armas. Absalon furioso intervino en la batalla y gritó.

Absalon: Morid sucias bestias...

Gritó furioso el emperador lanzándose hacia un grifo y atravesándole el pecho con su casco arrancándole el corazón y luego metérselo a presión por la boca de este, dejando que cayera el grifo muerto por el suelo. Varios grifos se lanzaron hacia el emperador y este simplemente se limitó a lanzar rápidos puñetazos y patadas contra estos, al cual los mandó por los aires a todos ellos.

Shockdown fue rodeado por varios grifos y saltaron hacia este, golpeándole una y otra vez con sus armas, al cual no le hacían prácticamente nada en su dura armadura. El robot alzó su brazo armado y comenzó a disparar láseres matando a varios grifos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Artemisa estaba de frente de varios grifos que la miraba con aire asesino. La yegua se reía perversamente y los grifos saltaron hacia ella dispuestos a hacerla pedazos con sus enormes garras. La yegua simplemente sacó un látigo de energía que esta llevaba y con una enorme velocidad, golpeó a todos los grifos tirandolos a todos al suelo con serios golpes y moratones por todo su cuerpo. La yegua sonrió perversamente.

La batalla contra los salvajes grifos fue breve gracias al gran poder del emperador y de Shockdown como el de Artemisa, las tropas pudieron matar o capturar a la mayoría de los grifos salvajes.

Absalon: Sucias bestias...Y pensar que hubo un emperador anterior que desperdiciaba su tiempo tratando de civilizar a estas bestias salvajes.

Comentaba molesto el emperador mientras con un casco, apartaba a un grifo muerto.

Shockdown: Por lo visto estaban de caza y nos vieron como sus presas...

Comentó el robot. Artemisa al cual había logrado doblegar a varios grifos dijo.

Artemisa: Jejejeje...Pero al final fuimos nosotros los cazadores y ellos las presas...Salvajes o no...Sin duda serán un buen añadido para mi legión de esclavos personales...

Comentaba malvadamente la yegua mientras pasaba su casco bajo la cabeza de un grifo sometido por el poder de la yegua.

La excavación se reanudó y en ese momento encontraron algo.

Soldado: Mi emperador...Hemos encontrado algo.

Absalon: Por fin...Empezaba ya a dudar que Calibal hubiese dado una señal falsa.

Absalon se acercó a la zona excavada y usando su magia apartó las rocas restantes. Ahí es cuando todo el mundo pudo ver que era. Eran unas extrañas piedras oscuras que brillaban con tono violáceo.

Artemisa: ¿Que son esas piedras mi emperador?

Preguntaba la yegua mirando con atención dichas piedras. El emperador empleando su magia elevó una y se lo acercó a su cara para examinarlo.

Absalon: No lo se...Pero siento algo...Especial en estas piedras...

Comentaba el emperador examinando dichas piedras. Ahí ordenó lo siguiente a los soldados y al robot.

Absalon: Shockdown. Que los soldados extraigan estas piedras. Siento que podemos sacar algo útil de ellas.

Shockdown: Por supuesto mi emperador.

Respondió el robot. Absalon dejó al robot junto con los soldados. Artemisa se retiró a su tienda privada junto con los machos grifos esclavos que estaban con ella para su uso privado. Absalon se retiró también a una tienda de campaña, llevando consigo una de las extrañas piedras oscuras.

El emperador se echó a dormir en su cama con la piedra oscura a su lado. Absalon no comprendía por que. Pero aquella extraña piedra le provocaba cierto efecto reconfortante, ayudando a dormir mejor que otros días.

A la mañana siguiente, el emperador se despertó de mejor humor.

Absalon: Curioso...Por alguna razón me siento mejor que nunca...

En ese momento entró un soldado a toda prisa en la tienda, su expresión parecía la de estar verdaderamente asustado.

Soldado: Mi emperador...Tenemos problemas...

Absalon: ¿Que ocurre soldado? ¿Que es tan importante para que vengas a molestarme justo ahora?

Preguntaba enojado el emperador. El soldado asustado le respondió.

Soldado: Lo siento mi emperador pero tenemos problemas. Los soldados que se ocupaba de extraer las piedras, se han vuelto locos.

Absalon: ¿Como?

Preguntó el emperador sorprendido. El emperador siguió al soldado en la zona de excavación y efectivamente, varios soldados estaban atacando con sus armas a todo el que se movía. El emperador se acercó deprisa hacía Shockdown y Artemisa que estaban detrás de unas enormes cajas para protegerse del fuego de los soldados locos.

Absalon: Pero...¿Que ocurre aquí?

Preguntaba el emperador sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ahí Artemisa le respondió.

Artemisa: No lo se mi emperador. Yo desde una tumbona veía a los soldados extraer aquellas extrañas piedras y de forma inesperada, los soldados se volvieron locos y comenzaron a atacar a todo el mundo, matando o hiriendo a varios de los que no les afectaban esta locura.

Respondía Artemisa. Absalon molesto les gritó a los soldados que atacaban sin motivo alguno.

Absalon: Soldados. Deteneos. Es una orden de vuestro emperador.

Ordenaba el emperador a sus soldados que parase pero estos no le obedecieron. En su lugar estos comenzaron a dispararle al él, al cual este se cubrió con una barrera para protegerse de los disparos.

Absalon: Grrr...Sea lo que sea, nadie traiciona al emperador y vive para contarlo.

El emperador se tele transportó justo en medio de un grupo de soldados, estos se giraron y trataron de dispararlo. Cuando comenzaron a disparar, centenares de balas iban directos hacia el emperador, pero este con un movimiento de sus alas, desvió los disparos impactando a los soldados enloquecidos matándolos o hiriéndolos.

Absalon: Y ahora sufrid traidores...

El emperador golpeó el suelo con ambos cascos delanteros y del suelo emergieron varias agujas negra de tamaño mediano, que atravesaron a los soldados enloquecidos. Luego rápidamente las agujas desaparecieron de golpe y los soldados cayeron al suelo medio muertos o heridos. El emperador se acercó a un soldado moribundo y lo miró con una expresión furiosa.

Absalon: Bien...Veamos quienes sois...Así sabré a que familias torturaré por traicionar al emperador...

Comentaba furioso el emperador quitando violentamente con su magia la armadura al soldado. Pero al hacerlo se llevó una enorme sorpresa. El pony en cuestión tenía el pelaje oscuro con trozos de la misma piedra que estaban sacando emergiendo de su pelaje. Los ojos del pony estaban blancos.

Absalon: Pero...¿Que le ha pasado a este pony?

El emperador con su magia les quitaba la armadura a los soldados que le habían atacado y tenían el mismo aspecto. Tanto el emperador como Artemisa y los soldados leales, estaban sorprendidos ante lo que veían.

Artemisa: Pero...¿Que les pasa a estos soldados? ¿Por que tienen este aspecto? Están como...

Shockdown: Corrompidos...

El emperador y la generala miraron al robot.

Artemisa: ¿Sabes que les pasa?

Preguntó la generala. Shockdown sin expresión alguna, se acercó a uno de los soldados corrompidos y tras sacarle una muestra de sangre y analizarla, respondió.

Shockdown: Por lo visto estas piedras tienen capacidad de corromper a cualquier ser vivo que están expuestos de forma prolongada por estas. Por eso los soldados que estaban excavando perdiendo la cordura y enloquecieron.

Comentaba el robot. El emperador tras escuchar esto dijo.

Absalon: Un momento...Yo tenía una de estas piedras cerca de mi durante toda la noche y no me afectó en absoluto, al contrario me sentía bien ¿Como te explicas eso?

Preguntaba el emperador con curiosidad por saber el porque a él parecía hacerle mas fuerte la extraña piedra, mientras en cambio a sus soldados parecían que lo enloquecían. El robot aportó la siguiente teoría.

Shockdown; Es una teoría emperador. Pude sentir energía oscura en estas piedras y al estar usted en cierto modo...Corrompido...Las piedras en vez de contaminarlo como a los otros, en su lugar le hacen mas fuerte a usted todavía...

Explicaba el gran robot. Absalon escuchaba con atención dichas palabras con interés.

Absalon: Ya veo...Eso suena interesante...

Decía el emperador con sumo interés.

Artemisa: ¿Que hacemos con las piedras esas amo?

Absalon: De momento parad la excavación. Reanudaremos la operación cuando se tengan los medios para impedir que los soldados se contaminen con las piedras esas. Los soldados no servirán de nada si enloquecen y disparan a todo lo que se mueva.

Artemisa: Así se hará emperador.

Respondía la yegua. Absalon sonreía perversamente. Si con esas piedras podría volverse aun mas poderoso, valdría la pena investigar.

Semanas después, se reanudaron la excavación. Esta vez los soldados llevaban trajes de protección y para su extracción se usaban vehículos diseñados para extraer y almacenar las extrañas piedras oscuras. Dichas piedras eran llevadas al imperio a las afueras en una base cercana de almacenamiento, donde dichas piedras se almacenaban en enormes silos.

 **Visión en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Calibal.**

En la zona subterránea. El súper ordenador Calibal iba analizando las piedras junto con Shockdown, tratando de averiguar sus secretos. Absalon había llegado a dicha sala donde varios soldados y científicos trabajaban allí.

Absalon: ¿Habéis averiguado algo mas sobre las piedras?

Calibal analizó a Absalon cuando llegó. Shockdown mientras examinaba una piedra de muestra dentro de un contenedor de cristal le contestó.

Shockdown: El súper ordenador y yo llevamos tiempo investigando las piedras y hemos descubierto varias cosas de ellas.

Absalon: ¿Como cuales?

Calibal mostraban en pantalla gráficas sobre las piedras oscuras mientras Shockdown le respondió.

Shockdown: Por lo visto estas piedras de origen desconocido, al cual lo bautizamos como materia negra. Estas piedras tienen capacidades de corromper a todos los seres vivos que entren en contacto de forma prolongada a dicho elemento. Se vuelven salvajes, violentos y enormemente malvados. Por no decir que su piel se vuelve oscura y dichas piedras crecen por su cuerpo.

Comentaba el robot. Absalon molesto por recibir una respuesta que el ya conocía le dijo.

Absalon: Eso lo sabemos por el incidente de la excavación. Cuéntame algo que no sepa ya.

Exigía ya molesto el emperador. El ordenador escaneó la ira creciente del emperador. Shockdown le respondió.

Shockdown: Las piedras por si mismas sirven de poco salvo para malignificar seres vivos.

Absalon: Oh sea...Que estas piedras no nos sirven de nada...

Comentaba el emperador molesto por lo que la extraña materia no les fuera a servir de nada. El robot le respondió.

Shockdown: No del todo...Mientras hacíamos experimentos con las piedras, hicimos pruebas con resultados...inesperados...

Comentaba el robot mientras Calibal mostraba en pantalla dichas piedras y estas son sometidas a una radiación determinada.

Shockdown: Observe emperador...

El robot sacó de su brazo un especie de cañón anchó y apuntó a la piedra con ella. De dicho cañón salieron unas hondas que cubrían la piedra. En ese momento la piedra comenzó a cambiar y en ese momento adoptó forma de cristal oscuro violáceo rectangular con ambos extremos terminados en punta. El emperador observaba con atención dicho cristal que irradiaba una luz oscura violeta.

Absalon: ¿Se ha convertido en un cristal?

Shockdown: Así es mi emperador...No solo cambia de aspecto...Sino que también adquiere otras propiedades...

Absalon: ¿Como cuales?

Shockdown: Los cristales son sin lugar una excelente materia prima, perfecta como fuente de recursos industriales y energéticos, como la madera lo fue en su tiempo.

Explicaba el robot. Absalon ahora estaba mucho mas interesando en el cristal.

Absalon: Interesante...

Shockdown: Las piedras de materia negra se convierten en cristales de materia negra (así los bauticé yo en su nueva forma), son fáciles de recoger con recolectoras. También sabemos que dicho cristal cuando está en tierra, puede reproducirse hasta cubrir un límite determinado en el campo.

Absalon: ¿Un tipo de mineral que se reproduce solo? Eso si que suena interesante.

Shockdown: Pero tiene varios inconvenientes...Al igual que en su estado piedra corrompe a los seres vivos...En su estado cristal tiene efectos altamente dañinos para todas las formas de vida basadas en el carbono, ponis incluidos. Esto puede producir cierta inestabilidad a nivel mundial si no se controla...

Absalon: Eso poco importa...Bastará que los encargados de su recolección lleven trajes de protección...A mi solo me interesa los beneficios que pueden darnos estos cristales...

Respondía el emperador al cual estaba mucho mas interesado en dichos cristales. Si en su estado piedra Absalon se sentía mas fuerte, posiblemente los cristales le harían aun mucho mas fuerte todavía.

Shockdown: Aunque los cristales no se propagan hasta cierto límite...Podemos usar esto...

Calibal mostró un tipo de valla láser que cubría un campo de materia negra cristalizada.

Shockdown: Gracias a esto...Podemos impedir que el cristal se propague mas allá de donde queremos que lo haga. Así evitaremos accidentes o contaminación indeseada.

Absalon: Si, lo que sea...

Respondía Absalon mas interesado en el poder de los cristales de materia negra que en la propia seguridad de su gente. El ordenador escaneó el estado de Absalon, observando sus facetas como intereses.

Absalon: Bien Shockdown. Tu y Calibal investigad como podemos aprovechar estos cristales al máximo.

Ordenaba el emperador. El robot asintió obedeciendo la orden. Calibal también obedeció dicha orden y ambas inteligencias artificiales se centraron en la investigación de dichos cristales.

Meses después, gracias a las investigaciones de Shockdown en conjunto con Calibal, se pudo descubrir mas aplicaciones en dichos cristales como la construcción de generadores de energía alimentadas por materia negra en su estado cristal, proporcionando al imperio mucho mas energía que lo que producía las viejas centrales energéticas. También servirían para alimentar a los vehículos con dicho cristal pero aquello llevaría tiempo.

Absalon estaba mas que satisfecho con los resultados. El imperio se hacía mas poderoso con dichos cristales. Absalon quiso probar suerte y se llevó consigo algunos de los cristales sin protección alguna y durmió con ellos en su cuarto colocados en una mesilla. Shockdown le aconsejó que no lo hiciera ya que era demasiado peligroso ya que todos los seres vivos que entraron en contacto con dichos cristales enfermaron o sufrieron horribles mutaciones. El emperador ignoró por completo dicha sugerencia y decidió por experimentarlo por si mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Absalon notó cambios en su cuerpo pero nada perjudicial sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía mas fuerte y poderoso que antes. Sentía que su fuerza era todavía mayor. Aquello lo complacía. Ahora Absalon tenía mas motivos que nunca para recolectar dichos cristales y explotar todas las betas de materia negra, procurando dejar que esta se reprodujera hasta cierto punto para evitar problemas futuros.

Habían mas materia negra cerca de las ciudades celestes. Las que estaban bajo el control del emperador no había problemas, pero las que se negaban a formar parte del gobierno del emperador tendría que quitársela a la fuerza e incluso conquistando sus ciudades, originando así que las ciudades independientes trataran de unirse para revelarse contra el emperador, pero ninguno tenía las fuerzas necesaria para detener a las poderosas y bien entrenadas tropas celestes. La era de la materia negra había llegado y Absalon lo pensaba aprovechar al máximo.


	9. Cronica 9

"Hay momentos que a un guerrero se le hace la siguiente pregunta en cuestión a su arma...¿Que hace a uno un guerrero?...¿El arma que el guerrero empuña...? ¿O el guerrero que empuña el arma...?"

Una a una, las ciudades que se negaban a reconocer el gobierno de Absalon, eran tomadas por la fuerza por las tropas imperiales. Aunque estas trataron de resistir con las tropas locales, no tenían ni la fuerza ni preparación que tenían las tropas imperiales. Las tropas del imperio eran enormemente poderosos y poseían mejores armas y magia. La resistencia era prácticamente inútil. Así durante casi 300 años desde que Absalon se hizo emperador.

Pese a ellos, había algunas ciudades que si lograban resistir a los asedios del imperio. En ese tipo de casos, Absalon tenía que intervenir en persona para con uso de su gran poder, poder tomar definitivamente la ciudad y castigar a sus ciudadanos por no unirse al imperio con duras y crueles torturas.

 **Vista en primera persona desde el ordenador Calibal.**

Absalon estaba ahora en la sala del gran súper ordenador Calibal junto con Shockdown. Absalon daba vueltas por la enorme sala, siendo seguido por el escáner de Calibal. El emperador parecía verdaderamente molesto.

Absalon: Estupidas resistencias...¿Por que se empeñan a no unirse al imperio? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que toda resistencia es completamente inútil? ¿Cuantas ciudades más debo conquistar por la fuerza para que se den cuenta de que nada de lo que hagan servirán contra nosotros?

Shockdown: Por lo visto, las ciudades que se niegan a unirse a usted desaprueban sus métodos de gobierno. En especial en las partes de esclavizar a las especies inferiores menos inteligentes.

Comentaba el gran robot mientras Calibal mostraba en pantalla, varios vídeos donde las tropas imperiales esclavizaban y usaban como mano de obra barata a las razas inferiores incluyendo a ponis primitivos. Absalon molesto respondió.

Absalon: Esas especies inferiores no me importan lo mas mínimo. Y esos estupidos sentimentalistas desperdiciando su tiempo con ellos, solo por la estupida ideología de que algún día evolucionaran a especies mas inteligentes. Menuda tontería. Esos especies de trogloditas nunca serán la especie dominante en este mundo. Para eso estamos nosotros.

En ese momento Calibal mostró en la pantalla la imagen de un poblado en medio de una zona helada. Absalon vio dicho lugar con interés.

Absalon: Mmm...El poblado de hielo. Conozco ese lugar. Tengo entendido que ahí hay poderosos guerreros. Si logro reclutarlos para mi causa, tendré una poderosa fuerza para intimidar y dominar a mis enemigos.

Shockdown: Opciones...Aceptables...

Absalon: Jejejeje...Ese será mi plan. Conquistar esa ciudad y obligar a sus guerreros a trabajar para mi. Calibal. Preparara un ejercito. Vamos a tomar esa ciudad.

Ordenaba el emperador y el súper ordenador obedeció aquella orden.

Días mas tarde, el poblado de hielo estaba siendo atacado por las tropas celestes. Absalon no se equivocaba cuando decía que los guerreros de ahí eran poderosos. Aunque no contaban con mas armas que katanas y armaduras tipo samurai, verdaderamente lograban plantar cara a las tropas imperiales. La dificultada era tal, que el mismo emperador en persona tenía que intervenir para derrotar a dichos guerreros.

Absalon: Esos idiotas. Es cuestión de demostrarles quien manda aquí...

Comentaba el emperador disparando un rayo desde su casco que atravesó a un guerrero que iba a atacarlo. Una valkiria celeste que acababa de llegar le informa.

Valkiria: Mi emperador...Artemisa y sus fuerzas han tomado el lado oeste de la ciudad.

Absalon: Excelente. Que siga así...

Comentaba el emperador mientras veía arder el poblado. De improviso, un rayo lo golpeó para sorpresa de la valkiria que solo podía ver como el emperador salía por los aires y aterrizaba lejos del poblado. El emperador algo aturdido se levanto.

Absalon: Maldita sea...¿Quien es el maldito suicida que se ha atrevido a atacar a mi persona el gran emperador?

Decía furioso el emperador porque alguien se atreviera a golpearlo sin mas. En ese momento pudo oír una voz.

¿?: Se puede decir que yo soy el responsable de ello.

Dijo una voz y en ese momento lo vio. Era un extraño pony de avanzada edad de pelaje negro y crin blanca con negro. Grandes bigotes blancos. Alas de luz. Portaba una armadura con placas tipo samurai con una mascara con forma de boca dorada que la tapaba parte del rostro. Empuñaba una gran katana.

Absalon: ¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?

Exigió saber el nombre del quien le atacó. El guerrero pony le respondió entre carcajadas.

¿?: Soy Shogun el Poderoso. El guerrero mas poderoso de mi aldea y el que la defiende de todo mal. Incluso de tipos despreciables como tu.

Respondía el guerrero. Absalon molesto le dijo.

Absalon: Estupido insecto ¿Acaso sabes quien soy yo?

Shogun: Por supuesto que si. Eres el emperador bastardo que somete a su gente a una completa dictadura solo por puro hambre de poder. Pues siento decirte Absalon, que tus días de tirano han acabado. Yo Shogun el Poderoso, lo juro por mi vida.

Decía con orgullo el guerrero samurai. Absalon le respondió.

Absalon: Pues esa vida puede ser muy corta para ti...Y ahora muere viejo...

Dijo el emperador lanzando un gran rayo contra el guerrero, pero este lo esquiva con enorme rapidez. Aquello le sorprendió al emperador que no se esperaba que alguien tan viejo se moviera tan rápido.

Absalon: ¿Como?

El emperador seguían lanzando rayos sin cesar mientras el guerrero lo esquivaba una y otra vez, moviéndose de un lado a otro con enorme rapidez.

Absalon: Maldito sea. Párate de una maldita vez viejo...

Gritaba furioso el emperador ahora lanzando esferas explosivas desde sus cascos y el guerrero los desviaba con facilidad con ágiles movimientos de su katana, haciendo que dichas esferas explotaran lejos de allí.

Shogun: Ey...Tampoco soy tan viejo...Solo tengo 84 años...

Decía molesto el guerrero por el comentario del emperador. Este dijo.

Shogun: Ahora prepárate para recibir mi gran ataque relámpago...

El guerrero concentró energía en su espada y lanzó un gran rayo que lo disparó contra Absalon. Este se cubrió con una barrera mágica para protegerse del ataque. Al final el rayo impactó en dicha barrera al cual el emperador le costaba mantener dicho escudo.

Absalon: (¿Como es posible que esta maldita reliquia sea tan fuerte? Yo soy el emperador y he vivido y entrenado mas que este vejestorio. Entonces...¿Como es que me está poniendo en aprietos y tiene tanto poder?).

Se preguntaba el emperador mientras seguía resistiendo el ataque del guerrero. Shogun como si supiera lo que pensaba el emperador le dijo.

Shogun: Jajajaja...Seguramente te estas preguntando como es que estoy logrando ponerte en tantos problemas. Crees que el poder del mal te hace invencible...Pero el verdadero poder invencible está dentro de uno mismo. Y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo.

Respondía Shogun aumentando la fuerza del rayo, finalmente rompiendo la barrera del alicornio, impactando con el rayo a este causándole mucho dolor.

Absalon: AHHHH...

Gritó el alicornio sintiendo enormes descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Pese a ello pudo mantenerse de pie y mirar con ira al guerrero.

Absalon: Nadie humilla a Absalon y vive para contarlo...

Gritó furioso Absalon mientras un aura de oscuridad lo envolvía. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia el guerrero dispuesto a golpearlo con sus cascos impregnados en magia oscura, pero sorprendentemente el guerrero lograba bloquear con facilidad los ataques del alicornio. En ese momento Shogun concentró energía y creó un gran tornado que repelió a Absalon a gran distancia.

Shogun: Hora de acabar con tu tiranía Absalon...Comprueba mi gran ataque relampagueante...

Comentó el guerrero y lanzándose a una velocidad que ni Absalon podría igualar, comenzó a darle un sin fin de cortes con su katana causando un intenso dolor al alicornio y finalmente cayó al suelo nevado.

 **Nota autor: Los que sigáis mi fanfic el Renacer de los Celestes, seguramente os sonará esta parte.**

La valkiria de antes cuando llegó, fue a socorrer al emperador.

Valkiria: Mi emperador...

Acto seguido apareció Shogun riéndose a carcajadas empuñando su katana.

Shogun: Jajajaja...¿En serio creías que podrías derrotar a Shogun el Poderoso? Es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes en el Imperio Celeste y sus gentes.

En ese momento centró su vista en la valkiria que estaba con el emperador olvidándose completamente de él.

Shogun: Oh...Que hermosura...Que belleza...

La valkiria que estaba con el emperador vio al samurai corriendo hacia ella.

Shogun: Venid aquí hermosa...Y deleitaros con vuestras belleza.

Valkiria: Ahhhh...

Gritó asustada la yegua al cual salió corriendo siendo perseguida por el samurai.

Shogun: No vayáis hermosa dama. No tenéis nada que temer del poderoso Shogun...

Decía el samurai persiguiendo a la asustada yegua hasta el borde de un precipicio donde abajo tenia un gran lago helado. La yegua voló con sus alas pero Shogun al pisar el borde se resbaló y cayó hasta el agua helado donde volvió a emerger pero atrapado en un gran bloque de hielo.

Sin la protección de Shogun, conquistar el pueblo fue mas sencillo. Finalmente el poblado de los guerreros fue tomado por el imperio y usarían dicho lugar para entrenar tropas mas fuertes para un proyecto creado por Shockdow y Calibal para entrenar a fuerzas especiales conocidas como asesinos imperiales. Pese a que Absalon había ganado, se sentía frustrado por el hecho de que un viejo guerrero casi acaba con él y perdiera de forma tan absurda. Por un momento miró el gran bloque de hielo donde estaba atrapado el guerrero. Por un momento pensó partirlo en pedazos con el dentro, pero se contuvo. Pensaba conservarlo como recordatorio de que necesitaba ser mas y mas poderoso, para asegurarse de que nadie lo volviera a vencer.

 **Visión en primera persona desde Calibal**

Días mas tarde. En la sala del súper ordenador, Calibal tenía en pantalla gráficas de extrañas máquinas con forma de esqueleto humanoide y de unidades bípedas. Cuando percibió que venía alguien, quitó de la pantalla dichas unidades. El emperador aparecía en la sala bastante molesto.

Absalon: No me puedo creer que ese maldito viejo estuviera a punto de acabar conmigo. Se supone que yo el emperador, soy el guerrero mas poderoso que existe. Nadie debería ser capaz de plantarme cara. Si las demás ciudades celestes independientes se enteran de esto, podrían motivarlos a plantarme mayor cara.

Comentaba enfadado el emperador, al cual Calibal no perdía detalle. El robot Shockdown trató de calmar al emperador.

Shockdown: Tranquilícese mi emperador. Shogun no era un pony corriente. Era un guerrero con una reputación prácticamente legendaria. Es normal que usted estuviera a punto de perder contra él.

Absalon: ¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy débil...?

Decía bastante molesto el emperador al contrario de lo que trataba el robot de hacer. El robot le respondió.

Shockdown: Trató de decirle amo que se enfrentó a un enemigo fuera de lo común. Pero repasando errores pasados, podemos prever futuros incidentes.

Absalon aun seguía molesto pero en parte el robot tenía razón. Tendría que aprender de sus errores para hacerse mas fuerte. Y al final se le ocurrió una idea.

Absalon: Puedes que tengas razón Shockdown. Y tengo una idea...

Dijo el emperador sonriendo perversamente. Calibal escaneó el estado de ánimo del emperador.

En los últimos días, Absalon estuvo encerrado en la antigua forja del imperio celeste empleando un objeto ancestral llamado el Yunque del Vacío. Un artefacto ancestral único al cual se dice que sirve para crear objetos extraordinarios y que la mayoría de los objetos ancestrales fueron creados por dicho yunque. Absalon pasó semanas ahí, reuniendo diversos materiales donde la mayoría eran metales y aleaciones fuertes, como la peligrosa materia negra en su estado cristal. Golpe tras golpe con el martillo, Absalon estaba dando forma a un extraño objeto por encima del yunque. Finalmente después de varios meses de duro trabajo, por fin lo logró.

Absalon: Por fin. Después de tanto tiempo. Lo conseguí. Mi nueva arma.

Decía con satisfacción el emperador, alzando por encima de su cabeza una enorme hacha. Era una enorme hacha de tamaño colosal. De mango negro como la oscuridad y la parte de la hoja dentada roja enormemente afilada. Absalon examinaba su obra con satisfacción y comentó.

Absalon: Bien...Tu serás mi herramienta con la que traeré la destrucción y desesperación a mis enemigo...Mira tu...No es mala idea...Te llamaré...

Después de un breve silencio el emperador dijo.

Absalon: El Hacha de la Destrucción...

Decía el emperador mientras el hacha construido con las aleaciones mas poderosas que existían actualmente y con la materia negra cristalizada, brillaba con un tono oscuro rojizo. El emperador tenía unas enormes ganas de probar su nueva arma, y sabía perfectamente donde probarla.

En la zona donde dentro de 50.000 años sería conocido como el reino de los dragones, Absalon estaba probando su nueva arma contra la raza de dragón mas peligrosa y despiadada que existía actualmente. Los temibles dragones violetas de ojos verdes. Esta raza son consideradas como la mas peligrosa de todas las razas de dragón primitivas. Bestias sin capacidad de raciocinio, al cual no dudaban en matar a todo lo que se encuentren por delante. En dicho lugar, ocurría un sin fin de explosiones.

Absalon: Jajajaja...Probar mi nueva arma...

Decía el emperador usando su nueva arma contra los dragones. Cada golpe de aquella hacha causaba una enorme destrucción en la zona. Los dragones furiosos se lanzaban hacia este, pero pese a la enorme diferencia de tamaño de estos frente al emperador, este con su nueva arma lograba matarlos fácilmente y casi sin oposición. Los dragones estaban siendo exterminados uno a uno, hasta que finalmente quedaba una. Una dragona que defendía su nido lleno de huevos de dragón. Absalon se acercaba lentamente mientras arrastraba su hacha por el suelo.

Absalon: Jejejeje...Ahora solo faltas tu y esos huevos para exterminar a tu inútil especie...

Decía el emperador con una cruenta sonrisa. La dragón se lanzó violentamente contra Absalon, pero este con un golpe de su hacha la golpeó la cara tirandola al suelo. Absalon la cogió de uno de sus cuernos y tiró de ellos, pero la dragona reaccionó a tiempo y la levantó llevándose a Absalon con ella. El alicornio logró con ágiles movimientos sentarse encima del cuello de la dragona mientras se sujetaba de uno de los cuernos de la dragona. La dragona se sacudía con violencia contra las rocas tratando de librarse del alicornio. Absalon cargando de energía su hacha, golpeó brutalmente la cara de la dragona haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo y Absalon descendiera lentamente hasta el suelo. Este se puso delante de la debilitada dragona al cual miraba al emperador con furia. Absalon sonriendo perversamente dijo.

Absalon: Aquí acaba tu inútil especie...

Decía el emperador alzando su hacha cargando de enorme cantidad de energía y de un movimiento, partió en dos a la dragona justo por la mitad al mismo tiempo que ocurría una gran explosión. Dicha explosión destruyó los huevos excepto un huevo lila con moteados violetas en el. Dicho huevo cayó rodando por una pendiente donde estaba antes el nido hasta llegar a un riachuelo y ser llevado por la corriente.

Finalmente Absalon había terminado de probar su nueva arma, al cual le satisfacía el resultado.

Absalon: Jajajajaja...Excelente...Esta arma funciona perfectamente. Ahora si que mis enemigos tendrán motivos para temerme...

Comentaba el emperador satisfecho con el resultado, tras exterminar a casi toda la especie. El alicornio malvado se marchó volando de allí.

Volviendo con el huevo. Este fue llevado enormemente lejos del territorio de los dragones. Tras un largo viaje, terminó en lo que dentro de 50.000 años seria conocido como Equestria. El huevo quedó atrapado en unas ramas que estaba tiradas en un río. Un volcán entró en erupción donde la lava lo cubría todo y dicho huevo quedó atrapado bajo la lava. El huevo no le afectaba en absoluto dicha lava, pero no impidió quedarse atrapado en la lava solificada.

Mas tarde. Absalon estaba en la sala del súper ordenador contemplando su arma. Todo eso bajo la constante visión de la inteligencia artificial Calibal. El emperador parecía verdaderamente satisfecho con los resultados de su nueva arma.

Absalon: Jajajaja...Excelente...Al final esta arma ha salido mas poderosa de lo que pensaba...Con ella no tendré absolutamente a nadie que se interponga en mi camino.

Comentaba satisfecho el emperador al ver que su arma respondió perfectamente a sus expectativas.

Shockdown: Su arma ha demostrado tener un poder sin igual mi emperador...Ninguna de las demás armas ancestrales tienen el nivel de dicha arma...Posiblemente su poder solo sea superado por la ...

Absalon: Silencio Shockdown...Esa arma no existe. Solo es una estupida leyenda de la época de Orion. Aquí no hay arma mas poderosa que la mía.

Decía molesto Absalon. El emperador trabajó mucho para crear su arma, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ninguna arma superase a la suya. Calibal observaba detenidamente al emperador. En ese momento apareció una imagen fantasmal blanco en la pantalla con forma de cabeza pony con parte de su cabeza tapada con un especie de casco donde solo se veían los ojos al cual estaban en blanco.


	10. Cronica 10

"¿Hasta que punto estamos dispuesto a confiar en las máquinas? ¿Cuanto estamos dispuestos a confiar que una IA (Inteligencia Artficial) hasta el punto de darla tanta libertad y lo haga casi todo por nosotros? ¿Esta bien dejar que las máquinas hagan cada vez mas trabajos en lugar de los ponis? ¿Sin la preocupación de que las máquinas o IA se revelen contra sus propios creadores?"

Ya han pasado 500 años desde que Absalon se hizo emperador. Su imperio era cada vez mas y mas poderoso y tenían mejores armas. Uno de sus proyectos mas ambiciosos fue finalmente finalizado. La construcción de sus súper armas las Viudas negras. Colosales andadores con forma de araña a cuatro patas, cuya cabeza podía disparar un enorme y poderoso rayo, capaz de arrasar ejércitos enteros, por no decir su gran capacidad de poder ir por casi cualquier terreno por escarpado que esté esta. Absalon desde un crucero de batalla, veía satisfecho su nueva creación.

Absalon: Verdaderamente magnifico. Sin duda toda una obra maestra.

Shockdown: Los sistemas funcionan a plena potencia. Los tripulantes de dicha nave cumplen con su función.

Artemisa: Emperador...Debo reconocerlo...Ha creado una poderosa y letal arma imparable.

Comentaba la yegua celeste. Pese a que habían pasado ya 500 años, la yegua se mantenía joven y hermosa, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ella.

Absalon: Si jejejejeje...Con esto las demás ciudades que se resisten serán más fáciles de atacar.

Desde la zona del súper ordenador. Calibal observaba la nueva súper arma creada por Absalon. La cabeza fantasma volvió a aparecer. Como si hubiera estado esperando el momento justo para hacer algo que lleva tiempo esperando. Y finalmente ocurrió.

Mientras Absalon y los otros seguía mirando la enorme máquina. En ese instante hubo varias explosiones en el imperio. Aquello captó su atención.

Absalon: ¿Que está ocurriendo?

Shockdown: Mi emperador...Recibo informes de que el imperio está siendo atacado.

Absalon: ¿Como? ¿Acaso es un ataque de esos malditos rebeldes?

Preguntó sorprendido el emperador. El robot negando con la cabeza le responde.

Shockdown: No mi emperador...No son ponis celestes ni razas primitivas...Los atacantes son...

En el imperio era todo un caos. Incendios por todas partes. Gritos de miedo y desesperación se oían por todas partes. Los ponis celeste huían de unos misteriosos atacantes que no eran otra cosa que máquinas. Soldados robots con forma de esqueletos humanos de metal armados con ametralladoras acoplados en el brazo derecho que iban atacando a todo el mundo. Algunos también estaban armados con lanza cohetes colocados donde serían el brazo derecho que destruían los edificios cercanos.

Las tropas imperiales enseguida comenzaron a contraatacar contra el extraño enemigo mecánico al cual nadie sabía de donde provenían. Para combatirlos con mayor eficacia utilizaban robots de combate controlador por ponis. Unidades conocidas como titanes. Estos robots no fueron originalmente construidos por el imperio. Absalon usando el mismo portal con que encerró a los anteriores emperadores, lo utilizó para explorar otros mundos y obtener recursos. En uno de ellos logró hacer un trato con los indígenas del lugar y hacerse con los diseños de dichas máquinas y poder construirlos para si.

Los titanes demostraron su eficacia destruyendo aquellos robots al cual de momento estaban compuestos por robots esqueletos de ametralladoras* y robot como los anteriores pero armados con lanzacohetes en vez de brazo derecho*.

 **Nota autor: Todas las unidades robóticas están inspiradas en las de la** **United Civilized States** **(UCS) de los antiguos juegos de ordenador "Earth 2140, Earth 2150 y Earth 2160" (me imagino que casi nadie sabrá que juegos son ya que son bastante antiguos excepto el último mencionado). Buscadlo en Google para mas información.**

* **Silver One** : Unidad robótica básica. Robots armados con una ametralladora básica diseñada para atacar infantería enemiga.

* **Silver R** : Unidad robótica básica. Robots armados con lanzacohetes para destruir edificios y unidades blindadas.

Las tropas celestes estaban logrando destruir a los robots enemigos, de momento parecía que estaban logrando tener el control, pero en ese momento aparecieron mas robots pero mas grandes. Estos eran vehículos robots bípedos con largos brazos y la cabina grande y alargada terminado en semienpunta. Portando unos lanzacohetes que disparaban dichos misiles teledirigidos*. También iba otro robot parecido al primero pero ligeramente mas pequeño y equipados con lanza bombas de napalm que al lanzarlas a corta distancia incendiaban allá donde atacaran*.

* **Tiger II** : Unidad robótica de blindaje medio armado con lanzacohetes capaz de destruir blindados y de atacar a unidades aéreas.

* **Tiger** : Unidad robótica de blindaje medio armado con lanza bombas de napalm diseñados para destruir infantería enemiga u objetivos poco blindados.

Los tiger II disparaban sus misiles contra los titanes dañando o destruyendo a algunos y los tiger cuando se acercaba a los soldados que los iban disparando, soltaron bombas de napalm que incineraron a la infantería matando o hiriendo a la mayoría. La batalla en el imperio fue intensa y tuvo que irse solucionando con la intervención de los cazas venon que aparecieron derribando a los tiger y ofreciendo apoyo a la infantería como titanes.

Fuera, mas unidades robóticas venían para atacar la ciudad, pero la enorme viuda negra les cortó el paso y los iba destruyendo con su enorme láser acabando con filas enteras, o pisoteándolas con sus enormes patas. Absalon en persona con su hacha de la Destrucción, destruía robots sin parar mientras comandaba a sus tropas. Las tropas luchaban contra los robots al cual aparecieron una unidad armada en su brazo con un cañón de plasma al cual con sus disparos causaba enormes daños*. También apareció un robot parecido a los tiger solo que este tenía los brazos en perfecta línea recta con cañones de plasma de mayor potencia. La cabeza era casi rectangular ovalada*.

* **Silver Max** : Soldado robot armado con un potente cañón de plasma capaz de dañar seriamente la mayoría de los blindajes.

* **Spider** : Vehículo robot pesado de diseño similar a los tiger. Armado con dos poderosos cañones de plasma, capaz de causar enormes daños y muy pocos son capaces de resistir sus poderosos impactos.

Los silver max y spider destrozaban todo cuanto encontraban con sus poderosos cañones de plasma. Las tropas tenían que utilizar unidades potentes como los nuevos y poderosos tanques apocalisis que eran capaces de plantarles cara y destruirlos. La nueva orden de Ala Negra con sus poderosos lanzallamas, fundían a la infantería robot.

Absalon: Malditas máquinas. No se de donde habéis salido, pero os destruiré a todos.

Decía furioso el emperador mientras con un golpe de su hacha partía en dos a un tiger II. Luego creó una barrera para protegerse de los impactos de plasma de un spider y una vez que cesó el fuego, el alicornio se tele transportó justo encima de este y cargando su puño de magia, le atravesó la cabeza y lo hizo estallar por dentro. Varios silver one, silver R y silver max lo rodearon y comenzaron a dispararle con sus armas, pero el emperador giró sobre si mismo formando con su hacha un tornado oscuro que iba desviando los disparos e iba expandiéndose alrededor llevándose por delante a todos los robots al cual iban siendo destrozado por los violentos golpes de viento generados por el poder del hacha. Cuando los robots que le atacaban fueron destruidos, Absalon se detuvo. Ahí tuvo una comunicación de Artemisa que estaba ella también atacando a los robots que estaban atacando al imperio.

Artemisa: Mi emperador. Aquí Artemisa. Hemos logrado destruir a los robots que estaban atacando la ciudad.

Absalon: Excelente. Ya era hora. Nadie ataca mi imperio sin sufrir las consecuencias. Ahora solo falta saber quien ha enviado estos malditos robots. Pienso asegurarme de que sufra de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Decía el emperador furioso por el ataque y con ganas de hacer sufrir al responsable. Acto seguido recibió otro comunicado, esta vez de Shockdown.

Shockdown: Mi emperador...

Absalon: ¿Que ocurre Shockdown?

Shockdown: He estado revisando la IA de los robots que hemos recogido y ya se quien es el responsable de todo esto.

Absalon: ¿Y quien es si se puede saberse? Dímelo ya para que yo pueda hacerlo sufrir para el resto de sus días...

Shockdown: El responsable es...

En ese momento se oyó un intenso "¿QUEEEE?" que se pudo oír a gran distancia por todo el imperio.

 **Vista en primera persona desde Calibal**

En la sala del súper ordenador donde estaba Calibal, había científicos y soldados muertos de forma inexplicable. Desde la pantalla del súper ordenador, se mostraban gráficas y planos de los robots que atacaron la ciudad. En ese momento se oyeron fuerte sonidos como de algo golpeando la puerta de entrada. Una minipantalla mostraba que al otro lado había soldados tratando de derribar la puerta y Absalon furioso estaba ahí presente. Absalon ya impaciente por la tardanza gritó.

Absalon: Apartaos inútiles...Me ocupo yo de esto...

Dijo el emperador alzando su hacha. Los soldados asustados se apartaron. El emperador de un golpe de su hacha, derribó la puerta permitiendo a él y a los soldados entrar en la sala del super ordenador. Se sorprendieron cuando vieron que los que estaban dentro estaban muertos. El emperador miró a Calibal y dijo furioso.

Absalon: Calibal...¿Se puede saber por que has enviado esos robots contra mi imperio? ¿Y quien te autorizó su construcción?

Exigía el emperador respuesta. Pero Calibal no hizo otra cosa que apagar la pantalla como el resto de la sala. Shockdown acercándose al súper ordenador escaneando los sistemas le respondió al emperador.

Shockdown: Mucho me temo que Calibal ya no está aquí...

Absalon: ¿Que quieres decir con que ya no está aquí?

Shockdown: Que Calibal ha escapado a través de un servidor y no podemos seguirle la pista.

Nada más oírlo, el emperador gritó furioso al ver que Calibal le había traicionado.

Mas tarde, en la sala del trono. El emperador estaba sentado en su trono junto con varios de sus generales como Shockdown y Artemisa. El emperador estaba verdaderamente furioso con lo que había pasado. Calibal. La inteligencia artificial que el mismo creó y lo usaba para sus planes, se había revelado contra él y tras crear un ejercito de robots, atacó al imperio.

Absalon: ¿Y bien? ¿Habéis averiguado donde ha ido esa maldita IA traidora?

Preguntaba el emperador a sus generales. Estos le respondieron.

General: Mucho me temo que no mi emperador.

General2: Ha sabido esconder muy bien sus huellas. No tenemos ni idea de donde está ahora.

Sobraba decir que la expresión del emperador era de completa furia y dio un fuerte golpe con el mango de su hacha contra el suelo, asustando a los generales.

General3: Y nos tememos que esto ira a peor. Al ver que no podía atacarnos abiertamente a nosotros, ha atacado a las ciudades rebeldes que aun no se han unido al imperio, sufriendo estos los temibles ataques de la IA renegada.

En ese momento la expresión de furia de Absalon cambió a una mas seria como de estar interesado en eso último.

Absalon: Así que...Los robots de Calibal están atacando las ciudades que todavía no se han unido al imperio.

General3: Así es emperador. Estas tratan de resistirte como pueden, pero apenas pueden hacer nada contra las abrumadoras tropas de Calibal.

Absalon se quedó meditando por un momento y al final sonrió perversamente.

Absalon: Puede que en el fondo podamos aprovechar esto en nuestro beneficio.

Dijo el emperador confundiendo a sus generales.

General1: ¿Que quiere decir emperador?

Absalon: Luego. Ahora ponedme en contacto con los lideres de las ciudades que están bajo ataque. Tengo algo que proponerles.

Dijo el emperador. Mas tarde. El emperador estaba en una sala con una amplia mesa redonda y varias sillas. En la mesa aparecieron los hologramas de los distintos líderes de las ciudades sitiadas por los robots de Calibal. Ninguno de ellos estaba especialmente contento de verlo.

Absalon: Un placer volver a verles señores.

Dijo el emperador fingiendo amabilidad. Ninguno de los líderes le agradaba tener que hablar con él. Estos molestos les respondieron.

Lider: El sentimiento no es mutuo.

Lider2: ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora Absalon?

Lider3: No queremos tener nada que ver con un emperador renegado como tu.

Pese a los comentarios, Absalon no se molestó lo más mínimo. Este de forma amable les dijo a todos.

Absalon: Si que tenéis problemas con los misteriosos e inesperados ataques de los robots que os están haciendo la vida imposible.

Lider: Somos conscientes de ello.

Lider4: Esas malditas máquinas están causando montones de problemas-

Lider2: Por lo que no tenemos tiempo que perder contigo. Tenemos ciudades que proteger.

Absalon: Jejejeje...Sobre eso yo puedo hacer algo para impedir vuestra destrucción.

Aquello captó la atención de los líderes de las ciudades.

Lider3: ¿Que quieres decir Absalon?

Absalon: Muy simple. Necesitáis ayuda para defender vuestras ciudades y yo os puedo dárosla. Mi ejercito es lo suficientemente poderoso para plantar cara a esas cosas, por no decir mis nuevas unidades de combate, las viudas negra son perfectas para exterminar a esas cosas.

Aquello sorprendió a los lideres ¿Absalon estaba ofreciendo ayuda a estos así como así?

Lider: ¿En serio nos vas a ayudar? ¿Así sin mas?

Preguntó incrédulo uno de los líderes.

Absalon: Nunca dije que mi ayuda sería gratis. A cambio de mi ayuda, tenéis que reconocer el gobierno del imperio celeste en vuestras ciudades.

Aquello sorprendió en gran medida a los líderes, al cual a estos no les agradó la idea.

Lider2: ¿Nos tomas el pelo?

Lider3: No pensamos reconocer tu soberanía en nuestras ciudades.

Lider4: No bamos a dejar nuestras ciudades en los cascos de un monstruo como tu.

Decía verdaderamente molestos los líderes. Absalon sonriendo pérfidamente les respondió.

Absalon: Tampoco es que tengáis muchas opciones. Al final seréis exterminado por las fuerzas robóticas sino aceptáis mi ayuda y lo sabéis. Uníos a mi y viviréis. Negaos y moriréis...

Algunos líderes molestos por la insinuación, cortaron la comunicación haciendo desaparecer su imagen de la gran mesa, pero otros se quedaron al cual con mucho pesar, tuvieron que aceptar la ayuda del emperador, a cambio de dejar sus ciudades bajo su gobierno.

Absalon fue traicionado por Calibal y descubrir que la IA renegada tenía un ejercito propio de robots lo puso furioso. Pero pudo sacar partido de ello. Pudo chantajear a los líderes de las ciudades rebeldes para que se unieran al imperio logrando que la mayoría se unieran a este.

Como Absalon había prometido, envió tropas a proteger las ciudades de las fuerzas de Calibal logrando defenderla. Las ciudades que se negaron a unirse al emperador, no tardaron en caer ante las fuerzas de Calibal. La guerra contras las máquinas había comenzado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Nota autor** : Como mencioné ya antes. Las unidades robóticas y vehículos que aparecerán en el futuro están inspiradas en las unidades robóticas de la **United Civilized States** ( **UCS** ) de los antiguos juegos de ordenador "Earth 2140, Earth 2150 y Earth 2160". Seguramente a la mayoría ni os sonarán de nada estos juegos y es normal. Lo dos primeros son bastante antiguos y el tercero es el mas nuevo que hubo y con suerte. Son juegos tipo estrategia a tiempo real al estilo de Command And Conquer (construir bases y unidades, destruir al enemigo etc...lo normal en un juego de estrategia de ese tipo).

Debido a la falta de Marketing y publicidad en su día cuando se puso a la venta Earth 2140, fue desconocido en los Estados Unidos y en Europa pero tuvo cierto éxito en Turquía. Imaginaos, al primero Earth 2140 lo conocí en una demo hasta que lo encontré en una tienda a la venta y ni siquiera conocía las otras dos siguientes. El Earth 2150 me vino en una revista y para entonces ni siquiera conocía su existencia y el último el Earth 2160 lo encontré por casualidad en una tienda al cual un tiempo despues tuvo que cerrar, que cosas. Y por desgracia la compañía entró en quiebra así que ya os podéis imaginar. (Buscadlo en google dichos títulos para mayor información o mirad en videos de Youtube para conocer mejor dichos juegos).

Una verdadera lastima porque yo pude jugar a todos ellos en su día y os puedo asegurar que son buenos. Por no decir que con el Earth 2160 me quedé con las ganas porque el final se quedó en cierto modo inconclusa.

Dichos títulos se pueden comprar perfectamente por aquellas personas que tengan una cuenta en "Steam" a muy bajo precio cada uno. Valen la pena probarlos y disfrutar de tan buenos clásicos...aunque no demasiados conocidos.


	11. Cronica 11

La guerra contra las máquinas controladas contra la IA renegada Calibal duró siglos. Las máquinas eran implacables contra todo ser orgánico inteligente que encontrasen. Curiosamente a los animales y seres poco evolucionados parecían ignorarlos por completo. Calibal solo parecía interesado en los celestes por razones desconocidas.

Los robots atacaban las ciudades donde los modelos eran de los mas variados pero en una cosa en común. Todas sus unidades mecánicas eran bípedas y los celestes pudieron aprovechar eso en su favor. Bastaba con volar alguna de las patas de las unidades grandes para que se cayeran y se quedasen casi indefensas, vulnerables a los ataques. En caso los robots con forma de esqueleto al tener mejores articulaciones, no servía mucho destruir sus piernas, aunque si destruir sus brazos armados, entonces eran inservibles para la batalla y mas fáciles de eliminar.

Las ciudades bajo el control del imperio estaban bien fortificadas y defendidas contra los ataques de las tropas de Calibal. Pero las ciudades independientes al no contar con el apoyo del imperio, tenían mayores problemas para defenderse. Al principio de la guerra, muchas ciudades independientes se negaron a aliarse con el emperador. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y las cosas se volvían mas y mas difíciles, no tuvieron mas remedio que unirse y someterse al gobierno del emperador o ser exterminados por las máquinas.

Por supuesto Absalon mantuvo en secreto que fue él quien creó a la IA renegada Calibal, de lo contrario corría el riesgo que las ciudades que se unieron a él se revelasen en su contra, aunque en el fondo aunque se supiera, era muy poco probable que lo hicieran, porque de lo contrario perderían el apoyo del imperio y su ejercito y serían destruidos por los robots. Las tropas era otra historia. Si se revelasen, Absalon tendría muchos problemas para asegurarse su lealtad de nuevo.

Durante el paso de los siglos, se lograron crear mas y mas súper armas de gran poder de destrucción. Entre ellas las naves hidras. Colosales naves negras con tres falanges delante con forma de cabezas de hidra, capaces de disparar potentes láseres que lo destruyen todo. Su poder es solo superador por las naves hidras tipo soberano que son todavía mas grandes que las primeras y con cinco falanges en vez de tres. También corrían los rumores de que el emperador había iniciado un proyecto para entrenar soldados de categoría superior a las tropas básicas, pero no se estaba seguro de la viabilidad de dicha información.

Durante ese tiempo se ha tratado de averiguar donde se escondía Calibal para poder desconectarlo y así acabar con la guerra. Muchos se estaban cansando de esta guerra y no veían final. Ya que por muchos robots que destruyeran, venían mas y mas robots de origen incierto.

Una cosa extraña que hacían los robots de Calibal, es que estos se llevaban los cadáveres de los ponis que estos mataban. Nadie sabía que hacían con los cuerpos. Algunos pensaban que para hacer experimentos o averiguar nuevas formas de matar a los ponis celestes, aunque ninguna teoría era segura.

Una ciudad celeste estaba siendo atacada por los robots de Calibal. La ciudad con sus defensas resistían los ataques.

Soldado: No paran de venir.

Decía un soldado atrincherado mientras disparaba sin cesar contra tropas robóticas como el esto de soldados. Un soldado de lanzacohetes disparó contra una unidad tiger contra una de sus piernas, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera aplastando a varias unidades robots. Durante el conflicto aparecieron unas unidades parecidos a los robots clase silver pero estos no llevaban armas. Solo una carga redonda en la espalda.

Soldado2: Unidades silver T a las tres...

Gritó un soldado disparando y destruyendo a algunas, pero los llamados silver T llegaron hasta sus posiciones y estos estallaron en una gran explosión matando a varios soldados como destruyendo la trinchera*.

 *** Silver T** : Unidad robótica suicida. No pose armas pero si porta enormes explosivos al cual lo activan cuando se acerca al enemigo causando un gran daño allá donde estalla.

Las unidades silver T habían causado grandes daños en la zona, destruyendo las barricadas. Los tanque escorpio disparaban contra las unidades enemigas que se aproximaban, pero algunos tanques fueron destruidos por impactos de potentes misiles, disparados por una unidad bípeda parecida al modelo Spider. Solo que este era algo mas corpulento y tenía ambos lados enormes lanzaderas de misiles. Estos disparaban sus misiles causando grandes daños allá donde disparaban*.

* **Spider II** : Robot pesado con disparadores de cohetes muchos mas potentes que los Tiger II.

Las unidades robóticas comenzaron a atravesar las defensas de la ciudad y con intención de atacar a sus habitantes, pero un potente láser destruyó a un gran número de estos. Acto seguido bajaron varios soldados celestes mejor armados y entrenados, y del cielo cayeron varios titanes (como en el video juego de Titanfall) y comenzaron a contraatacar logrando destruir al enemigo.

¿?: Vamos soldados. Tenemos que proteger esta ciudad como sea.

Gritaba el líder del escuadrón que había llegado. Era un joven pony celeste de pelaje rojo con crin negra peinado hacia atrás. Ojos azules. Alas de murciélago. Cutie mark de un rifle de asalto. Con traje de comandante. No aparentaba mas de 25 años.

Tropas: Si señor...

Respondieron los soldados. Los refuerzos comenzaron a contraatacar disparando sus armas contra los robots mientras los titanes de ocupaban de los vehículos bípedos robots, atacándolos con sus armas o arreándoles un puñetazo que los destrozaba en gran medida. Un titan golpeó a un Tiger II y le arrancó su brazo armado golpeándolo con el hasta destrozarlo. Otro titan con una potente arma de energía, disparó un rayo cargado contra un Spider atravesándolo de lado a lado y haciéndolo explotar. Otro titán disparó una salva de misiles contra varios robots pesados causándoles grandes daños.

El líder del grupo, armado con un potente rifle antivehículos, volaba por el aire apuntando a las unidades robóticas y cuando los tenía en fila, disparaba una bala que atravesaba la cabeza de varios de ellos reventándoles las cabezas robóticas. El líder en cuestión sabía dirigir con gran maestría a sus tropas, como si en todo momento supiera lo que había que hacer.

Aquel soldado era conocido como Mc Hallan. Toda una leyenda en el Imperio Celeste. Un bravo comandante que ha tenido un sin fin de victorias contra las máquinas controladas por Calibal. Admirado por los soldados y el soldado de mayor confianza del emperador pese a que este no comparte su visión de dominarlos a todos y esclavizar a las razas inferiores. Sus tácticas no tienen igual y hasta ahora nunca había perdido una batalla. Muchas vidas inocentes se salvaron gracias a él.

Mc Hallan: Que las naves descarguen las artillerías de tormenta en los puntos altos de la ciudad para que ganen alcance. Los titanes y vehículos de combate dirigíos a la entrada principal. Soldado y de lanza cohetes que se suban encima del muro. Que los ingenieros de combate desplieguen los drones.

Ordenaba el comandante. Las tropas obedecieron y adoptaron sus posiciones. La artillería de tormenta una vez tomada su posición, comenzaron a bombardear contra el enemigo causando grande destrozos. Los titanes y vehículos de combate disparaban a las tropas que se acercaban, al igual que los soldados de cohetes apostados en los altos muros, disparan sus misiles al igual que los soldados con fusiles disparaban o lanzaban granadas contra los robots que se acercaban, procurando eliminar a los silver T en primer lugar para evitar sus explosiones cerca del muro. Los ingenieros desplegaban drones terrestres explosivos que se acercaban a los robots enemigos y los destruían. También desplegaban un tipo de dron volador parecido a un microjet que volaban velozmente hacia el enemigo y aprovechando su capacidad de vuelo vertical, se paraban delante del enemigo y disparaban incesantes balas que atravesaban a los robots.

Despues de una hora de lucha, lograron derrotar a los robots. Todo el mundo lo celebro y sus habitantes les dieron las gracias a Mc Hallan y a sus tropas.

Mc Hallan: Solo cumplí con mi deber.

Decía el soldado de forma modesta. En ese momento un soldado se acercó a este y le informó.

Soldado: Señor...hemos encontrado a una superviviente fuera, en uno de los poblados destruidos...

Mc Hallan: ¿Una superviviente? ¿En ese infierno?

Preguntó sorprendido el comandante. Este siguió al soldado hasta donde estaban los restos destruidos del poblado y en una tienda médica, el comandante entró y ahí pudo ver al doctor atendiendo las heridas de una pequeña potrilla sentada en una camilla. Una potrilla de pelaje blanco y crin rubia. No tenía ni alas ni cutie mark ya que no había tenido todavía su meta morfosis. El médico al ver a Mc Hallan le saludó.

Doctor: Hola señor.

Mc Hallan: Hola...¿Esta es la niña que me hablaron?

Doctor: Si. Solo tiene unas heridas leves. Es un milagro de que haya sobrevivido a esa masacre.

Mc Hallan: ¿Y su familia?

Nada mas preguntarlo, la pequeña niña agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, donde una pequeña lágrima surgió de su ojo. El doctor con mucho pesar le respondió.

Doctor: Mucho me temo que solo ha sobrevivido ella. Su familia seguramente estará muerta.

Mc Hallan enseguida comprendió lo que quería decir el doctor. Este terminó de curar a la potra y dijo.

Doctor: Bueno. Ya está. Le dejaré con ella por si quiere hablar con ella. Pero tenga cuidado. Esta muy traumada.

Decía el doctor mientras salía de la tienda. El comandante asintió y se acercó a la potra hasta ponerse delante de ella y con una sonrisa la dijo.

Mc Hallan: Hola pequeña. Me llamo Mc Hallan...Puedes llamarme Mc si quieres.

Decía el comandante con una sonrisa para animar a la potra. Esta lo miró levemente a los ojos. Mc Hallan siguió hablando pero ya con un tono mas serio.

Mc Hallan: Lamento lo de tu familia. Sin duda una verdadera lastima.

La potra nada mas oírlo le abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Este trató de consolarla mientras la acariciaba la cabeza.

Mc Hallan: Tranquila...Ahora estas a salvo...Conozco a unos amigos en el imperio que se podrán ocupar de ti. Donde podrás estar a salvo y sin preocupaciones.

La potra después de unos minutos dejó de llorar y miró al soldado diciéndole tímidamente.

Potra: Light...

Mc Hallan: ¿Si?

Potra: Me...Me llamo Light...Light Hope...

Se presentó la potra. El comandante sonriendo la responde.

Mc Hallan: Light Hope...Un bonito nombre...

La potra sonrió levemente.

Como Mc Hallan prometió. Llevó a la potra al imperio y la dejó a cargo de unos amigos suyos. Un matrimonio que vivían en una humilde casa en el imperio. Mas tarde Mc Hallan se reunió con el emperador en la sala del trono presentando su informe.

Mc Hallan: Y eso es todo mi informe.

Comentó el soldado frente al emperador, al cual al lado había dos nuevos generales a sus ordenes. Uno llamado Tacticus y la otra Lilith (los conoceréis de mi fanfic El Renacer de los Celestes), el emperador respondió.

Absalon: Ya veo...Los robots estaban causando problemas entonces.

Mc Hallan: Así es mi emperador. Pero logramos destruirlos antes de que llegara a mayores.

Absalon: Buen trabajo Mc Hallan. Se nota que fuiste el mejor de tu promoción.

Comentó complacido el emperador.

Mc Hallan: Solo cumplo con mi deber emperador.

En ese momento entró otro pony celeste. Portaba unos documentos apilados unos encima de otros, hasta que sin querer tropezó y cayó al suelo, dejando caer todos los papeles. Tacticus viendo la escena comentó.

Tacticus: Como no. Starcream metiendo la pata como siempre.

Dijo el general molesto. Starcream levantándose responde.

Starcream: Lo siento...El suelo no estaba bien situado...

Lilith: Jujuju...Que excusa mas tonta...Me sorprende que un inútil como él tenga el rango de soldado...jujuju...

Se burlaba la yegua para molestia de Starcream. Este recogió los documentos y tras hacer una reverencia al emperador, le entregó dichos documentos al emperador y este le permitió retirarse. Mc Hallan miraba a este último como se marchaba y ahí pensó.

Mc Hallan: (Starcream. Comenzó como cadete, al cual no parecía destacar en nada especial salvo en el combate como en la estrategia, pero su enorme orgullo y su actitud excéntrica como su extrema aviricia impiden que sea un soldado eficaz. No entiendo como llegó a comandante. Al menos no es general como Tacticus y Lilith. Tacticus comenzó como un cadete con grandes honores demostrando una gran habilidad en el combate como en la estrategia. No es raro que el emperador le entregara la temible arma...La Espada del Olvido...Y Lilith. Lo que la falta en destreza en combate, lo compensa con una gran inteligencia. Capaz de hundir mentiras y engaños al enemigo para que bajen la guardia y hacerles daño por donde mas les duele).

Pensaba el general. Absalon mirando los informes dijo.

Absalon: Valla...Esto es interesante...

Mc Hallan: ¿Puedo saber que es mi emperador?

Absalon miró a Mc Hallan y sonriendo le respondió.

Absalon: Si jejejeje...Creo que por fin hemos encontrado el lugar donde se esconde esa maldita IA renegada.

Mc Hallan: ¿Quiere decir que por fin hemos encontrado su escondite mi emperador?

Preguntó el general sorprendido y con una brizna de esperanza. Desde que era un cadete, esperaba que la guerra contra las máquinas terminase cuanto antes, siendo eso la principal razón por la que se unió al ejercito. Para contribuir a la destrucción de la IA renegada.

Absalon: Así es. Por fin lo hemos localizado y donde le daremos caza.

Mc Hallan: Por favor señor. Déme la orden y me ocuparé de él personalmente. Desde hace tiempo quería acabar con ese maldito Calibal con mis propios cascos.

Decía con decisión el comandante, dispuesto a todo con tal de acabar con la IA renegada. Absalon sonriendo le responde.

Absalon: Por supuesto Mc Hallan. Tendrás tu oportunidad. Prepararemos un basto ejercito para acabar con él. Obviamente estará enormemente protegido, por lo que debemos emplear todo lo que tenemos. Ponte a ello.

Mc Hallan: Así se hará mi emperador.

Respondió este haciendo una reverencia y abandonando la sala. Una vez solos Lilith le comentó al emperador.

Lilith: Dígame emperador...¿No le preocupa que Mc Hallan y los otros descubran que fue usted quien creó a Calibal?

Tacticus: Cierto emperador...Si descubren que fue obra suya. Podríamos tener problemas. En especial con Mc Hallan si se pone en nuestra contra.

Pese a ellos Absalon se mantenía tranquilo y les respondió.

Absalon: No os preocupéis por eso. Ya me ocuparé de eso en su momento...

Respondía el emperador con una pérfida sonrisa.

Días mas tarde. Las tropas celeste iban hacia una zona desértica donde a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme montaña. En teoría el escondite de Calibal estaba ahí y ahora existía la oportunidad de detener a la IA renegada de una vez por todas. Mc Hallan esperaba poder destruir aquella maldita IA. El comandante iba en una pequeña nave, mientras el emperador junto con sus generales estaban con él.

Mc Hallan: Bien...Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas...

Comentaba el comandante, al cual en el fondo este tenía un gran motivo personal para querer acabar con Calibal. La razón era, que cuando el era un potro, vio morir a sus padres delante de él por culpa de las máquinas asesinas de la IA renegada. El se salvó porque justo cuando iba a morir, unos soldados celestes aparecieron y destruyeron a los robots salvando así al chico. Por eso se sentía tan cercano a aquella potra. Porque se veía así mismo. Perderlo todo por culpa de unas máquinas. Aquel día Mc Hallan se prometió a si mimo, que destruiría aquella maldita inteligencia artificial.

Mientras. En el interior de la montaña donde había enormes salas de montaje para todo tipo de robots vistos con anterioridad. En una gran pantalla se mostraba la gran cabeza blanca pony cubierta de metal, representando ser Calibal. En unas pantallas se mostraban a las tropas del imperio acercándose a este. Ahí dio la orden a sus robots para combatir.

Como Mc Hallan se esperaba. De la montaña surgieron centenares de robots de todo tipo, desde la infantería hasta los grandes andadores. La batalla iba a dar comienzo.

Naturalmente los primeros robots en atacar era los de modelo silver, que actuaban para obligar al enemigo a gastar munición contra ellos. Los silver one disparaban sus ametralladoras contras las tropas celestes que estaban resguardadas. Uno de los soldados lanzó una granada en medio de estos y cuando la granada explotó, se llevó a la mayoría de ellos. Los soldados lograban frenar al enemigo en las trincheras improvisadas, pero los problemas comenzaron en cuanto llegaron los silver T. Los soldados trataban de parar a estos robots suicidas antes de que llegaran a su posición y explotaran en su posición, aunque no era fácil debido a su gran número y algunos llegaban hasta estos, activando su explosión y destruyendo el lugar.

Los ingenieros de combate enviaban a sus drones voladores para que se ocuparan de los silver T para destruirlos desde lejos y evitar activar su sistemas de detonación. Los tanques escorpios disparaban contra las tropas, hasta que fueron emboscados por silver max y silver R usando sus potentes armas destruyendo a varios de estos, pero la ventaja se perdió cuando llegaron los poderosos tanques apocalisis y con sus poderosos dobles cañones, destruían a estos sin importar su cobertura.

Minutos después llegaron los grandes andadores robots siendo precedidos por los del modelo Tiger y luego los Spider. Los tiger lanzaban sus bombas de napalm al suelo creando una barrera de suelo y los tiger II disparaban sus misiles contra los grandes blindados. Los Spider y Spider II no se quedaban atrás y también disparaban sus potentes disparos de plasma o misiles. Varios cazas venon desde el aire, disparaban contra estos robots destruyendo a varios de ellos y el resto siendo rematados por los titanes y tanques.

La batalla estaba siendo dura hasta que el emperador en persona apareció.

Absalon: Hora de destruir a estos hojalatas.

Dijo el emperador y conjuró un hechizo de sangre. En ese momento una nube negra que lo rodeó por completo. Cuando la nube desapareció, en su lugar había un enorme y descomunal demonio (los que sigáis mi fanfic del Renacer de los Celestes, reconoceréis su forma).

Absalon: Ahora conoceréis el autentico terror en vuestras inútiles chispas sintéticas...

Gritó el gran demonio en forma de rugido al cual estremeció a todo el ejercito aliado. Mc Hallan desde su titán miraba al descomunal demonio.

Mc Hallan: No se que es peor...Los robots de Calibal...O la locura del emperador...

Se preguntaba a si mismo el celeste. El gran demonio fue corriendo hacia las tropas robots, al cual estos al verlo disparaban con todo su arsenal, pero pese a todos los impactos que este recibía, no parecía que lo hicieran prácticamente nada. Absalon de un movimiento de su hacha, destruyó a varios robots con una explosión de energía. Varios robots le rodearon mientras le disparaban. Absalon concentró energía y comenzó a girara al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un enorme y descomunal rayo rojo eléctrico que iba friendo a los robots que lo rodeaban. Luego concentró energía en su cuerpo creando una gran explosión de luz que se llevó por delante a centenares de robots.

En medio de ese caos apareció el general Tacticus.

Tacticus: Cañón Táctico...

Gritó el general disparando con sus cañones de hombros contra los robots.

Tacticus: Ahora sufrid el poder de la Espada del Olvido...

Decía el general sacando de la funda, una gran espada gris terminada en dos puntas crecientes rodeada de un aura roja. De un golpe de su espada en el suelo, creó un gran seísmo de enormes proporciones debajo de un grupo de robots haciendo que se los tragaras la tierra.

Tacticus: Vamos soldados. Seguid destruyendo robots...

Decía el general mientras mas soldados iba apareciendo y atacaban a los robots. Mc Hallan y un grupo de soldados de élite, aprovecharon que los robots estaban distraídos para pasar inadvertidos y llegar a la montaña.

Mc Hallan: Vamos soldados. Estamos a punto de llegar a la montaña.

Decía Mc Hallan desde su titan. La mayoría de las tropas robots estaban en el campo de batalla por lo que la montaña no había demasiada vigilancia, aunque en cierto modo aquello lo preocupaba. Esperaba que un lugar tan importante tuviera una vigilancia y defensas muy fuertes.

Mc Hallan: Mmm...Esto no me gusta. Esta siendo esto demasiado fácil...

Cuando Mc Hallan y los suyos habían llegado por el lateral de un montaña, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Mc Hallan: ¿Pero que...?

Delante de la montaña se abrió una enorme compuerta y de ella surgía desde una plataforma elevadora un enorme y descomunal robot bípedo humanoide de metal gris con dos grandes cañones láser en los brazos. La cabeza era una gran pantalla plana donde en ella aparecía la imagen de la cabeza blanca metalizada de Calibal. Las tropas celestes se sorprendieron de ver al colosal gigante. El gran robot comenzó a disparar sus láseres destruyendo varias tropas a la vez mientras avanzaba.

Mc Hallan: Ya me extrañaba tanta facilidad...

Comentaba el comandante viendo al colosal gigante. Por fortuna no se percató de su presencia y él y los soldados pudieron entrar por un agujero en la roca, que los conducía a él y a su equipo al interior de la montaña. Mc Hallan tuvo que dejar a su titan fuera debido a que no cabía en el agujero.

Mientras. El gran robot seguía atacando a las tropas celestes. El gran robot parecía que tenía la ventaja debido a su tamaño como potencia de fuego y blindaje, pero la ventaja se acabó cuando aparecieron las viudas negras y las naves hidras. Los enormes vehículos disparaban sus poderosos láseres contra el gran robot impactando de lleno en este pero lograba aguantar. El gran robot se concentró ahora en las viudas negras y disparó su láser logrando causar daños a estos, pero aun era superado en número por lo que impedía que el gran robot se centrara de momento en las tropas, mientras estas podían ocuparse de las unidades en tierra.

Mientras. En el interior de la montaña en la sala donde estaba el súper ordenador Calibal, una puerta estaba siendo abierta desde fuera con ayuda de un potente soplete. Finalmente la puerta se abrió dando paso a Mc Hallan y a sus hombres.

Mc Hallan: Esta es la sala. Debemos desactivar el súper ordenador ahora.

Dijo el soldado, pero el súper ordenador no estaba indefenso en absoluto, por las paredes surgieron cañones láser de al menos cuatro cañones cada uno, que comenzaron a disparar a él y a los soldados hiriendo o matando a algunos. Mc Hallan y sus hombres tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto a través de ordenadores y enormes bloques de memoria para evitar se acribillados.

Mc Hallan: Debemos llegar allí sin que nos acribillen. Soldados, granadas de fragmentación...

Los soldados obedecieron y desde donde estaban cubiertos, lanzaron granadas contra los cañones más cercanos destruyéndolos con la explosión resultante.

Mc Hallan: Bien. Ahora los que están mas lejos...Que los Hunters se ocupen...

Las unidades hunter buscaron la mejor posición para disparar desde donde estaban, y mientras los soldados hacían de cebo para que los cañones se centraran en ellos, los hunter disparaban a los cañones para destruirlos. Mc Hallan saltó hacia un lado y disparando con su rifle antivehículos, atravesó varios cañones de golpe. Finalmente habían logrando destruir todas las defensas del súper ordenador y Mc Hallan se acercó al panel de control, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Calibal.

Mc Hallan: Mira cuanto quieras Calibal...Pronto te desactivarás para siempre...

Decía el soldados mientras haqueaba el sistema. Fuera, el gran robot seguían disparando contra las viudas negras y naves hidras al cual al contrario de lo que se esperaba, el gran robot era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Logrando aguantar todos los ataques que le lanzaban y destruir varias viudas negras y naves hidras. Fue así hasta que Absalon demonio se centró en él.

Absalon: Sufre el poder del emperador...

Gritó el gran emperador volando hasta lo mas alto del gran robot, y con su hacha clavándolo en la parte superior del robot. El emperador si sacar el hacha sobre el gran robot, descendía creando con su hacha un gran surco en el gran robot que llegó desde la cabeza hasta la pierna inferior izquierda. El robot comenzó a sobrecargarse y explotó en pedazos.

Absalon: Nada detiene al emperador del imperio.

Decía el gran demonio sacando su hacha de restos del robot. Mientras Mc Hallan seguía manipulando el panel de control, al cual estaba cerca de conseguirlo.

Mc Hallan: Di adiós Calibal...

Dijo esto pulsando un botón y finalmente había logrado apagar el súper ordenador. Todas las luces del interior se iban apagando una tras otra y la cabeza blanca de Calibal en la pantalla desapareció de un parpadeo.

Fuera. Los robots controlados por Calibal dejaron de combatir y se desactivaron. Al ser Calibal quien los controlaba, los robots se quedaron paralizados. Absalon volvió a su estado normal.

Absalon: Jejeje...Veo que Mc Hallan logró su objetivo.

Sonreía perversamente el emperador. La larga batalla contra Calibal que duró siglos había terminado por fin.

Mas tarde. En la sala del súper ordenador. Absalon estaba reunido con Mc Hallan felicitándolo por el éxito de su misión.

Absalon: Buen trabajo Mc Hallan. No me equivoqué al elegirte a ti para esta misión.

Mc Hallan: Todo para servirle mi emperador.

Respondía el soldado haciendo un saludo militar.

Absalon: Te has ganado un buen ascenso con un buen aumento de sueldo Mc Hallan. Ahora déjame solo, quiero mirar unas cosas.

Mc Hallan: Si mi emperador.

Mc Hallan abandono la sala. El soldado no podía evitar preguntarse.

Mc Hallan: (Algo no cuadra aquí...Quitando a las tropas de Calibal y el gran robot gigante...Esto ha sido casi hasta facil...Espero estar equivocado...)

Una vez solo, el emperador miró la pantalla donde estaba antes la cabeza virtual de Calibal. En ese momento la pantalla se iluminó revelando a Calibal. El emperador lo miró y con una sonrisa siniestra le dijo.

Absalon: Buen trabajo Calibal...Gracias a ti...Ahora casi todas las ciudades están bajo mi control. Como lo llevaba planeando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Comentaba el emperador como si en cierto modo, el súper ordenador hubiera hecho las cosas a ordenes del emperador.

Absalon: Ya has cumplido con tu función...Y ahora a dormir...

Dijo esto el emperador apagando definitivamente el súper ordenador. Luego el emperador comentó.

Absalon: Y ahora...A construirme una nueva inteligencia artificial...

Se decía a si mismo el emperador con una sonrisa perversa ahora que había conseguido sus grandes metas sobre el dominio casi global.


	12. Cronica 12

"¿Un soldado tiene que seguir las ordenes hasta el final sin cuestionarlas? ¿Un soldado nunca debe preguntarse si tanto él como a quien sirve hace lo correcto? ¿Aun jurando lealtad eterna está uno destinado a servir a la servidumbre? ¿Realmente un soldado leal tiene que jurar lealtad a alguien que supuestamente no se lo merece?"

Pasaron dos meses desde la caída del a IA renegada Calibal. Mc Hallan fue considerado un gran héroe al haber sido él quien desactivara al infame IA y promovido a gran general. El imperio lo celebró por todo lo alto y las ciudades que antes no quisieron unirse al imperio, no tuvieron mas remedio que reconocer que si se salvaron fue gracias al emperador. A causa de eso, las ciudades que antes eran independientes, tuvieron que reconocer la soberanía del emperador sobre ellos.

Pese a la victoria, Mc Hallan no parecía convencido del todo. Sentía que algo no marchaba bien. Durante siglos Calibal fue una máquina implacable que hizo la vida imposible a los habitantes celestes. Se mantuvo ilocalizable y cuando se creía que lo habían encontrado, se encontraban con una resistencia feroz al cual costaba mucho tiempo superar para luego cuando casi parecía estar al alcance, este volvía a escapar. Debido a ello Mc Halla se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Como es que esta vez fue tan fácil encontrarlo? Por no mencionar que llegar hasta él y desactivarlo fue bastante fácil, casi como si Calibal hubiese querido que lo desactivaran a propósito. Desgraciadamente las respuestas no las iba a encontrar así como así ¿O no?.

Absalon junto con Shockdown estuvieron creando un nuevo súper ordenador. Uno mejorado que seguiría las ordenes del emperador sin cuestionarlas. Para su creación se utilizó los programas originales de Calibal procurando no introducir nada que pudiese convertir a la nueva IA en una máquina asesina como el anterior. La nueva IA se llamaría...

Absalon: Legión...

 **Vista en primera persona, como si lo miraseis todo a través desde un monitor.**

Decía el emperador enfrente de la nueva IA creada. El nuevo ordenador examinaba a Absalon y a Shockdown. El emperador sonriendo maliciosamente dio la bienvenida al nuevo súper ordenador, que estaba en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes Calibal.

Absalon: Bienvenido hijo mío...Tu nombre será Legión. Como seguramente ya sabrás. Eres la nueva IA que me ayudará en mis planes para la dominación total del mundo...Y lograr mi mayor meta...

Comentaba el emperador. Shockdown continuo hablando.

Shockdown: La nueva IA responde perfectamente. Se utilizó los antiguos programas de Calibal como base para crear a Legión. Pero esta nueva IA será mucho mas poderoso y leal de lo que fue Calibal en su día.

Absalon: Si jejejejeje...Calibal cumplió con su función que fue encomendado hace varios siglos atrás. Pero debemos dejar atrás lo viejo, para dar paso lo nuevo.

Comentaba el emperador con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al cual Legión examinó eso con el escáner.

Shockdown: Legión podrá reanudar el proyecto Crisol como lo teníamos planeado.

Absalon: Cierto...

Legión mostró en pantalla la imagen de una especie de satélite. Absalon continuó hablando.

Absalon: Pero para esto necesitamos un elemento clave. Uno que llevo planeando desde que conocí su existencia hace aproximadamente unos 200 años desde mi reinado...El Cristal del Conocimiento...

Ahora Legión mostró el Cristal del Conocimiento.

Absalon: Al cual lo tiene la criatura mas despiadada, cruel y poderosa que existe...Karot el conquistador...

Dijo el emperador mostrando ahora la imagen de la temible criatura dimensional.

Absalon: Una vez que obtenga ese cristal, podré lograr mi mayor meta de dominar este mundo...y después...El multiuniverso conocido...

Comentaba el emperador con grandes deseos de alcanzar su meta.

Shockdown: Según las leyendas. Karot es una criatura poderosa, que viaja entre dimensiones para adquirir conocimiento de diversas razas y destruirlas...introduciendo todo el conocimiento en el cristal que suele llevar en el pecho. Derrotarlo no será fácil.

Absalon: Por eso debo tener la mas poderosa armada y magia poderosa existente. Una vez que derrote a Karot y utilice el cristal en el Crisol, nada podrá detenernos.

Luego Absalon miró a Legión y con una sonrisa perversa le comentó.

Absalon: Una cosa es segura Legión. Después de todo eso, dejaré que te conectes con el Cristal del Conocimiento. Gracias a ello, llegarás a un nivel que ninguna mente sería capaz de imaginarse ni en sueños.

Dijo el emperador. La imagen de Calibal apareció en el frente del monitor pero ni Absalon ni Shockdown se mostraron sorprendidos, mas bien como si se lo esperaban. Luego se marcharon dejando solo a Legión.

 **Fin de la visión en primera persona.**

Mc Hallan no estaba tranquilo. Sentía que algo no marchaba bien y que no cuadraba en nada. Por lo que estuvo investigando por su cuenta. Como nuevo gran general, podía investigar con mayor posibilidad. Por desgracia no encontraba nada ni en los ordenadores ni en las bases de datos. Finalmente el general se quedó en su nuevo despacho pensando.

Mc Hallan: Vamos...Algo se me escapa...Lo presiento...

Comentaba Mc Hallan mientras se echaba para atrás en el asiento. En ese momento se percató de algo.

Mc Hallan: Un momento...Recuerdo que hace tiempo corría el rumor que debajo del palacio había un viejo súper ordenador que se usaba en la época de Calibal. Quizás ahí encuentre algo.

Ahora Mc Hallan tenía una pista. Pero el problema era lo siguiente ¿Donde estaba el supuesto súper ordenador? Buscaba información pero no había nada de su ubicación y muchos negaban saber algo. Mc Hallan se sentía frustrado al no poder encontrar nada. Un día estuvo andando por unos pasillos por donde no pasaba nadie en Absoluto, hasta que oyó un extraño sonido en la pared. Aquello lo puso en guardia y se escondió detrás de una estatua de Absalon. Desde ahí pudo ver a Absalon y a Shockdown salir de dicha pared falsa. Aquello captó su interés.

Mc Hallan: ¿Que habrá en esa pared?

Preguntaba el general mientras veía como Absalon y el robot se marcharon. Una vez que se fueron, Mc Hallan se acercó a la pared donde salieron esto.

Mc Hallan: Debe haber algo que active el mecanismo de la pared...

Comentaba este mientras palpaba la pared hasta que miró un cuadro que captó su interese. Lo apartó y vio un botón. Mc Hallan pulsó dicho botón y la pared se abrió.

Mc Hallan: Premio...

Sonrió satisfecho. El general se metió dentro de la pared donde había un ascensor al otro lado. Dicho ascensor descendió hasta lo mas profundo y llegó hasta lo que buscaba.

Mc Hallan: La sala del súper ordenador. Existe...

Decía Mc Hallan. Vio que en dicha sala un gran súper ordenador. Mc Hallan se acercó a este.

 **Vista en primera persona desde el súper ordenador.**

Legión veía como Mc Halla se acercaba a este. Tenía su ficha en la memoria y sabía que era general de confianza del emperador. Mc Hallan miraba sorprendido dicho súper ordenador.

Mc Hallan: Que interesante...Quizás encuentre lo que busco...

Comentaba Mc Hallan pulsando botones en el panel de control. En la pantalla de Legión se mostraba el texto de acceso denegado.

Mc Hallan: Ya veo...Haciéndote la estrecha...Por fortuna me se algunos trucos de ordenadores...

Bromeaba el general aplicando sus conocimientos para hackear ordenadores. Le llevó bastante tiempo ya que el súper ordenador estaba bastante bien protegido. Después de varios minutos, finalmente logró entrar en la base de datos.

Mc Hallan: Perfecto...Ya estoy dentro. Veamos que secretos esconde...

Comentaba Mc Hallan. Lo que encontró, lo dejó sin habla...

Mc Hallan: No puede ser...No puede ser verdad...

Comentaba Mc Hallan mirando hacia Legión sin mediar mas palabras. En ese momento la cabeza de Calibal apareció en pantalla asustando al general.

Mc Hallan: Jamás me imagine nada como esto...

Comentaba sorprendido el general.

Pasaron varios días desde que Mc Hallan estuvo en la sala del súper ordenador. Por fortuna nadie se percató de su presencia allí. Aquello dio mucho que pensar al general y empezó a cuestionarse muchas cosas. Sobre los sacrificios que hubo, sobre la guerra contra Calibal. El general sentía que todo era una mentira. Al final tomó una decisión mientras estaba en su despacho.

Mc Hallan: Es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz.

Absalon estaba en su trono junto con sus generales, el robot y el comandante Starcream discutiendo asuntos del estado, hasta que un fuerte sonido captó su atención.

Absalon: ¿Que es ese sonido?

Tacticus: Viene de fuera...

Todo el mundo salió del trono hasta el balcón y vieron una nave hidra volar sobre el cielo. Absalon comentó molesto.

Absalon: ¿Quien ha autorizado el vuelo de una de nuestras naves hidras?

Tacticus: No lo se mi emperador. No recibí comunicado alguno. Pero si no me equivoco, es la nave hidra asignada a Mc Hallan. En esa nave hay montones de las nuevas unidades espectros como los E209 y múltiples titanes.

En ese momento, de las múltiples pantallas de televisión que había en los edificios como hogares y tiendas, aparecía nada menos que Mc Hallan.

Lilith: ¿Mc Hallan?

Absalon: ¿Que hace ahí?

Starcream: Ni idea mi emperador...

Desde los televisores, Mc Hallan de un tono serio comenzó a hablar.

Mc Hallan: Ciudadanos del imperio. Yo y un grupo de refugiados nos marchamos del imperio para no volver jamás. Seguramente os estáis preguntando por que hacemos esto.

Todo el mundo miraba con atención las pantallas de televisión. Mc Hallan continuo hablando.

Mc Hallan: La razón es muy simple y a la vez perturbador. Simplemente yo y mi grupo no estamos dispuestos a seguir las ordenes de un maldito emperador que traiciona a su propia gente, dejando que un maldito IA renegada como Calibal nos mate a todos.

Aquel comentario hizo enfadar al emperador.

Absalon: Mc Hallan...¿Que estas haciendo maldito idiota?

Mc Hallan: Debéis saber que fue el mismo emperador quien construyo a Calibal la primera vez. La misma IA que durante siglos estuvo atacando a nuestra gente. Pues bien, debéis saber que Calibal no lo hizo por iniciativa propia. Lo hizo porque el mismo emperador se lo había ordenado.

Un gran murmullo se oía en la población. Ninguno sabía si creer o no en lo que decía el general. Absalon estaba furioso porque Mc Hallan lo estaba contándolo todo.

Absalon: Maldito...¿Que crees que logra conseguir con traicionarme?

Mc Hallan: El emperador nos engaño durante siglos, haciéndonos creer que estaba luchando para liberar el mundo de la influencia de Calibal, cuando fue el mismo emperador quien se lo ordenó hacerlo. Todo lo hizo para que las ciudades independientes todavía del imperio, no tuvieran mas remedio que unirse a él. Todo por su maldita codicia. Un grupo de gente que creyeron mi versión se han unido para marcharnos de aquí. Los que tengáis el sentido común de abandonar al emperador, ahora es un buen momento.

Terminó de hablar el general al mismo tiempo que desaparecía de las pantallas de televisores. La gente comenzó a murmurar preguntándose si lo que decía el general era cierto o no.

Absalon no se creía lo que veía. Su general al cual tenía un intensa confianza le había traicionado y había robado una nave hidra cargada de armas. Aquello lo enfureció enormemente y grito.

Absalon: MC HALLAAAAAN...MALDITA RATA TRAICIONERA...HARE QUE SUFRAS EL RESTO DE TU VIDA...

Gritaba completamente furioso el emperador. Miró a Tacticus y le ordenó.

Absalon: Tacticus...Coge una nave hidra tipo soberano y llévate a Starcream contigo. Por fin tendrá oportunidad de demostrar su valía, dando caza a Mc Hallan.

Tacticus: Como ordene mi emperador.

Respondió el general.

Mientras. Mc Hallan y sus hombres de confianza y varios refugiados iban en la nave hidra, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible del imperio. Dicha nave ya iba sobrevolando el basto oceano.

Mc Hallan: Bien...Pronto nos marcharemos del territorio imperial. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es...

No pudo continuar hablando porque en ese momento la nave comenzó a sacudirse.

Mc Hallan: ¿Que pasa?

Tripulante: Señor...Una nave hidra tipo soberano nos está dando alcance.

Mc Hallan: ¿Como?

Afuera. La nave hidra de Mc Hallan estaba recibiendo fuertes disparos de una nave hidra tipo soberano donde la diferencia de tamaño era notable. En dicha nave estaban Tacticus y Starcream este último manejando los mandos de los cañones.

Tacticus: Apunta bien Starcream. Queremos dar caza a ese miserable y aquellos que se le unieron.

Starcream: ¿Quiere que capturemos la nave mi general?

Preguntaba el celeste. El general negando con la cabeza le respondió.

Tacticus: El emperador puso bien claro que matemos a Mc Hallan con todos los de la nave, incluso si para ello hay que destruir la nave entera, así que dispara sin parar a la nave de los traidores.

Starcream: Jejejeje...Será un placer...

Respondió el comandante con una sonrisa perversa y siguió disparando. Mc Hallan desde la nave, podía ver que los daños que sufría la nave eran intensos y que no aguantarían mucho. Dar la vuelta y enfrentarse a dicha nave no era recomendable debido a que la diferencia de poder de una nave hidra normal contra una de tipo soberano era enorme, por lo que huir era la acción mas recomendable aprovechando que pequeño tamaño de la nave para poder escapar. Por desgracia los disparos de la nave hidra tenían mucho alcance y podían darle muchos impactos todavía antes de poder escapar.

Trupulante: Señor...A este paso nos van a derribar y caer por mar, antes de poder escapar.

Decía el tripulante preocupado. Mc Hallan sin mostrarse nervioso en absoluto le respondió.

Mc Hallan: Tranquilo...Es justo eso lo que quiero que piensen...

Mientras. Starcream fijaba el blanco hacia la ya dañada nave hidra.

Starcream: Adiós Mc Hallan...Diría que ha sido un placer conocerte...Pero entonces mentiría...jajajaja...

Finalmente realizó un último disparo de gran potencia contra la nave hidra causando enormes daños y varias explosiones internas como externas. La nave cayó al mar y comenzó a inundarse lentamente hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Tacticus: Buen disparo Starcream...Por una vez has hecho algo bien..

Starcream: Si jejejeje...Creo que con esto me he ganado un ascenso por lo menos.

Tacticus: Si. Por raro que suene te lo has ganado. Te recomendaré ante el emperador para un ascenso.

Starcream: Me alegró oír eso jejejeje...

La nave hidra soberano se marchó del lugar. Ninguno sospechaba de lo que había pasado en realidad en la nave hidra fugitiva. Mc Hallan previniendo esto, ordenó que todos los refugiados se escondieran en la zona de carga dentro de capsulas de éxtasis donde estarían durmiendo sin sufrir daño alguno por mucho tiempo, esperando tiempos mejores. Mc Hallan estaba a punto de meterse en la última capsula de éxtasis.

Mc Hallan: Estas capsulas nos mantendrán con vida y a salvo durante milenios. Espero que cuando despertemos, Absalon ya no sea emperador.

Decía el general metiéndose en dicha capsula. En el fondo del mar, la nave finalmente acabó hundiéndose en el fondo del mar (¿Os suena de algo la nave hundida de en otro de mis fanfics?). La nave cargada de robots espectros como E209 y titanes yacía completamente inmóvil en el fondo del mar, hasta que la zona de carga de dicha nave se abrió y de ellas surgieron múltiples nave submarinas que iban desplazándose por el agua, llevando consigo las capsulas de éxtasis con Mc Hallan y los refugiados. Las naves eran controladas automáticamente e iban hacia un destino incierto.

En el imperio, por el presunto éxito de su misión Starcream fue promovido a gran general como Tacticus y Lilith por el mismo emperador. Aunque se daba por sentado la muerte del desertor Mc Hallan, el daño que hizo este ya estaba hecho. Ocurrían rebeliones y ataques bandalicos por el imperio. Gente descontenta y furiosa gritaban sin parar contra el orden del emperador, al mismo tiempo que lanzaban coctel molotovs contra los principales edficios del emperador. Aquellas rebeliones afectaron a diversas ciudades mas. Aquello causó muchos problemas que hicieron que el emperador estuviera verdaderamente furioso y tuvo muchos problemas en sofocar las rebeliones hasta terminar por completo con ella. Aquel día el nombre de Mc Hallan sería enormemente odiado por el emperador.


	13. Cronica 13

En un laboratorio, estaba una hermosa y joven yegua blanca de crines rubias y ojos amarillos. Alas de luz. Portando una bata de laboratorio. Estaba revisando unas probetas y sustancias químicas. Junto a él estaba un semental revisando unos documentos.

Yegua: ¿Como le va eso doctor Age Sun*?

 *** Le reconoceréis de mi fanfic El Renacer de los Celestes.**

Preguntó la yegua al doctor. Este dejando de mirar los informes la respondió.

Age Sun: De momento bien Light Hope. Esto marcha perfectamente.

Light Hope: Me alegro doctor.

Respondía la yegua con una sonrisa. En ese momento entró por la puerta de laboratorio un pony celeste de pelaje azul y larga crin roja. Alas de luz. Portando un uniforme de soldado de rango de soldado superior. Cargaba en su espalda un especie de gusano gigante con coraza.

Semental: Aquí le traigo lo que me pediste Doc...

Dijo alegremente el soldado dejando caer al gusano sobre la mesa donde estaba Light Hope, tirando algunos papeles al suelo. La yegua molesta le llamó la atención.

Light Hope: Mira por donde pones ese gusano idiota.

Le decía molesta la yegua. El semental molesto por el insulto la respondió.

Star Sun: Menos lobos preciosa. Tampoco es para que me insultes así.

Age Sun vio la escena y no pudo soltar un suspiro.

Age Sun: (Ya está...Otra vez de nuevo).

Light Hope: ¿No podrías tener un poco más de cuidado? Aquí hay muchos materiales delicados ¿Sabes lo que significa delicado o es demasiado complicado para un soldado de bajo intelecto como el tuyo?

Star Sun: Oye Mona a mi no me insultes. Yo soy soldado, no una rata de laboratorio como tu que se pasa el día aquí sin tener una vida propia.

Light Hope: Maldita sea ¿Como puedo esperar que un bruto como tu entienda la importancia de lo que hacemos en los laboratorios a ordenes del emperador?

Star Sun: Quizás porque a diferencia de ti yo tengo una vida propia y no soy un amargado como tu.

Discutían los dos sin parar. Aquello no era la primera vez que Age Sun presenciaba aquello. Que su hermano Star Sun y su ayudante Light Hope acabaran siempre discutiendo. Entre los dos parecía existir una especie de riña donde ambos eran como el agua y el aceite. Ninguno se aguantaba el uno al otro.

Desde fuera de laboratorio se podía oír gritar a la yegua.

Light Hope: Bruto idiota...

Gritaba la yegua al mismo tiempo que se oía el sonido de una cachetada. Acto seguido sale Star Sun con la huella de un casco en la cara y verdaderamente molesto.

Star Sun: Maldita yegua amargada...Ningún semental en su sano juicio querría estar con una amargada como ella...

Decía verdaderamente molesto el semental. Durante el camino se cruzó con el emperador que venía a inspeccionar y Star Sun le hizo el saludo militar. Absalon le vio y sin pararse le dijo.

Absalon: Descanse soldado...

Star Sun: Gracias mi emperador...

Dijo el soldado y siguió su camino. Absalon llegó hasta el laboratorio donde trabajaban Age Sun y Light Hope. Estos hicieron una reverencia al emperador en cuando lo vieron.

Age Sun: Mi emperador...Un honor tenerlo aquí en nuestro laboratorio...

Dijo el doctor.

Absalon: ¿Como va el proyecto que le encomendé hace tiempo?

Age Sun: Bueno. Gracias a los apuntes de mis antecesores de siglos anteriores, pude avanzar bastante para el proyecto Crisol. Solo falta la siguiente fase que sigue en desarrollo.

Absalon: Excelente. No me equivoqué a asignarle a usted el proyecto y también a su ayudante.

Comentaba el emperador acercándose a la yegua, esta se sintió un poco intimidada por el enorme alicornio. Este mirándole con una maliciosa sonrisa dijo.

Absalon: La joven y recientemente nombrada doctora Light Hope. Un excelente historial y la mas joven en conseguir el titulo de doctora en el gran campo de la tecnología celeste. Sin duda algo verdaderamente admirable.

Light Hope: Eh...Gracias emperador.

Respondía la yegua tímidamente. El emperador siguió hablando.

Absalon: Sin duda tiene usted futuro doctora...Puede que usted y yo tengamos que "conocernos" un poco mejor.

Dijo el emperador mirándola fijamente a los ojos de la yegua. Esta estaba algo nerviosa por como la miraba el emperador.

Light Hope: Esto...Tengo que revisar unos experimentos...Con su permiso...

Dijo la yegua excusándose con el emperador y marchándose de allí.

Absalon: De acuerdo doctora...Pero cuando pueda, venga conmigo. Quiero enseñarle una cosa.

Dijo el emperador. Mas tarde la doctora terminó con lo que tenía que hacer y al final acompañó al emperador a nada menos que la sala del súper ordenador Legión.

 **Vista en primera persona desde Legión.**

Absalon: Doctora Light Hope...Le presento...A Legión...

Dijo el emperador presentando a la inteligencia artificial a la doctora, al cual esta miraba con asombro dicho super ordenador.

Light Hope: ¿Una IA...? ¿Como Calibal...?

Preguntó algo preocupada la doctora. Ella no tenía mucha confianza con las IAs debido a que su familia murió a manos de los robots controlados por la IA Calibal cuando ella era una potra. Y tener enfrente aquella poderosa IA, la ponía algo nerviosa e inquieta. Legión escaneó el estado de la doctora y Absalon sonriendo dijo.

Absalon: Esta IA es mucho mas avanzada que Calibal. Por no decir, que es mucho mas leal al imperio. Nos aseguramos de que tuviera los programas necesarios para evitar que se revele como Calibal. Gracias a Legión, podemos controlar el imperio mucho mejor que antes.

Decía el emperador con orgullo. En cambio Light Hope miraba con algo de temor a la máquina al cual no la tenía ninguna confianza. Legion lo sabía perfectamente el estado de la doctora. Absalon fue llamado para una cosa.

Absalon: Me tienes que disculpar. Me requieren en otro sitio. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres y charlar un rato con Legión.

Light Hope: Eh...Vale...

Respondió la doctora no muy seguro de ello. Absalon la dejó sola en la sala donde como mucho había algunos científicos mirando monitores. La yegua miraba con algo de temor a la IA mientras era observada por Legión. La doctora no pudo evitar decirle a la IA.

Light Hope: Veo que me está vigilando...Siempre vigilándome...Siempre...

Dijo la doctora sin mostrar ninguna confianza a Legión.

Mas tarde. La doctora se dirigía a la casa del doctor Age Sun. Aunque ella no aguantaba a su hermano Star Sun, en cambio con Age Sun se llevaba bastante bien. Ella no se explicaba como un ilustre doctor de gran fama mundial como el doctor Age Sun, pudiese tener un hermano tan insoportable según su punto de vista. Desde que se conocieron ninguno podía aguantar al otro y acaban discutiendo el uno con el otro por cualquier tontería. Finalmente llegó a casa del doctor Age Sun. Llamo al timbre y el doctor le abrió.

Age Sun: Ah querida...Me alegro de que vinieras. Pasa por favor.

La daba la bienvenida el doctor. La yegua respondió amablemente.

Light Hope: Si doctor. Le traigo los informes de la investigación que se dejo olvidado...Otra vez...

Age Sun se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado y la agradecía mientras recogía las carpetas.

Age Sun: Te lo agradezco, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que prácticamente no puedo estar a todo.

Light Hope (riéndose levemente): Se nota...

Star Sun: ¿Con quien hablas hermano?

Entraba Star Sun y en ese momento vio a Light Hope. En ese momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

Ambos: ¿Tu?

Dijeron ambos al cual ninguno estaba muy contento de ver al otro.

Star Sun: Valla hermano ¿Desde cuando dejas entrar a las brujas en tu casa?

Light Hope: Cállate idiota. No entiendo como alguien tan increíble como el doctor Age Sun pudo tener un accidente de hermano como tu.

Y como era normal en ellos, comenzaron a discutir entre los dos.

Star Sun: Para que te enteres, soy uno de los mejores soldados del Imperio Celeste y favorito para ser hasta general.

Light Hope: Solo un completo idiota elegiría a alguien como tu como general.

Star Sun: Pues ese idiota como tu dices, es nada menos que el emperador. Y a diferencia de una inútil como tu, el sabe apreciar el verdadero talento. No como otros...

Light Hope: Idiota...

Star Sun: Bruja...

Light Hope: Imbecil...

Star Sun: Mimada...

La discusión entre ambos había comenzado como siempre. Age Sun ya harto dijo.

Age Sun: Maldita sea. Siempre igual. Esta vez arreglaos entre vosotros. Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Dijo molesto el doctor dejando a los dos solos en su casa (aunque no estaba seguro si fue inteligente dejar a aquellos dos solos en su casa). Después de varias horas, el doctor volvió a su casa.

Age Sun: Hogar, dulce hogar...

Decía el doctor entrando en su casa. Vio que ambos ponis que dejo no estaban.

Age Sun: Supongo que se habrán cansado de discutir y se marcharon los dos...

Comentó el doctor pero en ese momento notó algo raro en el sofá del cuarto estar de su casa. Estaba de espaldas pero juraría ver sobresalir algo. El doctor movido por la curiosidad se acercó al sofá y cuando la vio de frente, se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Vio a su hermano Star Sun tumbado boca arriba en el sofá, con la doctora Light Hope encima suya completamente libres de prendas o armadura al cual estaban desperdigada por el suelo, los dos abrazados con el pelo revuelto, la sabana que cubría a ambos completamente empapada y ambos con sonrisas de satisfacción y profundamente dormidos. El doctor Age Sun se quedó completamente alucinado ante lo que vio.

Al día siguiente después del vergonzoso momento. Light Hope estaba en la sala del súper ordenador.

 **Visión en primera persona desde Legión.**

La doctora se presentó enfrente del ordenador siendo observada por Legión. Esta lo notó.

Light Hope: Veo que sigue vigilándome sin parar...Supongo que es tu trabajo...Vigilar a todos...

Comentaba seriamente la doctora. Sacó de su bata una especie de tarjeta plateada de datos y lo metió en uno de los ordenadores de Legión. La tarjeta la permitía acceder a datos importantes que almacenaba Legión. El mismo emperador se la dio para cuando necesitara a Legión para algo o para buscar información.

En la pantalla de Legión se mostraba el mensaje de "Introduciéndose en base de datos" y segundos después la de "Acceso concedido". Al ver el mensaje la doctora ordenó a Legión.

Light Hope: Modo de recuperación de archivos. Realiza una búsqueda global sobre cualquier forma de vida computerizada de inteligencia biológicamente aumentada.

Ordeno la doctora. Todo se volvió negro y la cabeza fantasma de Calibal aparecía en el fondo de plena oscuridad.


	14. Cronica 14

**Vista en primera persona desde Legión**

Light Hope estaba mirando datos desde el súper ordenador, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada del gran súper ordenador cosa que esta lo notó.

Light Hope: Veo que mientras este yo aquí, no dejarás nunca de vigilarme...

Decía seriamente la yegua celeste mirando a Legión. Ella no confiaba en absoluto en la IA del imperio y Legión lo sabía perfectamente. No era fácil saber en que pensaba una máquina, cuando esta no se expresa como los demás y nunca se sabe lo que piensa en cada momento.

Light Hope no se encontraba cómoda en absoluto trabajando en la sala del súper ordenador. Especialmente porque Legión la observaba durante todo momento, mas que a cualquier otro pony de la sala. Como si esta tuviera algo de especial, pero en ningún momento se sentía amenazado en absoluto por la yegua.

Absalon estaba en su trono junto con sus generales incluyendo a Starcream que fue promovido hace poco tiempo a general. Shockdown le estaba mostrando el holograma de su nuevo diseño de arma. Un especie de pony cubierto por una enorme y densa armadura tecnológica.

Shockdown: Mi emperador...Si me permite hablar sobre su creación...Podríamos tener una poderosa arma en nuestro arsenal...E incluso tener mas si tiene éxito...El Comando Cyborg...

Comentaba el robot con su típica actitud inexpresiva. El emperador miraba con interese lo que le mostraba el robot.

Absalon: Mmm...Un soldado medio pony y medio máquina...Suena bastante interesante...

Comentaba el emperador. Starcream no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Starcream: No hablará en serio mi emperador. Esa cosa es una monstruosidad. Yo propongo que pasemos del tema.

Lilith: Oh Starcream. Tu siempre tan cortó ante las grandes posibilidades.

Respondía la yegua con su típica actitud burlona. Starcream molesto la contestó.

Starcream: Pero para eso necesitamos a un voluntario para ver si es fiable o no el proyecto de Shockdown ¿Quien será tan idiota para ofrecerse a algo así?

Tacticus: Ya habrá algún idiota a quien aplicarle el proyecto...Solo es cuestión de esperar.

Absalon: Cierto Tacticus. Pero de momento el proyecto tendrá que esperar. Ahora tenemos problemas más urgentes en una de las ciudades del norte, en las zonas desérticas.

Lilith: ¿Se refiere a la ciudad en medio del desierto que es constantemente atacada por los enormes gusanos blindados acorazados.

Starcream: Argg...Esos malditos gusanos asquerosos...Solo causan problemas...Habría que exterminarlos...

Dijo molesto el general. Absalon sonriendo maliciosamente le respondió.

Absalon: Exactamente Starcream. Y tu te encargarás personalmente de eso.

El general sorprendido por eso le respondió.

Starcream: ¿Que...? ¿Es broma?

Absalon: No Starcream...Como tu bien has dicho...Hay que exterminar a esos engendros. Por eso te encargo la misión de llevar al ejercito hacia esa ciudad con la misión de exterminarlos.

Starcream estaba algo nervioso y respondió.

Starcream: Pero mi emperador...¿Como pretende que me ocupe yo de esos monstruos con solo el ejercito?

Absalon molesto por la actitud cobarde de Starcream le dijo enfadado.

Absalon: Idiota...Te será fácil hacerlo si te llevas a las viudas negras como naves hidras. Su potencia de fuego será mas que suficiente para exterminar a esas cosas.

Starcream ya algo mas tranquilo al saber que contara con naves hidras y viudas negra contestó.

Starcream: Ah bueno...Eso es otra cosa.

Absalon: Tambien irá contigo Queen Bee. Ya que se le da bien los insectos.

Starcream: ¿Como? ¿La pony esa que Shockdown la manipuló genéticamente para convertirla en aquel asqueroso insectopony que es ahora?

Preguntó el general asqueado ante la idea de tener a la pony insecto con él.

Absalon: Así es. Los dos iréis en una nave hidra soberano. Ya tienes tus ordenes Starcream. Y ahora muevete inútil. Que por algo te nombre hace años general.

Starcream obedeció de mala gana y se fue.

En una casa del imperio. Estaba una familia comiendo en la cocina compuesto por un semental y su esposa como su joven hijo. un potro pequeño rojo y crin verde, ojos verdes. Alas de luz y cutie mark de una maquina voladora. El padre era un semental de pelaje gris con crin negra con blanco. Ojos negros. Alas de luz y cutie mark de una mira de arma. Portaba un uniforma de comandante del ejercito.

Yegua: Me alegró de que estes en permiso para poder pasar tiempo con nosotros Sam.

Dijo alegremente la yegua celeste de pelaje rosa y crin roja, ojos amarillos, alas de murciélago y cutie mark de una rueda. Mientras servía el te a su esposa. Este la contestó.

Sam: Si Anna. Nada me alegra mas que poder pasar tiempo con mi familia.

Potro: Y conmigo papa.

Dijo alegremente el potro pequeño. El pequeño se ponía de pie sobre la silla mientras apoyaba sus cascos sobre la mesa. Su madre le llamó la atención.

Anna: Ton...No pongas los cascos traseros sobre la silla.

Ton: Perdón mama...

Se disculpó el potro sentando sobre la silla. El padre se rió levemente ante eso. San era un soldado que se unió al ejercito para asegurarse de que su familia pudiese vivir bien. hacía algunas misiones arriesgadas, pero siempre lograba salir airoso ya que lo que mas desea es poder volver con su familia y pasar tiempo con ella.

Por desgracia no pudo estar muchos días con ellos ya que le llamaran para una misión importante y tuvo que volver al servicio.

Anna: Por favor querido...Ten cuidado por ahí...Y trata de volver sano y salvo.

Decía su esposa mientras le arreglaba el traje. Su marido la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Sam: No te preocupes querida. Siempre logro volver

Ton: ¿Me traerás un recuerdo de allí de donde vas papa?

Preguntaba el potro a su padre. Este con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza le respondía.

Sam: Claro hijo. Te encontraré algo chulo para tu colección de objetos que traigo de mis viajes.

Ton: Genial...

Gritó el potro abrazando a su padre y este le devolvía el abrazo.

Meses mas tarde. En la ciudad en medio del desierto donde normalmente era atacada por gusanos blindados acorazados, era ahora defendida por las tropas imperiales.

Los gusanos de varios tamaños, eran cazados por las potentes viudas negras que con su láser bastaba para atravesar las duras corazas de los gusanos sin esfuerzo alguno. Por el aire iban las naves hidras que se ocupaban de evitar que algún gusano escapase. Starcream desde una nave hidra soberano siendo acompañada por Queen Bee, observaban el panorama.

Starcream: Asquerosos gusanos...Sin duda son verdaderamente repulsivos y no sirven para nada. Ni su carne, ni sus jugos. No tienen ningún elemento aprovechable salvo la coraza que pueden venir bien para algún mueble. Menos mal que muy pronto los exterminaremos.

Comentaba el general mirando con asco y desprecio a los gusanos, pero tenía el consuelo de que eran rápidamente eliminados por los enormes vehículos. Queen Bee sonriendo dijo.

Queen Bee: Bueno...No creo que haga falta matarlos a todos...Quizás podría quedarme con uno como mascota jejejeje...

Starcream: Como no...Tu y tus insectos...Por mi haz lo que te de la gana. Si sobrevive alguno de sus huevos, podrás quedártelo.

Dijo con fastidio el general. La yegua sonreía emocionada de al menos tener al menos uno.

San junto con un destacamento, estaban en la cima de una montaña rocosa a salvo de gusanos ya que estos no pueden excavar en la roca. Desde ahí podían ver como los gusanos de arena eran cazados sin darles la más mínima tregua.

San: Casi siento lastima por los gusanos blindados acorazados, pero son o la ciudad o ellos.

Decía el soldado sin poder evitar sentir lastima por los gusanos, que tengan que ser exterminados por las fuerzas celestes. Pero no quedaba mas remedio que hacerlo. Después de varias horas, los gusanos fueron casi exterminados. San y su pelotón bajaron del roca para reunirse en las naves.

San: Vamos tropa. Ya no tenemos mas que hacer aquí.

Decía el soldado a su grupo, pero en ese momento la arena comenzó a temblar.

San: Esto no me gusta nada...

En ese momento emergió de la arena un enorme gusano blindado de un tamaño mucho mayor que los anteriores. Los soldados miraban al enorme gusano que los miraba a estos de forma amenazante mientras abría sus fauces.

San: Pelotón, preparaos...

Dijo San y comenzaron a disparar sus armas contra esta, pero apenas podían hacerla nada debido a su dura coraza. El gusano se lanzó hacia estos dispuesto a aplastarlos. San y los soldados trataron de apartarse, pero las enormes fauces atraparon a varios soldados que fueron devorados sin remedio por el enorme gusano. Los soldados de lanzacohetes disparaban sus misiles contra esta pero no podían dañar su dura coraza. El gusano sacudió un coletazo mandando por los aires a estos. San veía como su pelotón era destrozando sin remedio.

San: Debo salvar a mis hombres...

Dijo el soldado y cogiendo el lanzacohetes de un soldado muerto, apuntó al enorme gusano.

San: Debo esperar el momento justo...

Decía el soldado apuntando con el lanzacohetes al enorme gusano acorazado. En el momento que vio a San abrió sus enormes fauces de forma amenazante y avanzó hacia este.

San: Espera...Espera...Ahora...

Dijo finalmente el soldado y disparó el misil justo cuando el gusano estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo. Se las ingenió para que dicho misil se introdujera en la boca del gusano en su interior. Esta sintió que algo se movía en su interior y en ese momento ocurrió. El interior del gusano explotó matándolo al instante.

San: Genial...Lo conseguí...

Celebraba el soldado, pero varios trozos de la coraza del gusano cayeron hacia él y no pudo evitarlo a tiempo. Uno le dio en la cara haciendo un gran corte y otros le atravesaron el pecho. El soldado cayó al suelo mortalmente herido.

Mas tarde. San estaba en la sala médica de un crucero de batalla celeste. Tenía el cuerpo vendado y con varios aparatos de soporte vital. Estaba mortalmente herido pero era probable que se recuperase, al menos eso sería en circunstancias normales. El general Starcream pasó a dicha sala y se acercó a San. Pese a sus heridas y que no podía hablar, era consciente de su alrededor.

Starcream: Ahhh...Soldado San...Un soldado prometedor...Con un servicio impecable al imperio. Dispuesto a darlo todo por el emperador ¿Verdad?

Decía el general con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras San seguía mirándole.

Starcream: El emperador necesita un conejillo de indias para un proyecto que tiene en mente y creo que tu eres el candidato perfecto.

San no entendía lo que le quería decirle el general. Starcream se comunicó con Shockdown y le dijo lo siguiente.

Starcream: Shockdown...Ya tengo un voluntario para ti...Un soldado que acaba de fallecer hace poco...

Dijo el general con una sonrisa perversa, mientras desactivaba los dispositivos de soporte vital de San. El soldado gemía desesperado ante lo que pasaba mientras el general reía perversamente.

La familia de San recibió la pésima noticia de que este había fallecido en combate contra los gusanos acorazados. La esposa de San lloró desconsoladamente al perder a su marido y abrazó a su hijo al cual este también se sentía haberlo perdido todo.

 **Vista en primera persona.**

Shockdown estaba haciendo ajustes a algo que tenía delante de él. Absalon apareció y preguntó al robot.

Absalon: ¿Como va eso Shockdown?

Shockdown: Todo va excelente emperador. El Comando Cyborg pronto estará terminado y completamente operativo.

Absalon sonrió y luego miró a hacia donde trabajando el robot (mirando a la pantalla 4º pared). Ahí dijo.

Absalon: Sin duda tu...Serás un excelente soldado para nuestros planes..jejejeje...

 **Fin de la visión de la primera persona.**

Finalmente el soldado San ya no era lo que era en vida. Ahora era un especie de pony máquina metido en una enorme armadura tecnológica con la parte del cuerpo rojo mientras las patas traseras eran negras y las delanteras blancas. Alas de metal. Portando un casco donde delante solo se le podía ver los ojos y parte de la cara de lo que antes fue un pony*. Shockdown le puso el visor en la cara donde ya tapaba cualquier rastro pony que fuera antes.

 ***Los que hallais leido mi fanfic La Patrulla Harmony, seguramente os sonara el Comando Cyborg.**

 **Visión en primera persona desde legión.**

En la sala del súper ordenador, estaba Light Hope mirando a Legión. Su expresión era en cierto modo de miedo y desconfianza mientras hablaba.

Light Hope: No eres un pony...Calibal es parte de ti...Pero eres mas de lo que Calibal fue en su día...

Comentaba la yegua mientras Legió la seguía vigilándola.

Light Hope: Puede que el emperador confíe en ti pero yo no. El emperador te necesita para conseguir el cristal del conocimiento. Pero mucho me temo que si te haces con el cristal...Te convertirás en algo...espantoso...

Dijo la yegua al cual Legión entendía todo lo que la decía esta mientras la pantalla temblaba temporalmente y diversos símbolos celestes aparecían en pantalla.

Light Hope: Pero el emperador te necesita y yo le soy leal al imperio..

Dijo la yegua con preocupación. En ese momento la imagen de Calibal apareció por pantalla asustando a la yegua y llenándola de preocupación.

Light Hope: En la guerra contra Calibal. Sus máquinas mataron a mucha gente inocente...Entre ellos mi familia...Todos ellos muertos...

Dijo esto la yegua gritando la última parte furiosa. Luego se calmó.

Light Hope: Aun recuerdo hace años cuando se extendió el rumor de que el emperador fue quien creo a Calibal y que le ordenó atacar a todo el mundo para obligar que las ciudades independientes se unieran a él para presuntamente ayudarles a defender sus ciudades. Yo siempre he procurado no creer esos rumores...Pero en ocasiones...Tengo mis dudas...También deseo equivocarme contigo...Pero tambien tengo serias dudas sobre ti...

Dijo finalmente la doctora y luego marcharse del lugar, siendo todo eso observado por Legión y la cabeza blanca de Calibal volvió a aparecer en pantalla.

Pasaron varios años. En una zona despoblada se estaba construyendo un enorme portal que llevaba construyendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Absalon pretendía usarlo para atraer a karot el Conquistador a este mundo y usar su gran armada para destruir dicha criatura para hacerse con dicha llave. Absalon estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerse con dicho cristal y nada lo detendría. También estaba pendiente del nacimiento de un nuevo alicornio celeste y emperador estaba indeciso. No sabía si matar al potrillo nada mas nacer, o tomarlo bajo su cuidado para convertirlo en su nuevo seguidor que le sirviera como uno de los suyos. Una cosa estaba clara, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar al trono así como así, no después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para hacerse con el poder.

Light Hope y Star Sun estaba casados desde entonces y la yegua estaba embarazada de varios meses. En casa, el matrimonio estaba sentado en un sofá disfrutando de un tiempo juntos.

Star Sun: ¿Como lo llevas querida?

Preguntaba el semental con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el vientre abultado que tenía su esposa. Esta con una sonrisa le responde.

Light Hope: Estupendamente querido. Ya esta dando algunas pataditas...

Comentó la yegua sintiendo en su vientre que su pequeño potrillo estaba dando algunas pataditas. Su padre podía notarlo al pasar su casco en el vientre de su esposa.

Star Sun: Es cierto querida...Se nota que va a ser un potro fuerte...

Light Hope: Si..Un potro fuerte como su padre...

Star Sun: Y tan inteligente como su madre...

Ambos se dieron un beso, disfrutando de su vida como familia y de su futuro hijo que iban a tener. Ninguno sospechaba del destino que deparaba a su hijo en el futuro, uno al cual no estaban preparados en absoluto, pero tendrían que estarlo para afrontarlo.

Una intensa nevada cubrió el Imperio Celeste con tanta intensidad, que cubrió las calles metros y metros de nieve como bloqueando algunos sistemas de transportes. Los servicios para quitar la nieve se encargaban de quitar toda la nieve que era posible. De todos modos aquella nieve fue verdaderamente inoportuna. La casa de Star Sun y Light Hope al cual estaba con ellos el doctor Age Sun, estaba cubierta de nieve y no podían salir de ahí. Para empeorar las cosas, Light Hope estaba ya dando a luz en la cama con Star Sun y Age Sun ayudándola a dar a luz. Los dos sementales estaban como locos tratando de ayudar a la yegua a dar a luz.

Age Sun: Agua caliente y toallas deprisa.

Star Sun: Si...Enseguida...

Respondía el semental trayendo un barreño de agua caliente y toallas. Age Sun ayudaba a Light Hope a dar a luz.

Age Sun: Empuja querida...Empuja...

Light Hope: Ya empujo...

Respondía la yegua sudando y empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

Age Sun: Empuja mas fuerte...

Light Hope: Estoy empujando ¿Estas acaso sordo?

Respondía furiosa la yegua mientras seguía empujando.

Age Sun: Ya está saliendo la cabeza...

Star Sun: Empuja querida...Ya casi está...

Decía su marido al cual ya podía ver a su hijo salir. Fueron duras horas, pero finalmente el hijo de Star Sun y Light Hope había nacido ya. La yegua ya respiraba aliviada tras el parto y feliz al oír los llantos de su hijo.

Light Hope: Por fin...Nuestro hijo ha nacido ya...

Decía la yegua llena de felicidad, pero notó los rostros preocupados de su marido y su hermano.

Light Hope: ¿Algún problema...?

Los dos sementales no dijeron nada. Simplemente mostraron al pequeño que Star Sun tenía en brazos cubierto con una toalla y ahí es cuando lo vio y se sorprendió al verlo.

Light Hope: Es...Es...

Star Sun: Si querida...Es completamente blanco...Eso significa...

Age Sun: Que será en el futuro un alicornio celeste...

Una enorme preocupación inundó a la familia entera.

Light Hope: Oh no...Si el emperador descubre esto...Nuestro hijo...

Star Sun: Seguramente lo matará sin dudarlo...

Dijo el semental. Ante eso Age Sun dijo.

Age Sun: Absalon no estará dispuesto a renunciar al trono así como así. Por eso debemos mantener en secreto su existencia...o al menos darle otro aspecto para que no se note que es un futuro alicornio celeste.

Star Sun: Por nuestro hijo, lo que haga falta.

Su marido dejó al potro en brazos de su madre. Esta con una sonrisa miró al potrillo, al cual este abrió los ojos y vio a su madre por primera vez.

Light Hope: ¿No es la cosa mas linda que halláis visto nunca?

Star Sun: Si...Sin duda lo es...

Dijo el semental acariciando suavemente la cara del potro. La madre le dio un beso en la frente del potrillo. El pequeño potrillo bostezó y se quedó dormido en brazos de su madre.

Age Sun: ¿Habéis pensado en un nombre para él?

Star Sun: La verdad es que mi esposa y yo ya teníamos un nombre pensado para él. Algo que llevamos tiempo pensando.

Light Hope: Si...Su nombre será...Star Hope...Porque él...Es la estrella de la esperanza...Para este reino gobernado por un dictador...

Dijo la yegua con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, mientras mecía a su pequeño hijo al cual no sospechaba en absoluto el futuro que le deparaba.

Habían pasado varios días desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Como el parto fue en el hogar y no en un hospital, no había registro de su verdadera naturaleza celeste como alicornio y sus padres podría hacerlo pasar como un potro celeste normal.

Light Hope y Star Sun estaban en sus quehaceres en casa, hasta que oyeron que llamaban a la puerta.

Star Sun: Voy yo...

El semental se levantó para ver quien era. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver quien era.

Absalon: Hola Star Sun. Espero no pillarte en mal momento.

Comentaba el emperador con su actitud autoritaria. Star Sun y Light Hope se pusieron algo nerviosos al ver al emperador pero procuraron mantener la calma.

Star Sun: En absoluto mi emperador ¿Que le trae por aquí?

Preguntaba el semental haciendo el saludo militar a su emperador.

Absalon: Descanse soldado. Simplemente vine aquí porque me enteré del nacimiento de vuestro hijo.

Star Sun: Ah si...Nuestro hijo. Veo que está al corriente.

Absalon: Jejejeje...Por supuesto...Quería conocer al hijo de uno de mis mejores generales. Si no te importa claro que esta.

Star Sun estaba nervioso como su esposa. Absalon no sabía que su hijo era un futuro alicornio celeste y si lo descubría, lo mataría seguramente. Pero tenían que mantener la calma a toda costa.

Star Sun: Si...Si quiere...

Ambos padres acompañados por el emperador, caminaron lentamente por el pasillo hasta el cuarto del pequeño. Los tres entraron donde había un cuarto con juguetes y una cuna. Los padres se pusieron al lado de la cuna y el emperador se acercó a dicha cuna para mirar al pequeño.

Light Hope nerviosa, pasó el casco en la manta donde tapaba al pequeño que dormía placidamente. El emperador estaba atento con la mirada sin perder detalle. La yegua apartó la manta y ahí es cuando el emperador lo vio. A un pequeño potro blanco durmiendo placidamente sin alterarse lo más mínimo. El emperador se fijo que este tenía la crin como la cola roja, como las pezuñas de amarillo. El emperador lo observaba detenidamente, mientras ambos padres estaba preocupados de que el emperador notara que la crin y las pezuñas estaban pintadas para ocultar su naturaleza alcornio. Luego de un rato el emperador sonrió y les dijo a ambos padres.

Absalon: Jejeje...Tenéis un hermoso hijo. Se le ve con fuerza. Se nota que es hijo tuyo general.

Star Sun: Eh...Gracias...

Respondió Star Sun nervioso y preocupado a la vez de que Absalon notara algo. Después de un rato, el emperador dejó de mirar al pequeño y mirando a ambos padres les dijo.

Absalon: Felicidades a ambos padres por tener a un hermoso hijo como él.

Felicitaba el emperador a ambos padres. Estos agradecieron el gesto.

Light Hope: Eh...Gracias emperador...

Absalon: Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer.

Dijo el emperador despidiéndose de ambos. Cuando el emperador se fue, ambos padres respiraron aliviados.

Light Hope: Menos mal...No se ha dado cuenta de nada...

Star Sun: Si...Fue buena idea teñirle la crin y la cola como pintarle los cascos para que el emperador no notase nada.

Light Hope: Pero Star Sun...¿Como lograremos mantener en secreto por tanto tiempo? Cuando sufra su metamorfosis, su cuerno aparecerá y entonces el emperador sabrá que es un alicornio ¿Como le protegeremos entonces?

Preguntó la yegua preocupada por el futuro de su hijo. Star Sun tratando de estar tranquilo la contesto.

Star Sun: Ya pensaremos en algo...De todos modos, creo que pronto preocupaciones mas grandes que el emperador tendremos en el futuro.

Dijo el semental a su esposa, al cual esta entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. El portal que se está construyendo para atraer a Karot el Conquistador. Aunque el emperador de repente desapareciera así sin mas sin dejar ni rastro, aun quedaría la amenaza del monstruo inter dimensional. Ambos padres solo querían una única cosa. Que su hijo estuviera a salvo de cualquier amenaza y estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier sacrificio para hacerlo.


	15. Cronica 15

"¿Cuando el principio de algo tiene fin? ¿O cuando el fin tiene un principio? A veces la mas simple acción puede acarrear graves consecuencias con resultados catastróficos".

El enorme portal que traería a Karot el Conquistador estaba casi terminado. Era cuestión de tiempo en que se pudiese activar para atraer al monstruo. Un enorme y descomunal ejercito compuesto por todo tipos de tropas como vehículos y armas fijas pesadas estaban preparadas para destruir a Karot en cuanto apareciera este. También un gran número de viudas negras y naves hidras como naves hidras tipo soberano estaban listos para combatir. Para aumentar las posibilidades de éxito, había soldados de élite armados con poderosas armas ancestrales.

Absalon observaba la escena desde su castillo, confiado que el plan que lleva siglos elaborando tendría éxito total. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que el plan se pusiera en marcha.

Absalon: Bien...Todo marcha según el plan. Cuando Karot aparezca, mi armada lo atacará y lo destruirá, y el Cristal del Conocimiento será finalmente mío.

Comentaba el emperador confiado en su éxito.

Mientras. En casa de Light Hope. Esta estaba alimentando a su hijo Star Hope sentada en el sofá dándole el biberón. En ese momento entró su marido Star Sun en casa. Su rostro reflejaba de haber presenciado algo horrible.

Light Hope: Querido...¿Estas bien?

Preguntaba su esposa tras terminar de alimentar a su hijo y que este se quedara dormido en brazos de su madre. Su marido mirándola la respondió.

Star Sun: Ha ocurrido algo terrible...Esa maldita IA de Legión...

Light Hope: ¿Que ocurre con Legión...?

Star Sun: Le dijo una cosa a Absalon y él...

Su marido estaba hablando a su esposa contandola lo que había pasado. El rostro de Light Hope reflejó terror.

* **Nota autor: No contaré lo que pasó exactamente, eso será en mi fanfic principal El Renacer de los Celestes.**

Light Hope: ¿En serio pasó eso?

Star Sun: Así es...Toda esa gente asesinada...Y todo porque Legión le comentó a Absalon que aquella gente representaba una amenaza para el emperador.

Light Hope: Oh cielos...Por el gran Orión...

Decía la yegua con gran pesar. Star Sun la dijo.

Star Sun: Querida. El emperador esta loco y esa IA también. Mucho me temo que nos tendremos que ir.

Light Hope: ¿En serio?

Star Sun: Así es. Cuando Karot aparezca, dudo mucho que el emperador y su ejercito puedan con él pese a la confianza del emperador. Ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es poner a salvo a nuestro hijo.

Light Hope: Comprendo.

Star Sun: Vamos al laboratorio secreto de mi hermano. Lo tiene todo preparado.

Light Hope: Bien...Vamos alla...Pero antes...

La yegua le dio al potrillo a su marido.

Light Hope: Me tienes que perdonar pero...Antes de empezar debo hacer una cosa importante.

Dijo seriamente la yegua.

Star Sun: Bien...Pero ten cuidado...

Light Hope: Lo tendré.

Absalon estaba en su trono hasta que recibió un comunicado de Shockdown a traves de un holo pantalla.

Absalon: ¿Que ocurre Shockdown?

Shockdown: Mi emperador...La doctora Light Hope se dirige hacia Legión...y mucho me temo que no con buenas intenciones..

Absalon: ¿Que...?

 **Vista en primera persona desde Legión.**

Light Hope iba andando a paso rápido hacia Legión y su rostro figuraba estar bastante molesta y le gritaba a la IA.

Light Hope: No puedo permitir que te conectes con el Cristal del Conocimiento.

Dijo la yegua introduciendo en el panel una tarjeta de plata. Nada mas meterla la pantalla donde Legión observaba todo comenzaba a temblar mientras salía el mensaje en pantalla "Virus detectado". Light Hope seguía gritando.

Light Hope: No serás el heraldo de una Hera de máquinas. No seré tu esclava ni mi hijo tampoco...

Absalon: NO...

Aparecía de repente Absalon apartando bruscamente a Light Hope y comenzando a introducir comandos en el panel de control mientras unos soldados sujetaban a Light Hope para no que no se moviera.

Mientras la pantalla seguía temblando, Absalon si apartar la vista del panel la gritó furioso.

Absalon: Pero...¿Que has hecho...?

Light Hope: Se estaba volviendo contra usted mi emperador...Estaba tomando el control...

Se defendía la yegua. Absalon mirando molesto a la yegua la miró a los ojos y la dijo.

Absalon: ¿Dudas de mi acaso?

Light Hope: De usted no pero si de él...No puede confiar en él...Esa máquina es como Calibal y sin duda nos traerá la ruina...como usted cuando deje entrar a ese monstruo a nuestro mundo.

Respondía desafiante la yegua. En la pantalla se mostraba diversos mensajes como..."Virus informático detectado"..."Atacando sistemas de memoria principal"..."Datos dañados"..."Intento de recuperación de la copia de seguridad fallida"..."Cayendo sistema"...

Light Hope había introducido un potente virus de ordenador que estaba destruyendo los sistemas principales de Legión al cual podrían borrarlo para siempre. Absalon estaba verdaderamente furioso.

Absalon: Maldita yegua...¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

Light Hope: Salvar al mundo de él emperador...Pero mucho me temo que también hay que salvarlo de su locura emperador.

Absalon miró con furia a la yegua y les dijo a los soldados.

Absalon: Interrogadla...No seáis muy delicados con ella...

Los soldados iba a obedecer, pero en ese momento dos disparos de energía impactaron en los soldados. Acto seguido apareció Star Sun armado con la Stellar Blade.

Light Hope: Star Sun...

Star Sun: Tenemos que irnos querida.

Dijo el semental cogiendo a su esposa.

Absalon: ¿También tu Star Sun mi general de mayor confianza? ¿Me traicionas?

Decía de forma acusadora el emperador. Star Sun le respondió molesto.

Star Sun: El único traidor aquí es usted emperador. Que nos trae la ruina al traer a Karot el Conquistador...Y nosotros no vamos a permitir que siga con su locura...

Light Hope: Quizás nosotros no podamos detenerlo...Pero nuestro hijo si podrá hacerlo emperador...

Dijo la yegua apuntando con su casco hacia Legión y disparando una esfera de energía que impactó contra él. En ese momento la pantalla se apagó.

 **Fin de la visión en primera persona.**

Absalon: NOOOO...

Gritó el emperador al ver que Legión había sido destruido. Absalon miró con furia a los dos.

Absalon: Malditos...¿Como osáis traicionarme?

Star Sun: Adiós emperador. Diría que ha sido un placer servirle. Pero en el fondo no es así. Especialmente después de lo que le hizo a ese pueblo...

Light Hope: Adiós emperador. Nuestro hijo cuando crezca. Será la estrella de la esperanza que detenga sus diabólicos planes...

Dijeron ambos tele transportándose, justo a tiempo de esquivar el ataque de energía proveniente del emperador. Este se puso furioso.

Absalon: Malditos...Que se atrevan a traicionarme...¿Y que quieren decir que su hijo cuando crezca será la estrella de la esperanza...?

Se preguntaba el emperador esto último. En ese momento en su mente se cruzó la imagen del potro cuando lo vio por primera vez. Al cual si no llega a ser por la crin y las pezuñas de distinto color, sería completamente blanco y por tanto un futuro alicornio celeste. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que querían decir Star Sun y Light Hope y gritó.

Absalon: No puede ser...El hijo de Star Sun y Light Hope es un...

El emperador soltó un enorme gritó de furia de gran volumen que se pudo oír a gran distancia. El emperador al darse cuenta del engaño se comunicó con Shockdown y sus generales y les ordenó.

Absalon: Shockdown...Tacticus, Lilith, Starcream...Esos miserables de Star Sun y Light Hope nos han traicionado. Dadles cazas y matadlos y a su hijo también...Su hijo es un maldito alicornio celeste...Encontradlos y matadlos a todos ellos.

Gritaba furioso el emperador mientras daba las ordenes mediante el comuncador. Una vez hecho eso, Absalon miró al dañado Legión.

Absalon: Legión tardará mucho tiempo en ser arreglado maldita sea...Justo cuanto mas falta hacía...

 **Nota: Los que hayáis leído mi fanfic El Renacer de los Celestes, seguramente os sonara enormemente las partes siguientes.**

Star Sun y Light Hope esta última llevando en brazos a su hijo, llegaron al laboratorio oculto de Age Sun.

Age Sun: Habéis venido. Si es así, eso significa...

Dijo el semental con preocupación temiéndose lo peor. Su hermano le contestó.

Star Sun: Así es hermano. Absalon en su locura, ha atraído a Karot en Conquistador a nuestro mundo condenándolo a la destrucción de nuestra raza.

Light Hope: Y lo peor, ha descubierto que nuestro hijo es un futuro alicornio celeste.

Age Sun: Ya veo...Mucho me temo que muy pocas posibilidades tenemos de sobrevivir a esta catástrofe.

Dijo con reasignación el doctor. Star Sun le preguntó a su hermano.

Star Sun: ¿Preparaste lo que te pedí Age...?

Age Sun: Así es...Fue la primera cosa que hice antes de que empezara todo esto.

El doctor los llevó hasta lo que parecía una capsula del tiempo. Uno con el tamaño adecuado para un potro pequeño.

Light Hope: ¿Seguro que no hay ninguna otra opción?

Preguntó la madre preocupada a su marido Star Sun. Este la responde.

Star Sun: Si queremos protegerle de la crueldad del emperador y asegurarnos que Karot no le pone las garras encima en caso de que nuestra civilización desaparezca, no hay otra opción.

Light Hope: Pero...nuestro hijo...

Comentaba con mucha tristeza abrazando fuertemente a su hijo. Su marido la abrazó también para consolarla.

Star Sun: A mi también me duele tener que dejar a nuestro hijo así. Pero es la única forma de salvarlo de la aniquilación.

Light Hope: Oh querido...

Respondió su esposa abrazando a su marido. El doctor habló.

Age Sun: No os preocupéis. La capsula lo mantendrá a salvo.

Light Hope: ¿Estas seguro que nuestro hijo estará bien?

Age Sun: Puedes darlo por seguro. Le buscaré un lugar donde estará a salvo aunque pase milenios.

Respondió el doctor con una sonrisa. Los padres asintieron y la madre de Mike lo dejó dentro de la capsula. El potro despertó y miró a su madre con una sonrisa estirando sus cascos hacia ella. La yegua arrimó su nariz poniéndolo al alcance de los cascos juguetones del potro.

Light Hope: Cuidate...hijo mio...

Decía su madre al potro mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro. Su padre se acercó también.

Star Sun: Esperemos que alguien pueda encontrarte dentro de vario miles de años, y te eduquen para que seas un potro de bien. Se fuerte hijo Mio. Por mama y por mi.

Comentó su padre pasando su casco en la cabeza del potro. Ambos se retiraron de la capsula mientras el doctor la cerraba herméticamente e indujo al potro a un sueño frío que lo mantendría vivo y a salvo.

Age Sun: El resto me ocupo yo.

Star Sun: Confiamos en ti hermano.

Age Sun: No os decepcionaré.

El doctor se marchó llevándose la capsula consigo para esconderla bien. Los padres de Mike salieron por otro lugar hasta una amplia sala con una panel de control.

Light Hope: ¿Crees...que hemos hecho lo correcto querido?

Preguntó preguntada la yegua. Su marido la respondió.

Star Sun: Seamos realistas. Si se quedara con nosotros. El emperador lo mataría sin dudar. Y aunque no estuviera él. Karot el Conquistador lo destruirá todo y no sobreviviría nada. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por él.

Comentó el semental pulsando unos botones y creando un portal para irse a otro lugar. Acto seguido, un disparó apareció de la nada impactando cerca de ellos poniéndolos en alerta.

Star Sun: ¿Pero que?

Light Sun: Oh no...es ShockDown.

Star Sun: Maldito...nos ha encontrado.

Comentó molesto el semental sacando de su armadura una especie de espada. La espada tenía una hoja parecida al jade de color verde brillante y el mango dorado, desprendía un aura verde alrededor de la espada. Aquella espada era nada menos que la Stellar Blade. Un artefacto ancestral de gran poder. El mismo emperador se la entregó como premio tras cumplir una importante misión de gran valor. Jamás pensó que lo usaría para luchar contra el robot sirviente del emperador. El robot les habló.

ShockDown: Entregadme...al potro...

Ordenó la enorme máquina con una voz carente de emociones. El semental furioso respondió.

Star Sun: Nunca maldito engendro metálico.

Dijo esto último lanzándose hacia la máquina tratando de golpearle con su espada, ShockDown bloqueó el ataque con su brazo e intentó golpearle con su otro brazo pero el semental fue más rápido y lo esquivó.

Star Sun: Toma esto engendró.

Cargó energía mágica en sus cascos y lanzó un rayo contra el robot al cual este se cubrió con un campo de fuerza. El semental dirigió su mirada a su esposa.

Star Sun: Vete de aquí. Yo te cubriré.

Light Hope: Está bien...pero ten cuidado y sígueme en cuanto puedas.

Respondió la yegua mientra entraba en el portal. En ese momento el semental oyó un especie de sonido metálico y vio que era ShockDown que se estaba transformando en un ser bípedo alcanzando casi cinco metros de altura y de sus cascos surgieron unas manos. El semental lejos de dejarse intimidar le dijo.

Star Hope: No esperes asustarme con eso.

El semental se lanzó hacia el robot dispuesto a acabar con él pero el robot al contrario de lo que aparentaba su apariencia, era muy rápido y logró esquivarlo. El robot aprovecho para golpearlo y tirarlo contra un pared hacia un lado. Una vez libre del celeste, ShockDown se metió en el portal para seguir a Light Hope, mientras la yegua seguía corriendo por el portal.

Light Hope: Espero que Star Sun esté bien.

Un disparó que pasó rozando al lado de ella lo alertó, cuando se giró vio con horror a ShockDown que la había logrado darla alcance.

Light Hope: Oh no ¿Como puede una cosa tan grande moverse tan rápido?

ShockDown: Entrégate...la resistencia el inútil.

Ordenó el gran robot apuntando a la celeste. Estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que oyó una voz detrás suya.

Star Sun: Aléjate de ella monstruo mecánico.

El robot se giro para recibir un fuerte impacto de la espada del celeste haciéndole retroceder. Star Sun aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada cargada con magia para tirarlo, luego saltó encima de él a gran altura y cargando magia en su espada, lanzó una potente tajo cruzado al cual lo impactó por completo. El celeste se mantuvo en el aire solo para ver como el robot se levantó.

ShockDown: Tus ataques son inútiles...la rendición es la opción más lógica.

Star Sun: Jamás.

El semental voló hacia el robot. ShockDown trató de darle con los disparos de su brazo arma pero el celeste lo esquivaba con gran agilidad y antes de que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Star Sun le clavó su espada en su gran ojo rojo dejándolo prácticamente ciego. El semental aprovechó para ir hacia su mujer y salir de allí.

Star Sun: Vámonos. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad.

Light Hope: Si querido.

Ambos fueron corriendo hacia el final del túnel mientras ShockDown completamente a ciegas disparaba por todos lados. Finalmente los dos logran salir del portal hasta llegar a una zona helada y el portal se cerró.

Star Sun: Por fin a salvo.

Light Hope: ¿Crees que nos hemos librado de ShockDown? Quiero decir. Es uno de los robots mas poderosos y peligrosos a ordenes del emperador.

Preguntó preocupada su mujer a su marido. Este la respondió.

Star Sun: Si un portal se cierra con alguien dentro, este es destruido por completo. No te preocupes. No creo que volvamos a ver a ese monstruo.

Light Hope: Eso espero. Ahora lo único que me interesa es que nuestro hijo esté bien. Oh cielos. Estoy tan preocupada por él.

Y ambos se fueron de allí lo más lejos que pudieron, sin darse cuenta de que Starcream y varios magos celestes los estaban observando desde la distancia a través de unos binoculares.

Starcream: Ese robot inútil no sabe hacer nada útil. Al final me va a tocar a mi hacer todo el trabajo.

Dijo molesto el general y dio orden a los magos celestes que lo siguieran.

Star Sun y Light Hope al cual ambos estaban huyendo todavía. Los dos se pararon cerca del borde de hielo donde daba al mar.

Light Hope: ¿Crees que evitamos a Shockdown?

Preguntaba preocupada la celestes.

Star Sun: Ojala que así sea...Cuidado...

Dijo el semental abalanzándose sobre su esposa y apartándola de la trayectoria de un disparo mágico.

Mago Celeste: Los encontramos.

Volando en el aire estaban cuatro magos celestes. Star Sun y Light Sun vieron a los cuatro magos celestes.

Light Hope: Nos han encontrado.

Star Sun: Querida. Ponte a cubierto. Yo me ocuparé de estos.

Decía el alicornio sacando su espada de Jade. Su esposa se puso a cubierto. El combate comenzó cuando uno de los magos celestes comenzó a lanzar esferas mágicas explosivas desde sus cascos contra Star Sun. Este a gran velocidad desapareció de un parpadeo esquivando dicho ataque, haciendo que las esferas explosivas se estrellaran contra el suelo causando grandes explosiones.

Acto seguido apareció delante del mago que había comenzando el ataque y le dio un potente puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que saliera todo el aire que este tenía y acto seguido le dio una patada en la cara que lo estrella contra el suelo. Otro mago celeste trató de golpearlo con un puñetazo pero este lo esquivó y cogiendole del brazo le hizo una llave inmovilizadora haciendo que este gritase de dolor y acto seguido lo lanzara contra una pared de hielo estrellándose por ahí.

Otro celeste le lanzó un rayo de fuego contra Star Sun pero este empleando su espada laser que sacó de su traje, partió en dos dicho ataque y acto seguido se lanzó hacia el celeste a una velocidad casi imperceptible. Le atravesó el pecho con su espada acabando con el de inmediato y luego lo dejó caer al suelo. Star Sun de momento iba bien pero en ese momento un mago celeste le agarra por detrás inmovilizándolo. Uno de los magos celestes se lanzó hacia el y comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez en el estomago con puñetazos cargados de magia causándolo mucho dolor a Star Sun. Su esposa que lo veía todo preocupada no puedo evitar alarmarse por ello.

Light Hope: Oh no querido...

Mago Celeste: Y ahora muere...

Dijo el mago cargando de magia su casco en forma de hoja afilada. Acto seguido la lanzó contra Star Sun, pero este logró girarse hacia abajo de forma que el celeste que le agarraba por la espalda, quedara delante de su compañero, y este fuera atravesado en su lugar por la hoja mágica haciéndolo gritar de dolor al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Star Sun. Star Sun no perdió el tiempo y se alejó de ambos, lanzando una esfera mágica explosiva contra ambos, desintegrando a ambos con la explosión de la esfera.

Solo quedaba una mago celeste vivo al cual miraba con temor a Star Sun al ver que había acabado el solo con sus tres compañeros. Star Sun desde el aire, miró seriamente al mago y le dijo.

Star Sun: Puedes marcharte ahora si quieres y no te haré nada.

Mago celeste: Nunca...

El mago cargó de magia sus cascos y lanzó un potente disparo mágico contras Star Sun. Star Sun cargó energía desde su casco y lanzó otro rayo contra el del mago, superando con creces dicho rayo impactando al mago celeste. Este gritaba de dolor mientras era desintegrado. Star Sun aterrizó al suelo una vez terminado con los magos celestes.

Star Sun: Esto ya está.

Starcream: No estés tan seguro.

Star Sun y su esposa se sorprendieron al ver a nada menos que a Starcream.

Light Hope: Oh no...Starcream...

Star Sun poniéndose en guardia frente al general al cual este se reía perversamente.

Starcream: Mira tu por donde. Nada menos que el antiguo favorito del emperador ¿Como te va la vida de fugitivo?

Decía con burla el general.

Star Sun: Cállate maldito perro del emperador.

Gritó furioso el semental lanzando un disparo mágico desde su casco contra el general. Este lo desvió con un golpe de su brazo y acto seguido comenzó a disparar contra Star Hope, esquivando este los disparos.

Starcream: Estate quieto para que yo te pueda convertirte en un colador.

Decía el general sin dejar de disparar, tratando de acertar a Star Sun, al cual saltaba por los diversos elementos de hielo al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba con disparos mágicos. El general simplemente esquivaba los ataques con eficacia. Star Sun se escondió detrás de un bloque de hielo. Starcream viendo eso dijo.

Starcream: No creas que por esconderte detrás de un bloque de hielo estas a salvo.

El general concentró energía mágica en su casco y lo lanzó contra el bloque de hielo haciéndolo pedazos haciendo que se derrumbara presuntamente por encima de Star Sun. El general se acercó a los restos de hielo amontonados unos encima de otros, para verificar que estaba muerto.

Starcream: Bien. Con esto ya debería estar.

Su sorpresa fue cuando de los trozos emergió de golpe Star Sun saltando hacia el general. Este sorprendido, trató de dispararle con sus armas pero Star Sun con su espada, cortó ambos cañones dejando indefenso al general y acto seguido le da una patada que lo tira contra el suelo. Stracream antes de que pudiese levantarse, tenía a Star Sun encima suya con su espada apuntándole en la cabeza.

Star Sun: No te muevas Starcream. Has perdido.

Le dijo de forma autoritaria el celeste encima del general. Este trató de suplicar.

Starcream: No por favor no me mates. Os dejaré marchar si me perdonas la vida.

Star Sun: No entiendo como el emperador tiene a un maldito desgraciado cobarde como tu como general. Eres un maldito cobarde.

La expresión de miedo de Starcream desapareció, dando una cruel sonrisa.

Starcream: Porque soy bueno saliendo de situaciones difíciles.

Con su casco, cargó de magia y realizó un pequeño disparo hacia donde estaba Light Hope rompiendo la base de hielo por donde estaba ella, cayendo hacia el lago sin que esta tuviera tiempo de maniobrar con sus alas para salir volando, alarmado así a su marido.

Star Sun: Light Hope..No...

Light Hope: Star Sun...Socorro...

El semental corrió hacia su esposa y antes de que cayera, su marido pudo cogerla del casco justo al borde.

Star Sun: Aguanta querida. No te dejaré que caigas.

Starcream miraba la escena casi divertido.

Starcream: Jejejeje...Es tan fácil atrapar a sentimentalistas como estos.

Dijo el general disparando una esfera mágica cerca de ellos, haciendo caer a ambos sin que pudiese estos volar y caer al lago helado. al final ambos acabaron encerrados en un gran bloque de hielo. En general miraba satisfecho la escena .

Starcream: Misión cumplida. jejejeje.

Dijo el celeste dando por muerto a ambos ponis y se tele transportó a través de un portal a dar la noticia al emperador.

Mientras en otro lugar lejos del imperio. En un lugar donde estaba una biblioteca Celeste, el doctor Age Sun se dedicaba a ocultar la capsula del tiempo donde el potro Star Hope dormiría por mucho tiempo. La capsula esta cargada por una grúa tras hacer un agujero muy profundo de varios metros.

Age Sun: Star Hope...Eres nuestra última esperanza para el Imperio Celeste...Espero que en el futuro cuando las especies poco evolucionadas lleguen a gran grado de entendimiento, puedan ocuparse de ti para que seas un buen potro. Solo espero que puedas albergar nuestro legado y logres que el Imperio Celeste renazca como el gobierno fuerte y justo que fue antaño antes de que el emperador se hiciera con el poder. Todos contamos contigo Star Hope...

Comentaba el doctor que tras terminar de meter la capsula, la enterraba con varios metros de tierra para asegurarse de que nadie la encontrara por muchos años.

Age Sun: Buena suerte Star Hope...Si no salimos de esta...Espero que seas tu nuestra última esperanza para volver a renacer...

Dijo el doctor retirándose del lugar asegurándose de que nadie viera la capsula y volvió al imperio a buscar posible ayuda para el futuro.

En el imperio, Absalon estaba verdaderamente furioso. Uno de sus generales mas fieles como su esposa lo habían traicionado, perdió a Legión al cual estaba desconectado y con gran parte de la información dañada y para empeorar su humor aun mas, descubre que el hijo de ambos era un futuro alicornio celeste. Lo tenía ante sus propias narices y en ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. Los padres estaban oficialmente muertos pero del hijo no había rastro alguno.

Absalon: Malditos...Traicionarme de esta forma y ocultarme la naturaleza de su hijo...Bueno...Al menos el Cristal del Conocimiento será suficiente para compensarlo todo...

Decía el emperador. Luego activo el sistema de comunicaciones y ordenó a las tropas que estaban en el portal que iniciara el proyecto.

Absalon: Bien...Que se active el portal...

Ordenaba el emperador. Finalmente el gran portal que estaba finalmente terminado, comenzó a abrir una brecha dimensional. Las tropas se prepararon para la llegada de la criatura que estaban esperando. Todos estaban nerviosos y esperando cualquier cosa. En ese momento se oyó un enorme y aterrador rugido.

¿?: GROOOOOARRRRR...

El rugido era aterrador, al cual llenó de miedo los corazones de las tropas. Aquel día, sería prácticamente inolvidable para los celestes, uno que querrían poder olvidar.


	16. Cronica 16

"A veces deseamos algo con todas nuestras fuerzas. Hacemos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para que ese deseo se cumpla. Que nuestras mayores ambiciones nos dominen sin importar lo que pase. A veces es tal nuestro deseo de conseguir lo que ansiamos...Que no tenemos en consideración si ese deseo en concreto no resulta demasiado para nosotros conseguir".

Todas las tropas que estaban esperando enfrente del gran portal oyeron el aterrador rugido. Como si algo descomunalmente grande fuera aparecer y así fue. Primero emergió del portal una enorme garra, luego una cabeza de dragón monstruosa y luego otras dos. Finalmente el resto del cuerpo apareció.

Era una criatura parecida a un dragón de tres cabezas con escamas verde oscura y vientre verde aun más oscuro. Sus cabezas eran calaveras de dragón negras rodeadas de un fuego verde dándole un aspecto aterrador. En su pecho tenía un especie de cristal. Todas las tropas que vieron la colosal criatura se les inundó un profundo miedo. En ese momento la enorme criatura habló.

Criatura: Soy Karot el Conquistador y he venido a consumir este mundo y quedarme con su conocimiento.

Bramó la enorme criatura cuyo rugido se podía oír a enorme distancia. Absalon desde su trono vio la colosal criatura junto con sus generales.

Absalon: Por fin. Karot está aquí...A todas las tropas...Fuego con todo el arsenal disponible...

Ordenaba el emperador a los lideres de las tropas mediante holo pantallas. Estos asintieron y dieron orden de disparar.

Todas las tropas compuerta por infantería y todo tipo, vehículos de combate, titanes, robots espectros y E209, cazas y cruceros comenzaron a disparar con todo contra la enorme criatura. Karot recibía todos los impactos sufriendo enormes explosiones por todo su cuerpo. Una y otra vez se formaban explosiones e impactos de láser por todo el cuerpo de la criatura, pese a ello no detenía su avance.

Karot: Estupidas criaturas...Nada tenéis que hacer contra el conquistador...

Bramó la gran criatura y desde una de sus cabezas disparó un gran láser verde que arrasó formaciones enteras de tropas. Las viudas negras y las naves hidras comenzaron a disparar sus enormes láseres contra Karot. Los impactos lograban hacerlo retroceder momentáneamente pero no destruirlo. Las tropas que llevaban artefactos ancestrales las usaron para atacar a la gran criatura con idéntico resultado a las viudas negras y naves hidras. Pese a los ataques, Karot sin mostrar signos de debilitarse, contraatacó con poderosos ataques de rayos que destruían tropas a grandes proporciones. Incluso las poderosas viudas negras y naves hidras caían ante los poderosos ataques de Karot.

Desde el castillo dorado, Absalon y sus generales veían como el monstruo destruía a las tropas sin detenerse lo mas mínimo. Sobraba decir que les sorprendía el enorme poder que este tenía.

Lilith: Es...Está destruyendo a las tropas...

Tacticus: Ni siquiera lo detienen...

Absalon miraba sorprendido la escena también. Confiaba que las tropas lograrían destruir o al menos debilitar al monstruo, pero ni siquiera eso lograba detenerlo. Al final se dio cuenta que había subestimado el poder de la criatura. Sabía que era poderosa, pero nunca se imaginó que tanto. Al final Starcream gritó.

Starcream: Maldita sea emperador. Ahora si que la ha fastidiado pero bien. Ese monstruo nos va a destruir a todo y todo por su culpa emperador. Usted y nadie mas. Usted trajo a ese monstruo, nos ha condenado a todos a la extinción...

Gritaba molesto el general al emperador al cual este sin escucharle siquiera, seguía mirando por la pantalla como Karot el Conquistador iba destruyendo a las tropas. Había pasado media hora y el monstruo sin mostrar la más minima señal de debilitarse, había acabado con mas de la mitad de las tropas que estaban combatiendo al monstruo.

Dada las circunstancias, el emperador ordenó a sus generales.

Absalon: Que todas las lanzaderas de misiles intercontinentales disparen los misiles cargados de materia negra hacia la posición de Karot el Conquistador.

Los generales sorprendidos ante la orden del emperador respondieron nerviosos.

Lilith: ¿Disparar los misiles...ahora?

Starcream: Pero emperador...Aun hay tropas luchando contra Karot...

Tacticus: No podemos enviar los misiles con nuestras tropas aun luchando...

Trataron de razonar estos con el emperador, pero este furioso les gritó.

Absalon: Silencio...Esos idiotas no me importan nada...Quiero ese cristal a toda costa, y haré lo necesario para conseguirlos...Lanzad los malditos misiles ya.

Los generales no tuvieron mas remedio que obedecer. Dieron ordenes a todas las zonas de lanzamientos de misiles que tenían diseminadas por todo el mundo. Los poderosos misiles intercontinentales cargados hasta arriba de materia negra, fueron lanzados hacia la posición de Karot del Conquistador.

Mientras. Las tropas seguían combatiendo contra el enorme monstruo, al cual poco podían hacer contra esta. El enorme y descomunal monstruo seguía disparando sus rayos arrasando mas y mas tropas. El suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres calcinados como vehículos destruidos. Incluso las poderosas viudas negras y naves hidras hasta las poderosas naves soberano, cayeron destruidas por el enorme poder del monstruo. Un soldado que disparaba al monstruo desde una torreta, oyó el sonido de los misiles dirigiéndose hacia su posición. El soldado seguía con la mirada como los misiles viajaban por el cielo hasta llegar donde estaba Karot. Lo último que vio fueron los miles y miles de misiles impactar contra el monstruo y causar una enormes y descomunal explosión en cadena. La explosión iba arrasando con todo, unidades, vehículos, robots, cruceros, viudas negras y naves hidras. El soldado vio como la honda expansiva llegaba hasta su posición y era borrado del mapa.

Desde el castillo, el emperador y los generales veían desde la holo pantalla la enorme explosión que terminaba en forma de hongo. El emperador sonreía complacido.

Absalon: Excelente...Con suerte el cristal estará casi intacto. Ahora solo tenemos que recuperarlo y...

Starcream: Eh...Mi emperador...Creo que debería ver eso...

Decía el general con temor. El emperador miraba por donde señalaba el general con el casco y se sorprendió de lo que vio. De la zona de la descomunal explosión, emergía Karot el Conquistador, sin mostrar daños aparentes. Aquello lo sorprendió.

Absalon: Imposible...Nada podría sobrevivir a eso...

Decía el emperador completamente sorprendido de lo que veía, el monstruo no mostraba señal siquiera de estar debilitado. Cosa que no se puede decir de las tropas y vehículos que estaban antes, al cual murieron todo a causa de la enorme explosión.

Absalon: Maldita sea...Ese monstruo es mas poderoso de lo que aparentaba ser.

Comentaba el emperador reconociendo que Karot resulto ser mas poderoso de lo esperado.

Starcream: Maldita sea emperador. Menudo trabajo trayendo ese monstruo a nuestro mundo. Ni nuestras mejores armas han podido con él. Ese monstruo nos va a extinguir a todos y todo por su culpa emperador. Usted y nadie más. Usted que trajo ese monstruo por su cristal y ahora nos condenará a todos. Buen trabajo emperador.

Gritaba molesto el general. Absalon le lanzó un rayo desde su casco que lo estampó contra la pared y este molesto dijo.

Absalon: Estoy harto de tus lloriqueos general Starcream. Ahora debemos detener a ese monstruo como sea, cueste lo que cueste. General Tacticus.

Llamaba el emperador al general que estaba este en su laboratorio a través del comunicador. Este le respondió.

Tacticus: ¿Si mi emperador?

Absalon: Karot resultó ser mas poderoso de lo esperado. Hay que planear como detenerlo.

Tacticus: Una alternativa sería usar el Cetro Celestial mi emperador. Pero solo un alicornio celeste de alas de luz puede usarlo sin riesgo. Un alicornio demoniaco como usted, podría hacer que el cetro no funcionara correctamente.

Absalon: El cetro será nuestro último recurso si todo falla. De momento tenemos que planear como detener al monstruo.

Tacticus: Si mi emperador...

Y durante meses duró la guerra contra Karot el Conquistador. El monstruo iba de ciudad y ciudad, destruyendo todo cuanto encontraba. Las tropas trataban de detenerlo como fuese e incluso usando artefactos ancestrales pero nada lograba detenerlo. Las ciudades eran evacuadas con cada ataque del monstruo pero algunas no lograban salir a tiempo y eran destruidas por Karot.

Absalon y sus generales estaban desesperador por buscar alguna solución para detener al monstruo pero cada idea que parecía mas esperanzadora que la anterior, fallaba miserablemente. El monstruo parecía completamente invencible. Karot parecía ignorar por completo la especies primitivas, centrándose solo en las sociedades avanzadas que era en ese caso los ponis celestes. El monstruo absorbía en su cristal el conocimiento de los ponis celestes acumulando mas y mas conocimiento.

Age Sun en su laboratorio secreto, observaba todo lo que pasaba.

Age Sun: Maldito Absalon...Tu codicia de poder nos ha condenado a todos...

Decía molesto el doctor. Ahora tenía que pensar como poner a salvo a su familia como a sus amigos y refugiados celestes.

Meses después, todas las ciudades repartidas por el mundo fueron destruidas por Karot. Los supervivientes que quedaban se reunieron en el Imperio Celeste, la única ciudad que estaba todavía en pie y que esta tenía un poderoso escudo que podía impedir la entrada al monstruo. Se tuvo que emplear la tecnología de vacío para albergar todas las almas que venían. Las zonas de vació es uno de los grandes logros del imperio para crear grandes espacios de la nada para usarlos según se convenga. En los corazones de la gente, estaban dominados por el miedo a la llegada de Karot el Conquistador. Todos los esfuerzos por detenerlo fueron inútiles y muchos estaban ya perdiendo la esperanza por librarse del monstruo.

Absalon estaba recurriendo a todo cuanto tenía para detener al monstruo en cuanto apareciera, y finalmente ocurrió. Karot el Conquistador había llegado al imperio. El monstruo trataba de pasar pero la barrera lograba detenerlo. El monstruo una y otra vez trataba de destruir dicha barrera son sus láseres pero esta aguantaba. Al otro lado de la barrera, las tropas como las defensas fijas, disparaban sin cesar contra el monstruo cuyas disparos si traspasaban la barrera, pero aquello no lo detenía siquiera. Absalon desde el balcón de su castillo, armado con su Hacha de la Destrucción decidió terminar le trabajo el mismo.

Absalon: Maldita bestia...Has arrasado las ciudades que con tanto trabajo me tomó dominarlas y ahora pretendes destruir mi imperio. No pienso permitírtelo. Yo mismo me encargaré de destruirte.

Decía el emperador con furia, saltando desde su balcón y comenzando a volar a toda velocidad contra Karot. Mientras lo hacía, iba adoptando su forma demoníaca y cargando de energía su hacha, salió de la barrera y cargó contra Karot.

Absalon: Hora de acabar con esto monstruo...

Gritó el emperador golpeando su cabeza central de Karot, creando una enorme explosión de energía.

Absalon: Muerte maldito...Muere...

Gritaba con furia el emperador golpeando una y otra vez con su hacha, creando explosiones una tras otras en la cabeza del monstruo. Pese a ello el monstruo no parecía sufrir daño alguno.

Karot: Quita de en medio insecto...

Gritó el monstruo disparando un rayo desde los ojos que mandó de vuelta hacia el imperio haciendo que este perdiera y hacha y cayera a gran distancia del imperio. El emperador traspasando la barrera de nuevo y estrellándose contra el suelo creando un gran cráter. Absalon recuperando su forma anterior, se levantó adolorido.

Absalon: Maldita sea...¿Todo cuando he hecho para conseguir el poder...reducido a esto...?

Pensaba el emperador mientras el monstruo seguía tratando de traspasar la barrera. Al final Absalon meditó por un momento y dijo.

Absalon: Si el mundo no puede ser mió...No lo será de nadie...

Dijo el emperador con ira en su voz y se fue volando hacia el castillo dorado, mientras Karot seguía atacando sin parar tratando de destruir la barrera que lo separaba de la aniquilación total de la raza celeste.

Absalon llegó a la sala del trono donde estaban los generales al cual lo recibieron.

Tacticus: Mi emperador...

Lilith: Karot esta a punto de entrar en el imperio...¿Que hacemos?

Preguntaron preocupados los generales. Absalon no dijo nada. Fue hacia el trono y cogió el Cetro Celestial y salió volando de vuelta hacia donde estaba Karot.

Tacticus: ¿Que pretende el emperador?

Starcream: Nada bueno me temo...

Dijo con preocupación el general. Absalon armado con el cetro, avanzó hacia donde estaba Karot. El monstruo habría logrado destruir la barrera para horror de sus habitantes ya que nada podía impedir la marcha del gran monstruo. Absalon a cierta distancia, apuntó al monstruo con el cetro.

Absalon: Maldito monstruo...Me haré con el cristal y me haré el amo indiscutible del multiuniverso...O lo veré todo reducido a cenizas...

Decía con furia el emperador mientras empleaba la magia del centro. De dicho cetro surgía un rayo oscuro que impactó contra el monstruo, con la diferencia de que este ataque si parecía hacerle daño. Absalon sonrió al verlo.

Absalon: Jajajaja...Al final no eres tan invencible como pretendías hacer creer ...jajajaja...Por fin el cristal será mío...

Decía el emperador mientra se reía como un loco. Age Sun desde la distancia, veía lo que Absalon hacía con el cetro haciendo que se preocupara.

Age Sun: No...Maldito loco...Solo un alicornio celeste ángel puede empuñar el cetro...Quien no lo sea...Sus efectos pueden ser impredecibles...Nos va a condenar a todos...

Karot gritaba de dolor mientras retrocedía poco a poco. La esperanza parecía volver a la gente del imperio. Pero en ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado. El centró comenzó a producir una extraña neblina negra que rápidamente fue cubriendo todo el imperio y varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Absalon: ¿Que esta pasando...?

Preguntaba el emperador al ver lo que pasaba con el centro. Finalmente todo fue cubierto por dicha neblina y un gran vórtice se formó debajo de la neblina. El vórtice comenzó a absorber tanto al imperio como sus habitantes como a Karot el Conquistador.

Absalon: NOOOOO...

Gritaba el emperador mientras era absorbido por le vórtice al igual que Karot que rugía de rabia mientras era absorbido igualmente. Finalmente después de varios minutos, todo el imperio y sus habitantes fueron absorbidos por el vórtice, haciendo que cualquier rastro del imperio desapareciera como si nunca hubiese existido. Nadie se salvó de eso salvo uno. Shockdown el robot que estaba en un puesto avanzado abandonado, se pudo escapar de la destrucción del imperio.

Shockdown: El imperio...Ha desaparecido...

Decía el robot mientras escaneaba el lugar, detectando la magia producida por el Cetro Celeste.

Shockdown: Por lo visto el emperador usó el Cetro Celestial para detener a Karot. Aunque tuvo éxito en parte...Al no ser un alicornio celeste ángel el emperador, produjo un bucle temporal haciendo que el imperio entero desapareciera por completo...Posiblemente tardara milenios en volver...Dando la oportunidad de que el imperio se recupere...pero aun queda la amenaza de Karot...

Comentaba el robot. Ahora este estaba completamente solo. Los último celestes que quedaban estaban todos en el imperio y ya en ningún lugar. Ahora estaba solo y aislado y con recursos limitados.

Después de aquel fatídico día, Shockdown se las ingeniaba para sobrevivir en un mundo hostil donde no existía ningún vestigio de civilización o cultura lo suficientemente avanzada. Por fortuna para él había laboratorios celestes escondidos por el mundo con lo que podía trabajar en sus proyectos. El robot evitara a las razas primitivas y se centraba en sus proyectos donde la completa soledad le permitía concentrarse en ello. Los milenios iban pasando muy lentamente para él. Cualquier persona normal se habría vuelto ya loco al estar completamente solo ante la soledad, pero para Shockdown aquello era irrevelante. La soledad le ayudaba mucho en sus proyectos e investigaciones.

Durante los milenios, Shockdown realizaba experimentos no solo con animales, también con razas primitivas. Manipulaciones genéticas, inserciones quirúrgicas, mutaciones, experimentos de autentico científico loco. A Shockdown no le preocupaba los detalles moralistas, solo le importaba sus experimentos confiando que cuando el Imperio Celeste regresara, el robot podría ayudar al emperador a enfrentar a Karot. Aunque el imperio regresara del bucle temporal, aun quedaría la amenaza de Karot, ya que el emperador con el Cetro Celestial lo único que hizo fue retrasar la amenaza del monstruo.

Tenía a su disposición algunos viudas negras y una nave hidra tipo soberano, pero procuró tenerlas bien escondidas para que nadie las encontrara (y con mucho mérito porque no es fácil esconder algo tan colosal como aquellas cosas).

Ya faltaba pocos milenios para que el imperio celeste regresara y durante ese tiempo el robot vio a las razas primitivas avanzar y evolucionar hasta llegar al estatus de civilización. No tanto como la del Imperio Celeste pero casi. Durante ese tiempo el robot creó cosas extraordinarias. También encontró por casualidad por las profundidades del mar una civilización compuesto principalmente por máquinas conocidas como octopys. Antiguas creaciones hechas por los atlantes al cual con el tiempo se hicieron muy avanzados los robots y estos los vieron como una amenaza y los robots tuvieron que huir para proteger su existencia. Shockdown vio con interés en aquellas máquinas y que podrían serle útiles en el futuro.

Finalmente estaban cercad e cumplirse los 50.000 años para que el imperio regresara. Pero Shockdown en su espera se llevó una gran sorpresa completamente inesperada para él. El hijo de Star Sun y Light Hope conocido como Star Hope apareció. Por lo visto el potro estaba vivo y estaba de parte del reino conocido como Equestria. El robot sabía que el potro en el futuro sería una completa amenaza para los ideales del emperador y especialmente si el potro al cual los equestrues lo conocen como Mike Bluer reclamaba el trono. Ahí Shockdown tuvo un nuevo objetivo, matar a Star Hope a toda costa.

El robot empleaba todos los medios a su alcance para acabar con él pero procurando no delatar su identidad. Pese a los esfuerzos del robot, Star Hope lograba salir airoso y triunfante el solo o con ayuda de sus amigos y de un grupo de robots creados por el conocido como la Patrulla Harmony. Un grupo formidable en su opinión.

Finalmente después de una larga e intensa espera, el Imperio Celeste había ya regresado.

 **Vista en primera persona desde Legión.**

La pantalla se conecto y Legión miraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Un soldado que estaba delante del ordenador notó que este se activo y dio el aviso.

Soldado: Esta activo...Avisad al emperador. Legión se ha activado como predijo el emperador.

Anunció el soldado. Minutos después el emperador Absalon apareció y mirando a Legión sonrió malignamente y le dijo.

Absalon: Bienvenido hijo mío...Como esperaba has vuelto a la vida...

Comentaba el emperador satisfecho con que su antigua IA volviera a estar activa y con los datos que había perdido por culpa del virus de Light Hope, los volviera a recuperar gracias a una copia de seguridad que había en un ordenador aislado del resto. Legión estaba casi completó. El IA analizaba todo su alrededor como al emperador y los datos que tenía este. Absalon comentó.

Absalon: Quizás te sorprenda esto...pero hemos estado fuera de circulación por al menos 50.000 años. Lo se...Puede ser sorprendente pero así es...

Comentó el emperador mientras Legión asimilaba lo que decía el emperador. En ese momento una pantalla mostraba la presencia de un alicornio negro de crin rubia y cutie mark de un eclipse junton con algunos ponis no celestes. Estos estaban preguntando a la población local.

Absalon: Veo que notaste la presencia de ese alicornio y ponis que lo acompañan. Por lo visto de algún modo sabían de nuestro regreso y vinieron a investigar. No he entrado en contacto con ellos hasta saber con exactitud sus intenciones. Por lo que les estoy dejando cierta libertad.

Dijo el emperador. Mas tarde sus generales se reunieron con él y durante algunas horas observaron al extraño alicornio y los guardias que estaban con él lo que hacían en la ciudad. Mas tarde apareció un grupo de otros ponis, entre ellos un potro alicornio azul cielo de crin rubia, ojos amarillos, alas de luz y cutie mark de un engranaje dorado envuelto en una aura mágica.

Starcream: ¿Un alicornio celestes?

Lilith: Pensé que salvo usted, ya no quedaban ninguno.

Absalon observaba al potro alicornio. Legión escaneo al potro confirmando su código genético confirmando que era el hijo de Star Sun y Light Hope.

Absalon: Ya veo...Es el hijo de Star Sun y Light Hope...

Tacticus: ¿Ese potro es su hijo?

Lilith: ¿Como es posible? Es decir...Si fuera su hijo...¿No sería un semental adulto y no un potro?

Absalon: Es probable que el potro estuviera en una capsula del tiempo y lo hayan encontrado los indígenas del lugar en un timepo breve anterior a nuestro regreso. Es la única explicación que hay.

Tacticus: Mi emperador...Esta es la oportunidad perfecta de acabar con él para siempre.

Comentó el general. El emperador pensando por un momento respondió.

Absalon: No...Antes quiero ver que hace...Con un poco de suerte puede servirnos para deshacernos de Karot el Conquistador y después...

El emperador sonrió perversamente ante las ideas que venían en su mente para el futuro. Un futuro donde el aparecía como conquistador del mundo.

 **De momento aquí acaba mi fanfic. Puede que lo continúe un poco o mas dependiendo de como se desarrolle mi fanfic principal el Renacer de los Celestes.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir este fanfic.**


	17. Cronica 17

"Cuando alguien es fiel a un reino o imperio, muchos están dispuestos a darlo todo e incluso sacrificarse por su reino, pero...¿Hasta que punto está uno dispuesto a sacrificarse? ¿Hasta el punto de renunciar a uno mismo? ¿No existe ocasiones en que el precio puede llegar a ser demasiado alto, hasta el punto que la lealtad no resulta suficiente?".

 **Hechos ocurridos a partir del Cap 152 El Ataque de la Bestia Barbara de mi fanfic "El Renacer de los Celestes"**

 **Vista en primera persona.**

En la gran sala de ordenadores donde esta Legion, entró Absalon en dicha sala. La IA notó la presencia del emperador y lo escaneo mientras este mirando a la pantalla le dijo a Legion.

Absalon: Ah Legión...Mi gran creación. Tenemos que hablar de algo verdaderamente interesante...

Comentaba el cruel emperador con una sonrisa perversa y ahí le comentó.

Absalon: Como sabrás. Esa peste de Star Hope nos está causando muchos problemas. Tanto él como sus amigos se han convertido en una enorme espina clavada, al cual hay que tratar de quitarla de una vez por todas.

Contaba el emperador mientras Legión le prestaba atención.

Absalon: Para nuestra desgracia. Sus victorias están alentando a los otros reinos a alzarse contra nosotros. No son un problema esos reinos ya que no están a la altura del imperio...Pero el verdadero problema es que la maldita influencia de Star Hope está llegando hasta aquí...

Decía esto último con un tono de desagrado y ahí continuo hablando.

Absalon: Su maldita ideología de igualdad se está contagiando en la gente del imperio...Hay idiotas que están comenzando a alabar a Star Hope y considerándolo como el verdadero emperador del Imperio Celeste...Que atajo de idiotas...

En la pantalla de Legión, se mostraba diversas imágenes de gente aclamando a Star Hope, de gente estropeando o pintando estatuas del emperador, como poniendo mensajes y pintadas sobre Star Hope verdadero emperador. Manifestaciones de la gente que se alza contra el emperador.

Absalon: Esos idiotas inferiores. Después de todo lo que hace uno por ellos, por todos los sacrificios que has hecho para que el imperio esté como esté...Y así me lo pagan. Desde luego. Que ingratos son algunos...

Comentaba el emperador con cierto tono de ironía.

Absalon: Para empeorar las cosas...Incluso en el ejercito está comenzando a afectar esto y algunos soldados se unen a los manifestantes. Si esto sigue así existe el riesgo de que estalle una guerra civil en el imperio. Y eso no nos conviene ¿Verdad Legión...?

Decía esto mirando fijamente al súper ordenador. El emperador dando vueltas por la sala comentó.

Absalon: Hay que poner a esos idiotas en su lugar y demostrarles que su querido Star Hope no podrá liberarles de su destino y que yo soy el único y verdadero emperador que merece gobernar el imperio. El problema es que el número de fieles a mi causa está comenzando reducirse...Incluso el índice de reclutamiento ha descendido de forma...preocupante...

Absalon se paró en el centro mientra Legión lo miraba atentamente. Ahí poniendo una sonrisa perversa le dijo a Legión.

Absalon: Por eso va siendo hora se emplear un viejo recurso...Un antiguo recurso olvidado...

El emperador introdujo una tarjeta de memoria en el súper ordenador. En la pantalla de Legión apareció la imagen tridimensional de un pony celeste que giraba sobre si mismo, solo que este estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura integrada en su cuerpo dejando muy pocas partes de su cuerpo a la vista. Sus brazos terminaban en unos cañones.

Absalon: Hace tiempo...Un buen número de ponis celestes se ofrecieron..."voluntarios" para un antiguo programa para la creación de un nuevo tipo de soldado...

Contaba el emperador y ahí diciendo comentó.

Absalon: En el reino de Ekalaif, hay un enorme bunker lleno de los que te he mostrado...

Mirando fijamente a Legión, comenzó a hablarle de forma predomínate y con una sonrisa malvada.

Absalon: Ahí abajo..Hay miles y miles de cyborgs enterrados en varios búnkeres bajo el suelo del reino de Ekalaif...Ponis que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a la causa del imperio...Ponis que están esperando que alguien los guíe...Alguien que les de una razón...Un propósito...Alguien que los guíe en los principios de mi imperio...

Hablaba el emperador.

Absalon: Ahí tu hijo mió...Te encargaras de ello...Cuando los ingenieros logren reactivar el viejo bunker, tu podrás acceder a los antiguos sistemas...y reactivarlos. Una vez hecho eso...Los Siervos de Absalon que es así como yo los bauticé en su día...Volverán a servir al imperio como las poderosas armas que estaban destinados a ser...Con ellos...Nada ni nadie podrá detenernos y todos temerán al imperio y esos idiotas sabrán que yo soy el único y verdadero emperador que merece gobernar el Imperio Celeste...

Dijo finalmente el emperador. Legión captando sus ordenes, se preparó para el momento.

 **Hechos ocurridos entre los capítulos desde el 155 al 161 de mi fanfic El Renacer de los Celestes.**

Los ingenieros celestes estaban en el antiguo bunker conectando los sistemas y gracias a ello, Legión pudo conectarse a los viejos terminales y desde ahí programar a los cyborg con un único propósito, la única que verdaderamente importaba. Servir al emperador Absalon y obedecer completamente sus ordenes sin cuestionarlas...Jamás...

Gracias a que Legion reactivo a los cyborgs, Absalon ahora contaba con un poderoso ejercito de inmortales, los Siervos de Absalon. Un ejercito de ponys cibernéticos que solo existen para servir al emperador y no cuestionar nunca sus ordenes. Un ejercito que no tenía ni miedo ni remordimiento. Un ejercito que nunca se detendría hasta cumplir las ordenes del emperador. Un ejercito que extendería el miedo a todos los enemigos del emperador porque al fin y al cabo ¿Como se enfrenta a un enemigo que no le puedes causar ningún daño físico o moral? Que no tiene miedo a nada ni siquiera a la muerte. Un enemigo que no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie hasta cumplir las malvadas ordenes del emperador.

 **Nota autor: Admito que no esperaba continuar este fanfic. Pero no os emocioneis demasiado. Como mucho lo usaré para algunas cosas al cual no seran mucho.**


	18. Cronica 18

En la sala del súper ordenador. Legion recibió la visita del emperador, al cual este lucía enormemente satisfecho.

 **Visión en primera persona desde Legión.**

Absalon: Por fin Legión. Lo tenemos. El Cristal del Conocimiento es por fin nuestro.

Comentaba enormemente satisfecho el emperador, mientras mostraba el Cristal de Conocimiento, al cual Legión lo escaneaba.

Absalon: Me costó tiempo quitarle el cristal a ese mocoso pero ahora lo importante es que es por fin nuestro. Gracias a este cristal por fin activaré el Crisol.

Luego miró a Legión y le habló.

Absalon: Una vez que halla dominado al mundo entero, dejaré que te conectes al cristal. Tu Legion eres mi mayor creación. Mi mayor obra maestra. Mi mayor logro. En una cosa tenía razón Light Hope. Una vez que te conectes al cristal, te convertirás en una forma de vida perfecta. Pero su maldito e irracional miedo la cegó por completo. Ahora si que puedo dar paso a mi plan, y esta vez nada me detendrá.

 **Hechos ocurridos después de la victoria de las fuerzas aliadas contra Absalon.**

Legión estaba solo en el sala. Nadie sabía de su existencia. Hasta ahora Absalon como Shockdown eran los únicos que sabían de su existencia. Incluso Light Hope que lo conocía, ignoraba de que seguía activo ya que ella estaba convencida de que logró destruirlo en el pasado.

Legión mostraba las imágenes sobre la caída de Absalon ante Mike y como este se hizo en nuevo emperador.

Ahora Legión tenia mucho tiempo para analizar lo que haría a partir de ahora. En ese momento la imagen de Calibal apareció en pantalla.


End file.
